Maldito Silencio
by Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot
Summary: NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Lizzie se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que siente por Gordo y él con tal de olvidarla ha conseguido una novia. Miranda trata de olvidar su pasado y seguir su vida sin Larry. Kate y Parker… simplemente las alianzas son peligrosas.
1. El dolor de una verdad

**Sinopsis:** Lizzie se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que siente por Gordo… y él con tal de olvidarla ha conseguido una novia. ¿Será cierto que personas destinadas se unen a pesar de las adversidades¿Será este su caso o habrá una excepción? Solo de ella depende recuperar lo que cree perdido y de él darse cuenta de la realidad.

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes como lugares no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie de Disney, solo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Maldito Silencio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

_PRÓLOGO_

_**+ El dolor de una verdad +**_

"¿De verdad piensas eso?"

"Sí" – respondió mirando al suelo.

Miranda se levantó de la silla en donde sentaba escuchaba atentamente aquella confesión que para nada la sorprendía. Muy adentro ella ya lo sabía y se alegraba por ello.

"Ya lo sabía." – dijo dándole aún la espalda y sonriente.

Lizzie levantó su mirada asombrada pero no dijo nada. ¿Por qué ahora se lo decía¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes si ella ya lo sabía?... resopló aún asombrada y volvió a mirar al suelo.

"¿Y qué harás?" – preguntó Miranda acercándose e hincándose delante de ella.

"No lo sé." – Respondió en un susurro de voz aplacado por las lágrimas nacientes de sus ojos avellanas – "No lo sé."

Miranda no dudó y la abrazó con fuerza. Lizzie al sentir aquel calor humano que tanto necesitaba correspondió con mucha más fuerza… su alma estaba rota y ella sola no podía con toda la carga… era demasiado.

Sus ojos en cuestión de minutos se nublaron por más y más gotas saladas… aquella era la segunda vez que lloraba tanto por un hombre, pero sin duda era la más dolorosa y más cruel.

Lo tuvo al alcance de su mano, lo tuvo cuando estaba sola, lo tuvo por mucho tiempo y sin embargo… jamás lo notó. Un sollozo lastimero partió en dos su ya destrozado corazón. ¿Por qué nunca observó a su alrededor¿por qué jamás se dio cuenta de lo que tenía antes de perderlo?

Tal vez las palabras y los consejos como los reclamos y las peleas no daban cabida a la verdad, y solo un simple beso dado en una noche había sido capaz de mostrarle la realidad… realidad que se paseaba delante de ella mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por una venda llamada indiferencia.

"Tranquila, Lizzie… tranquila" – apoyó Miranda aún abrazándola. Jamás imaginó aquel estado en aquella chica a la que creía fuerte y decidida. El destino poco a poco jugaba las cartas y al parecer ahora otorgaba las peores. Su amiga estaba destruida y ella también.

Si ella sentía eso… Miranda lo sentía el doble. Un amigo siente el dolor del otro a pesar de la distancia o de no haber vivido lo mismo.

"No puedo, Miranda…" – musitó con deteriorada voz – "…no puedo."

¿Por qué ahora la vida le revelaba la verdad cuando era ya demasiado tarde?

Y pensaba que él sentía lo mismo por ella, que tal vez aquel beso en Roma pudiera significar el comienzo de una relación entre los dos, pero se equivocó. Sus planes no abarcaban tales expectativas… aquel hombre no la quería, David Gordon no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él.

"Gordo te quiere, Lizzie" – avisó Miranda separándose y mirándola a los ojos – "lo sé"

Una sonrisa triste e inexpresiva apareció en el rostro de la rubia y se levantó de la cama caminando hacia la ventana, negando con la cabeza desconsoladamente.

"Si me quisiera como dices, jamás¿me oyes? jamás estuviera de la mano de Parker" - masculló entre dientes en un tono más alto, apuntándola con el dedo.

Un nudo en la garganta no la dejó objetar nada ante tal afirmación. Tal vez tenía razón.

"Después de lo de Roma… ¿hablaron sobre eso¿Lo discutieron al menos?" – preguntó su amiga, fija su mirada en Lizzie.

"No."

"¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizá esa sea la razón por la que Gordo está con ella?" – Dijo calmadamente – "A pesar de haber sido tú la que lo besaste, nunca le dijiste que era verdad, que ese beso sí era cierto y que no había sido solo un impulso del momento."

"Por favor" – exclamó limpiándose con furia las lágrimas restantes en sus mejillas – "No hacia falta, Miranda"

"¡Claro que hacia falta!" – contradijo levantándose y colocándose a par con Lizzie – "Él quería oír eso de tu boca, quería confirmar sus sospechas, pero al no oírlo tomó el camino más fácil para olvidarte"

Lizzie caminó lejos de Miranda tapándose la cara con sus manos.

"¿Él te lo dijo?" – preguntó Lizzie esperando la respuesta.

"No… yo me di cuenta" – avisó con firmeza – "Ustedes son muy expresivos."

Suspiró pesadamente y se tiró en la cama.

"Lizzie… creo que lo mejor será dejar que el vendaval amaine" – aconsejó la chica cruzando los brazos y observándola con seriedad – "todo esto ha sido muy repentino"

"Todo mundo se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado menos yo… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada?" – se dijo reprochándose.

"Amiga… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde"

"Yo ya la perdí." – Susurró sin ánimo y volteándose para abrazar una almohada – "La perdí cuando Parker lo besó delante de toda la escuela…" – varios segundos de silencio incómodo no la dejaron llorar, pero después, tras un recuerdo se preguntó a si misma como un reclamo interior… – "¿Porqué callé cuando supe lo que sentía?"

Miranda volvió a sentarse en la cama y abrazar a Lizzie mientras nuevas lágrimas mojaban la tela que recubría el almohadón.

¿Una verdad era capaz de lastimar a una persona de tal manera? Si la respuesta hubiera llegado a su cabeza como una afirmación, Miranda hubiera preferido mil veces la mentira a la verdad con tal de no ver a Lizzie McGuire en tal estado. El amor era raro y doloroso.

– **_MS –_**

Colgó el teléfono y se recostó sobre su cama. Pensaba si la decisión tomada era la mejor que pudo elegir de muchas otras… y se estremeció al escuchar un "_no"_ al fondo de su alma, pero lo opacó con un "_sí"_ salido de su boca.

Gordo pensaba que esa decisión no podía lastimar a nadie, era la mejor de todas… mejor que alejarse de ella cambiándose de escuela o de ciudad. Era la mejor y él lo sabía.

Una persona a su lado podía ser un grande apoyo, una ayuda para alivianar su carga… una salida hacia su propia verdad o hacia su perdición. Ella era la herramienta perfecta… ¿Herramienta¿Cómo podía utilizar esa palabra cuando hablaba de un ser humano? Había cambiado mucho, era cierto, pero no se había vuelto un hombre de hierro a pesar de que las circunstancias lo orillaban a eso… a pesar de que Lizzie McGuire lo orillaba a eso.

Mostrarse como un hombre que no siente… eso había funcionado en ciertas ocasiones para no herirse más con el solo pensar que ella nunca podría corresponder a sus grandes sentimientos de amor y protección. Siempre había funcionado tal máscara.

Respiró profundamente al oír la campanada de su reloj al dar las diez de la noche…

Una vana esperanza dio vida a su corazón muerto al ver la reacción de Lizzie cuando Parker… su novia, lo había besado frente a todos. ¿Y si aquellos ojos llenos de confusión le quisieron transmitir un mensaje oculto¿Y si ese rostro con una expresión de hiriente sorpresa le quiso expresar mediante ese simple gesto una pequeña esperanza?... ¿Habría hecho bien al pedirle tres días atrás a Parker McKenzie que fuera su novia?

Movió la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el filo de cama.

La imagen de Lizzie vino a su mente como una saeta que perforó su cabeza… la amaba, de eso no había duda, pero no soportaba tenerla cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Había escogido la salida más rápida, y se sentía mal por ello consigo mismo. Él no acostumbraba a actual de tal manera.

¿Cómo sería su relación con Lizzie de ahora en adelante¿Sería diferenteo seguiría igual?

Nada sería igual, porque si lo fuera… a esa hora los tres estarían conversando de varias cosas, como solían hacer desde siempre.

No quería hacerse vanas ilusiones… Después del beso en Roma ella no había dado indicios de querer formar algo juntos, jamás hablaron de lo sucedido y esa esperanza se fue perdiendo poco a poco hasta hundirse en el mar de lágrimas de su alma… y con ellas toda la fantasía de tenerla cerca.

Volvió a pararse y miró por la ventana… la luz de la luna resplandecía aún más los verdes pastos que cubrían el patio.

Su vida estaba comenzando de nuevo… su vida tenía que seguir. El dolor había sido fuerte pero se sobrepondría, saber que ella no lo amaba era difícil de asimilar aún, pero tenía que seguir… seguir sin ella y sin deseos.

Posó su mano en el cristal que reflejaba su cara y se miró…

"Te voy a olvidar, Lizzie McGuire" – susurró con ímpetu – "Prometo que así será."

Una nube negra tapó la luna y la oscuridad reinó por un momento, como dando mucha más firmeza a aquella promesa que se hacía en ese instante… la que tenía que cumplir sin miramientos.

Tenía que olvidarla para siempre, arrancarla de su corazón a pesar de saber que se destruiría una parte de su alma con aquel juramento.

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

¿Qué tal? Historia nueva de Lizzie McGuire en la página.

Vaya que ya hacía falta una… no veo muchas en español. Yo no soy escritora natural de Lizzie McGuire, sino de Harry Potter – _los libros de JK Rowling me fascinan a igual que Daniel Radcliffe ;) – _por lo cual quería probar algo nuevo y aquí el resultado. Sepan disculpar algún descuido sobre la trama… nadie es perfecto.

Espero que esta historia les guste a los pocos _(creo que será así)_ que lean y no defraudarlos en ningún instante. Sus opiniones y RR harían feliz a está aprendiz de escritora :) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y disculpen por lo corto... los demás serán más largos, lo prometo.

**_.:. Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot .:._**


	2. Continuar sin Ti

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes como lugares no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie de Disney, solo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Maldito Silencio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 1_

**_+ Continuar sin ti +_**

El espejo le mostraba una imagen muy distinta… las ojeras eran visibles y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿Por qué llorar¿Solo para descargar el dolor? Movió la cabeza y se mojó la cara… Desde ese día tenía que fingir que nada la lastimaba, que era fuerte y que la relación de Gordo con Parker McKenzie no le importaba.

Salió del baño con una tolla en las manos y respiró profundamente.

"¿Cómo estás?" – preguntó Miranda sentada en la cama mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Lizzie se encogió de hombros y se tapó la cara con la toalla, tenía ganas de llorar nuevamente pero se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Oyó como su amiga se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia ella… se quitó la toalla de la cara y sonrió falsamente.

"Hay veces que es bueno guardar el dolor dentro de ti… pero otras veces no, eso te puede llegar a matar."

Lizzie cerró los ojos y caminó hasta su escritorio.

"Lo tengo muy presente, Miranda" – dijo sin ánimos y colocando su bolsa en el hombro y sus libros en sus brazos – "y sé que debo hacer… ahora vamos, sino mi mamá vendrá a llevarnos"

La morena sonrió y ambas se dirigieron a la puerta. Lizzie tomó la perilla y jaló la puerta, al hacerlo… Matt cayó a sus pies.

"¡Matt!" – Gritó la rubia con molestia – "¿Qué demonios haces?"

El rostro joven del chico se tornó serio y reflexivo. Después se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia atrás.

"Lizzie, Lizzie… ¿acaso te has visto en el espejo?"

"No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, Matt" – reclamó furiosa y pasó a su lado – "así que déjanos en paz."

Jaló de la mano a Miranda y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

"Tu hermano a estado muy raros estos días." – comentó Miranda caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿Más raro?" – preguntó deteniéndose – "¿crees que Matt puede ser más raro de lo que ya es?"

Miranda se rió al igual que Lizzie y llegaron hasta el mostrador de la cocina.

"Buenos días niñas." – saludó Jo con una sonrisa que borró de inmediato al ver a su hija – "Lizzie… ¿por qué tienes ese aspecto¿has llorado?" – preguntó alarmada y acercándose.

"No… es solo que…" – titubeó asustada.

"Que después de terminar el trabajo práctico decidimos ver una película romántica y ya sabe…" – interrumpió Miranda – "Lizzie es muy sensible y lloró mucho… ¿no es verdad?" – preguntó Miranda con una mirada significativa a Lizzie.

"Si, eso."

La señora McGuire levantó una ceja y las miró a ambas con detenimiento. Las dos sonreían seguras mientras estrujaban los libros. Jo sonrió y caminó hasta el lavabo, ambas resoplaron y se sentaron en el comedor.

"No digas nada comprometedor" – le susurró Miranda al momento que tomaba un tenedor y comía un trozo de hotcake – "aún no es tiempo."

"Buenos días niñas" – saludó Sam al entrar a la cocina y tomó la misma reacción que su mamá – "Lizzie… ¿lloraste?"

"No… no, papá. Es solo que ayer vimos una película romántica y ya sabes… soy sensible."

Jo lo miró con detenimiento y dejó de preguntar. ¿Por qué nadie le decía lo que sucedía? Aquella comunicación madre–hija era un tanto difícil de entender… pero estaba acostumbrado, las mujeres eran difíciles…

Después de esquivar las miradas interrogativas de su madre decidió que lo mejor era marcharse ya, no sabía si podía soportar más tiempo con la mirada de su madre fija en ella y no desahogarse ahí mismo.

Lizzie cerró la puerta de su casa con lentitud.

"Creo que se lo tendrías que decir." – susurró Miranda.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que Matt salía con ellas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué quieres?" – preguntó Lizzie con pesadez.

"Tenía planeado algo… pero lo haré después." – Contestó sonriendo – "Melina ya está aquí."

Ambas chicas observaron como Matt corría hacia el jardín y efectivamente, la chica rubia estaba esperándolo y poco después se fueron.

"Traman algo." – dijo Lizzie.

"Es Matt… casi lo olvido." – dijo Miranda con sarcasmo y comenzaron a caminar.

– _**MS –**_

Entró por las puertas de la preparatoria y caminó hasta el pasillo que llevaba hasta su locker. A medida que caminaba, sentía como si más y más carga se acumulaba en sus hombros. Negó con la cabeza y movió la rueda de seguridad, ingresando la clave del casillero.

Sacó dos libros y guardó tres cuadernos, luego lo cerró.

Fue caminando por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes. Era irónica aquella situación, rodeado de tanta gente pero se sentía tan solo, tan vacío… ¿Qué sucedía con él¿Por qué no podía sonreír y fingir que nada pasaba? Era claro… a él no le gustaba fingir. No quería ser como aquellas personas que lo rodeaban, las que mostraban una cara diferente en cada ocasión… tan falsas, tan despreciables.

Pero ahora sabía, que si quería seguir debía hacerlo, debía mostrar una cara a Parker, otra a Miranda y una muy distinta a Lizzie.

La vida ahora le tendía la primera prueba… aquella mujer que robaba sus pensamientos se acercaba junto con su mejor amiga. La hora de actuar y de mostrarse fuerte había llegado. Algo dentro de él tembló… ¿estaba preparado?

"Gordo… ¿cómo estás?" – saludó con euforia Lizzie.

Aquel rostro hermoso estaba opaco, había algo diferente en el… lo sabía, no era el mismo rostro del cual se había enamorado.

"Bien." – contestó simplemente.

"Me da gusto." – dijo ella sintiendo una opresión fuerte en el pecho – "ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir hablar con el profesor Richard." – sin decir más caminó a paso rápido esquivando a varios alumnos.

Gordo observó como se alejaba…

"Hay más que una razón para ese comportamiento." – dijo Miranda con seriedad y por primera vez Gordo la observó, en ese momento se daba cuenta que ella también estaba ahí.

"Hola, Miranda." – dijo despacio.

"Gordo…" – comenzó pero alguien, quien la empujó sin ninguna consideración, la interrumpió.

"Oh, lo siento, Sánchez." – Comenzó Kate Sanders – "No te vi."

"Será porque a nosotras no nos gusta fijarnos en pequeñeces." – añadió Clare con su habitual tono agudo y simulando limpiar de chaqueta algo de polvo.

"¿Por qué no molestas en otro lado, Sanders?" – Dijo con fastidio Miranda – "Es muy pronto para indigestarme"

"Mal carácter. ¿A qué se debe?" – Los observó con rencor y una sonrisa de maldad se posó en su rostro – "¿Al fin McGuire dejó este mundo?"

"Cállate, Kate." – dijo Gordo con un tono nunca antes oído en él.

Las tres chicas lo observaron con rareza y Kate con Clare, mirándolos nuevamente con desprecio se dieron la vuelta y se fueron sin decir nada más.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó la morena un tanto asustada.

Pero él no respondió… su mente ahora viajaba nuevamente en aquel rostro. Si su instinto le fallaba podía asegurara que Lizzie había llorado. ¿El motivo? Quiso apartarlo, no quería herirse más.

"Gordo…" – oyó decir a Miranda y regresó a verla – "¿Estás bien?"

"Perfecto." – respondió y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a Miranda. Ella frunció el ceño y prefirió dejarlo, si el quería estar solo, ella iba a respetar aquella decisión.

Fue caminando hasta encontrar a Lizzie, quien salía del baño con una sonrisa muy amplia y con sus ojeras totalmente cubiertas por el maquillaje. Quien la viera diría que era la joven más feliz del mundo.

"De acuerdo." – Dijo ella a la rubia – "Si tú y Gordo quieren fingir algo que no sienten, perfecto, pero después no se quejen de los resultados."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tú estás luciendo una sonrisa de lo más normal, pero por dentro estás desmoronada y Gordo finge que nada le pasa y por dentro está peor que tú."

Lizzie miró por el encima del hombro de Miranda y sonrió negando la cabeza.

"No creo que esté peor que yo... solo hay que verlo para saber eso." – susurró apuntando detrás de ella.

Miranda dio la vuelta con tristeza. Gordo y Parker estaban a pocos metros de ellos, cogidos de la mano como cualquier pareja de enamorados. Ambos reían lo que hizo que Miranda no dijera nada y jalara del brazo a Lizzie para ir a su primera clase.

Ella sentía que nada volvería a la normalidad, mientras que él sentía que cada vez que Parker lo besaba, perdía más y más a Lizzie.

– _**MS –**_

"Dime, Matt" – dijo Melina tras sentarse en su pupitre – "¿habrá algún premio Nobel que condecore a la idiotez? Porque si fuera así, no solo te daría uno, sino varios."

"Te dije que no fue mi culpa." – dijo Matt con la mirada baja.

"Bien, pero tenemos que seguir con eso." – Dijo sacando un libro – "Por el momento quiero que revises mi deber de Escritura." – dijo extendiéndole una hoja.

"Aún tengo que hacer el mío." – dijo sorprendido.

"¿Y qué?… Ordena tus prioridades. No es mi culpa que no hicieras nada en tu casa. Ahora hazlo."

Matt sin decir más recogió la hoja y se alejó del puesto de la rubia para sentarse en el suyo y observar el trabajo.

"Lo sé Lanny, lo sé" – dijo a su amigo quien le hizo una mueca – "pero ella me quiere."

El moreno movió la cabeza negativamente y comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos.

La profesora llegó mientras Matt trataba en lo posible de ocultarse y terminar el trabajo para nada comenzado de Melina.

– _**MS –**_

El timbre del primer receso sonó, dando a Lizzie un respiro y a Gordo una sensación de extrañeza.

"Clase divertida." – dijo Miranda saliendo del aula junto con Lizzie y Gordo – "Pero creo que Matemáticas sería más divertida si no habría deberes ni nada complicado."

"Pues si." – Apoyó Lizzie – "Sin embargo creo haber entendido parte de esta clase."

Ambas rieron y Gordo decidió que lo mejor sería era alejarse así que se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.

"¡Gordo!" – Llamó Miranda – "¿no vas con nosotras?"

"No, tengo que ir con Parker."

Lizzie prefirió darse vuelta y seguir caminado.

"¿No le gustó escuchar eso, verdad?" – comentó Gordo.

"Tú te estás comportando de la peor manera." – reprendió ella con enojo.

"¿Yo¿Dices que _yo_ me estoy comportando de la peor manera? Pensé que recibiría un poco de apoyo." – expresó incrédulo y enojado.

"Lo mismo quisiste cuando fuiste novia de Brooke pero las cosas eran distintas."

"¿Por qué son distintas ahora?" – preguntó un poco exaltado

"Porque…"

Unas manos cubriendo sus ojos la detuvieron de seguir hablando.

"¿A qué se debe esos gritos?" – preguntó aquella persona en su oído.

Miranda lentamente quitó aquellas manos.

"Es tu problema si no quieres ver la verdad." – le dijo a Gordo y jaló de la mano a aquella persona.

Gordo, enojado golpeó la pared. ¿Por qué no podía decirle todo lo que ella sabía? Así si ahorrarían peleas sin sentido. Observó como Parker esperaba pacientemente cerca de unos casilleros y decidió que lo mejor era ir con ella. No quería otra discusión más.

Miranda no decía nada en todo el trayecto hasta que la persona con quien iba la paró y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó con interés.

"Problemas, nada más." – dijo alzándose de hombros.

La persona rió por eso.

"No le hallo la gracia, Kevin." – dijo molesta retirando su cara.

"Lo siento, pero he de suponer porque discutían… Parker McKenzie." – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"A veces eres un poco entrometido ¿sabes?" – dijo caminando fuera del edificio.

"Pero, es eso" – Dijo el chico – "no tienes porque negarlo."

Miranda negó con la cabeza y el chico la siguió. Observaron que Lizzie estaba sentada en una de las mesas en el patio y ambos se acercaron a ella.

"¿Qué tal, Kevin?" – dijo Lizzie sonriendo.

"Mejor que tú… creo." – Miranda lo codeó y el solo sonrió un poco.

"No hay por qué molestarse Miranda, él tiene razón." – y dicho esto hundió su cara en sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

"Si no me equivoco" – comenzó el chico – "la razón de tu decaimiento tiene nombre y apellido… Parker McKenzie."

Lizzie asintió y ambos chicos se sentaron frente a ella.

"Y la otra, si no me equivoco es Gordo." – Ella volvió a asentir – "Si me preguntas" – dijo el chico tomando un poco del pudín de la rubia – "Creo que ellos no durarán mucho… se nota claramente que ellos no se quieren, al menos Gordo no la quiere."

Lizzie levantó la cabeza.

"Que novio tan observador tienes, Miranda." – dijo con sarcasmo y volvió a hundir la cara en sus brazos.

"Mejor, cállate." – Le dijo Miranda a Kevin y rodeó la mesa para sentarse al lado de la rubia – "Lizzie, creo que en parte, Kevin tiene razón… los vi en este momento y créeme, personas que se quieren se miran de otra manera."

"Ajá." – dijo Lizzie aún recostada.

"Es la verdad." – Añadió el chico de cabello castaño – "Míranos a mi y a Miranda, cuando nuestros ojos se conectan no hay poder humano que nos traiga a la tierra después de mucho tiempo… ese es amor."

Lizzie volvió a aparecer su cara y negó con la cabeza.

"De verdad que los felicito por eso… quisiera ser como ustedes."

"Ah… cállate." – Volvió a decir Miranda a Kevin y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lizzie – "Todo pasará Lizzie, créeme… todo pasará y verás que mis palabras no son solo eso, tienen mucho más fondo… Gordo te quiere."

"Pienso lo mismo." – dijo nuevamente el chico.

"¿Creen que si me quisiera… estuviera con Parker así?" – dijo ella, señalando discretamente a alguien detrás de ellos.

Miranda y Kevin volvieron su mirada a los chicos que ahora se acercaban a ellos tomados de la mano, y no supieron qué decir.

"Hola, chicos." – Saludó Parker con una sonrisa muy amplia – "Gordo y yo pensamos que sería agradable comer todos juntos."

"Claro." – dijo Lizzie también sonriendo, sin hacer caso del codazo que le daba Miranda y la mirada insatisfecha de Kevin.

"Gracias." – dijo mucho más contenta y jaló a Gordo para sentarlo a su lado y frente a Lizzie. Kevin se paró de inmediato y fue a sentarse al lado de Miranda

Nunca antes la comida le había sabido más horrorosa que ahora, jamás de su mente se borraría aquellas imágenes que hubiera preferido no ver… en su corazón, un pequeño bulto comenzó a crecer, algo que no sabía que era y algo que la molestaba sobremanera. Dio gracias a todos los santos cuando la campana sonó y ella salió corriendo del lugar seguida de Miranda y su novio.

Gordo también sintió aquella punzada dolorosa y mortal en el fondo de su corazón, donde poco a poco una profunda herida comenzaba a formarse. Pensó que a Lizzie no le importaba nada, que ella seguiría frente a ellos sin mostrar siquiera un signo de dolor por el comportamiento exagerado de Parker como novia. Que a ella no le dolía y prefirió no hacerse más preguntas que jamás serían respondidas con una afirmación.

Ahora estaba comprobado ya… Lizzie McGuire no lo quería. Y aquella verdad hizo aún más profunda su herida, herida que tardaría en sanar o que solo Lizzie podía curar.

– _**MS –**_

"No debiste haber hecho eso." – reprendía Miranda, cuando salían de la preparatoria.

"Tampoco iba a mostrarle debilidad y decirle que no quería que se sentaran allí porque me destroza verlos juntos." – expresó enojada y caminado más aprisa.

"Escúchame Lizzie." – dijo Kevin tomándola delicadamente del brazo – "Yo soy hombre, por tal conozco como funciona nuestra mente… Gordo finge, él no la quiere, sólo bastó ver que él no correspondía a sus juegos, era ella la que hacía todo y él su juguetito"

"No." – dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa amarga – "Él quiere mostrarme que él si puede ser feliz, por eso no hizo nada para evitar sentarse en esa mesa. Si al menos me respetara un poco jamás hubiera hecho eso… él sabe que siento algo por él."

"Él no lo sabe" – La contradijo Miranda – "por eso está así."

La rubia cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

"Quiero estar sola." – Dijo finalmente – "Les agradezco sus consejos, pero quiero pensar."

"Lizzie…" – dijo Miranda.

"De verdad… quiero estar sola. Nos vemos mañana" – tras decir esto caminó a paso rápido por el lado contrario.

"Esto va a lastimarla mucho… creo que tendré algunas palabras con David." – dijo Kevin con seriedad.

"No." – dijo Miranda observando a la dirección donde Lizzie se perdía – "Él solo debe darse cuanta que ha obrado mal."

"Eso significaría más sufrimiento para Lizzie."

"En ese caso, seré yo quien hable con él… creo que si tú le dijeras algo, recibirías algún golpe, conmigo es más fácil, se cómo manejarlo… él me escuchará."

"Espero que tengas razón." – dijo en tono preocupado.

"La tengo… por el momento Lizzie debe pensar, su cabeza está hecha un mar de confusión." – terminó con media sonrisa.

El chico sonrió y abrazó a su novia para juntos caminar… ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que una persona, a la distancia, los observaba con su mirada llena de odio puro.

– _**MS –**_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente a medida que caminaba. No quería pensar y mucho menos llorar. ¿Por qué la vida iba en contra de ella¿Ella que había hecho para que se lo paguen así? Ella era buena, trataba de ser lo mejor posible, pero claramente, eso no le había servido de nada.

Caminó a paso lento por la vereda mientras sus manos tocaban las hojas que salían de las verjas de las casas. Su cabeza estaba más que confundida, ella ya sabía la respuesta a la más grande pregunta…

… David Gordon no la quería, eso estaba más que confirmado.

"¿Por qué tu afán por herirme?" – Preguntó al aire, con rabia acumulada – "¿Por qué?"

Sin importar que estuviera en la vereda de una calle desierta, sin importar que comenzara a llover, sin importar que comenzara a oscurecer, sin importar nada, se dejó caer por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Levantó la cabeza al cielo y golpeó con furia el pavimento, sintiendo dolor en sus puños, un dolor mínimo comparado con el del alma. Allí descubrió que su corazón ahora latía por otra cosa… era odio, el peor sentimiento que se puede albergar en el corazón.

Sentía las gotas de lluvia en la cara, gotas que se mezclaban con sus lágrimas saladas y caían en el suelo, sonando a un eco tan parecido al que ahora tenía en el fondo de su cuerpo.

Su mente viajó por varios momentos de su vida, momentos en los cuales él era protagonista y ella la observadora. Y después aquel mundo que se quebraba como un simple cristal, rompiendo sus ilusiones, lastimándola con los vidrios que saltaban a ella, hiriéndola, desgarrándola.

Dejó de sentir latir por un momento su corazón, dejó de sentir el aire en su cara y las gotas de lluvia… algo había pasado así que abrió los ojos y una silueta estaba frente a ella, la que extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin dudarlo tomo aquella mano y se irguió frente a aquella persona quien sostenía un resguardo para la lluvia.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó aquella persona.

Lizzie cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo alivio por un momento.

"Sé la solución a todo lo que ahora pasa, Lizzie." – Susurró en su oído – "Terminar con todo esto depende de una respuesta afirmativa de tu parte."

Lizzie se separó y observó a aquel muchacho con detenimiento y por primera vez en la vida observó un brillo diferente en los ojos de Larry Tudgeman, un brillo que la hizo estremecer…

* * *

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

Nuevamente con otro capítulo.

Aquí estoy yo, sola solo con dos lectores… ¿tan pocos hay? Pero bueno, algo es algo ¿no? Me alegro de tener dos RR al menos, yo pensaba que nadie iba a leer ;)

_+ RR +_

**TheNewJP1987: **Pues ya ves, aquí una historia de Lizzie McGuire, no pensarás que quiero hacerte competencia, aunque ciertamente… ¿Qué competencia puedo hacerte si no hay muchos lectores! Espero que te guste la trama y todo… Pienso hacer sufrir a Lizzie y Gordo… o si, soy mala ;)

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, para mí que solo faltan poco para que la bolita de vueltas y baile réquiem en la página :)

Espero que sigas leyendo y no decepcionarte. Nos vemos. Cuídate mucho… ¡Y actualiza tu historia!

**little angel n.n**: Hola… ¿como tas? Muchas gracias por mandar un RR a este, un pobre Fic abandonado a la nada, con una bola de paja como única compañía. Espero que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por prometer leerla hasta el final… me alientas a seguir… y más aún cuando dices que escribo bien, muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en el próximo y espero, te hay gustado este. Besos y cuídate so much.

+ _RR_ +

Nos vemos y sigan leyendo… .

**_.:. Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot .:._**


	3. ¿Qué es la Venganza?

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes como lugares no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie de Disney, solo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Maldito Silencio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

_

* * *

_

_CAPÍTULO 2_

**+ _¿Qué es la Venganza? _+**

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la sombrilla amarilla y sus ojos avellana se perdieron en aquella mirada que decía más de mil palabras. El miedo y algo dentro que no pudo identificar reinaron por un momento por todo su cuerpo, poco después su boca volvió a moverse.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó separándose un poco.

"He visto todo lo que pasa, Lizzie" – comenzó sosteniendo más la sombrilla, evitando que la lluvia los mojara – "Créeme que si yo estuviera en tu situación, no me sentiría nada bien."

"¿Qué situación?" – dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Se muy bien el porqué de esas lágrimas… te afecta la relación que Gordo tiene con McKenzie, no es para menos, muchos de nosotros pensamos que él terminaría contigo, pero no, ahora esta con ella"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Larry?" – preguntó frotando sus ojos.

"Todo eso te duele, lo sé" – dijo ofreciendo su brazo y ambos caminaron – "es por eso que tu corazón comenzará a albergar algo que jamás pensaste sentir"

"Odio." – completó ella con su mirada fija al frente.

"Exactamente, Lizzie" – susurró suavemente – "¿Dime, qué es lo que más deseas hacer ahora?"

El silencio reinó por un momento mientras las gotas de lluvia caían por el pavimento, semejantes a una melodía fúnebre que guiaba sus pasos, sin saberlo, al peor error de su vida. Pocos segundos tardó en contestar, segura de que era eso lo que quería, lo que aspiraba, lo que en verdad sentía dentro de sí, estallando como una bomba atómica sin descargar el humo de la explosión al exterior.

"Vengarme" – dijo al sentir una lágrima por su mejilla.

_Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
_

Larry sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y siguió caminando con Lizzie a su lado.

Un silencio profundo los inundó por un largo instante. Si, aquello era lo que quería, lo que más deseaba. Verlo de la misma manera que ella, verlo sufrir así, despedazado, destruido, humillado. Levantó la mirada al cielo que dejaba de arrojar gotas de lluvia y se despejaba paulatinamente, como si un hechizo fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

_How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me?_

"Es lo que más deseo" – dijo segura y deteniéndose.

"Lo sabía" – Dijo él sonriente – "Por eso estoy aquí. Yo sé como hacer eso realidad"

"Dímelo" – pidió con sus ojos brillantes.

Larry llevó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Lizzie con cuidado.

_Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
_

"La manera más fácil es que tú y yo finjamos ser novios." – dijo con naturalidad.

Lizzie abrió los ojos sorprendida. Todo su interior trabajaba rápidamente para hallar lógica a las palabras dichas por aquel chico. Un rayo de conciencia y otro más claro y profundo de venganza cruzaron al mismo tiempo por su cabeza… confundida, no supo por cual dejarse guiar, solo sabía que la luz es fuerte y siempre es buena. Todo volvía a la normalidad… ¿Tenía sentido?

"¿Por qué debería aceptar?" – preguntó dudosa.

"Tú lo respondiste… venganza"

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

"Sé muy bien que nunca le caí bien a Gordo o al menos que no me soportaba tanto y ¿qué mejor opción que él piense que eres mi novia?" – Sentenció con una sonrisa extraña – "No hay mejor venganza que esa"

Lizzie levantó la cabeza mirándolo con desconfianza. ¿Qué sucedería si ella aceptaba tal trato?

_How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me?_

"¿Qué ganas tú con esto?" – preguntó nuevamente.

"Nada" – Musitó sin sonreír – "Simplemente tómalo como un favor. Tú me caes muy bien Lizzie y él, al ver que estas conmigo se dará cuenta que te quiere y terminará con Parker, en ese momento nos separamos y todo sigue igual"

Lizzie miró al piso y Larry sonrió con maldad.

_Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
_

"Él no me quiere, Larry" – dijo Lizzie aún mirando al suelo, sintiendo que con cada palabra su interior bullía y poco a poco se consumía.

"No te equivoques" – susurró de manera extraña – "por eso debes aceptar, así tú y él sabrán de verdad que sienten el uno por el otro y lograrán aclarar su interior"

¿Qué conllevaría todo aquello¿Sería conveniente aceptar tal propuesta? Si, tal vez era lo mejor. Larry quería su felicidad, de verdad la quería. Ella le sonrió.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó satisfecha.

"Me alegra que entendieras" – susurró volviendo a ofrecer su brazo – "así podrás matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. David sabrá que no puede herirte y terminará por darse cuenta a quien quiere y tú serás feliz"

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

"Jamás pensé que me ayudarías con algo así" – sinceró observando su perfil

"Una vez tú y yo salimos… fuiste una rompecorazones. Quiero que seas feliz, Lizzie" – dijo sonriente – "esa es la única razón"

Lizzie observó el cambio que él había dado. Ahora no era más aquel hombre descuidado en su aspecto físico, todo en él había cambiado y más que nunca se daba cuenta de eso. Él la ayudaría con su venganza y eso era lo más reconfortante. Se preguntaba asustada como ella podía pensar de esa manera ahora. En su naturaleza, la venganza jamás hubiera podido ser concebida, pero ahora todo era diferente, el odio había hecho casa en ella y con ese sentimiento alterando su interior era más fácil tomar esa decisión.

_But somehow now I do_

_Somehow now I do_

Por lo contrario, Larry en su cabeza albergaba más de mil secretos. No sólo era el ayudar a Lizzie en eso. Él quería ayudarla, sí, porque la quería y la estimaba mucho, pero detrás de aquella ayuda había más, algo mucho más profundo. Aquella tregua era necesaria.

Pensó que, al igual que ella, el odio ya estaba dentro de su corazón y era muy difícil a esas alturas sacarlo de ahí. Más fácil sería quebrar un vaso y devolverlo a su estado original.

La rubia llegó frente a su casa y observó todo… desde ese momento ella sería otra y por alguna razón, aquel pensamiento le gusto.

– _**MS –**_

La puerta de su dormitorio fue cerrada con fuerza. Estaba enojado, estaba furioso… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él jamás había sentido rabia, salvo contadas y escasas veces… ahora todo era diferente, su mundo era diferente… ELLA era diferente. Mujer de madera que no sentía nada, mujer irrompible.

El teléfono sonó… no supo de donde se originó esa rapidez para buscar el auricular y tomarlo en sus manos. Tras sentir una vana esperanza y un temblor, contestó.

"Alo" – dijo sin ocultar su tono de ansiedad.

"_Gordo¿Cómo estás?"_ – preguntó aquella voz tan conocida. No pudo evitar decepcionarse… él esperaba oír la dulce e hipnotizante voz de Lizzie no la de Miranda. – _"Sé bien que no era precisamente yo a la que querías escuchar, pero así es la vida"_ – oyó decir a su amiga con voz divertida.

"No esperaba la llamada de nadie" – avisó sentándose en el filo de la cama.

"_Mentirse a si mismo no conlleva nada bueno"_ – aconsejó ella.

"¿Qué sucede, Miranda?" – preguntó, esquivando soberbiamente aquel comentario.

"_Solo quería saber hasta que punto eres capaz de fingir que nada sucede, que todo sigue igual y que nada a cambiado"_ – susurró preocupada.

"Nada ha cambiado, Miranda… todo sigue igual" – dijo con una convicción no tan creíble.

"_Solo sé algo, Gordo… las cosas no son lo que parecen"_

"¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?" – preguntó con un dejo de cansancio en su voz.

"_Tú estás creándote una coraza que poco a poco se resquebrará, mientras que Lizzie trata de forjarse una realidad que poco a poco irá mostrándole que la mentira no es un buen medio para vivir"_

"Miranda… no sé que me quieres decir con eso"

"_Lo sabes perfectamente, David Gordon"_ – dijo ella alzando un poco su voz – _"¿por qué se empeñan en engañarse?"_

"A ver, si a lo que quieres llegar es a mi relación con Parker, no pienso tolerar más ofensas, yo quiero a Parker…"

"_Pero no la amas" _– interrumpió segura.

"Puedo llegar a amarla" – quiso afirmar.

"_¡No te engañes!" _– dijo la chica con tono cansado.

"Entonces dime que quieres que te diga… ¿que estoy con Parker por el simple hecho de que jamás estaré con Lizzie porque ella no me ama y yo si?"

"_Ella te ama, David… ¡ella te ama!" _– dijo Miranda casi gritando.

Las palabras preparadas para decirlas se quedaron atascadas como cuchillos en su garganta, sus sentidos se bloquearon y después, el vacío que antes podía haber sentido se llenaba y aquella herida profunda que se reconstruían.

¿Eran verdad las palabras o simplemente mentiras dichas para consolarlo?

"_Eso es lo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo, Gordo"_ – susurró Miranda con una voz débil.

Gordo fijo su mirada en una fotografía que descansaba en la mesa, en la cual los tres sonreían y las dos chicas lo abrazaban. ¿En verdad aquella mujer lo amaba¿No todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas¿Había una pequeña luz que brotaba de tanta oscuridad¿Podía, aún podía…?

"¿Es verdad lo que dices, Miranda?" – preguntó aún confundido, asimilando lentamente aquella información.

"_Si"_ – respondió – _"es verdad"_

Un fuego venido de su interior explotó en forma de una lágrima que, imperceptible, se deslizaba hasta su mentón y caía al suelo.

"_Es por eso que Lizzie ha estado extraña, por eso no quiere verte ni te habla, porque piensa que tú no la quieres por ser el novio de Parker"_

"Eso no es cierto"

"_Tienes que hacérselo saber, Gordo"_ – dijo insinuante.

"Si" – dijo decidido – "así lo haré, pero antes tengo que hablar con Parker"

"_Me parece bien… pero se amable, se todo un caballero"_

"Así lo haré… Muchas gracias, Miranda…de verdad Muchas Gracias"

"_Para eso son los amigos, Gordo… para eso somos. Así que sería conveniente, si no es mucha molestia, que vinieras a mi casa y después ir a la escuela, así te preparo para todo, te informo varias cosas, los dos se reconcilian y después sean lo que siempre debieron ser… novios. No le diré nada a Lizzie, será un sorpresa"_

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del muchacho.

"Claro"

"_Así será, entonces hasta mañana"_

"Hasta mañana"

Colgó el teléfono y una inmensa alegría lo recorrió por completo… pronto la alegría dejaría de fluir, al igual que la esperanza.

– _**MS –**_

Lizzie, quien aún observaba por la ventana cercana la media noche pensaba en lo que su vida sería de hoy en adelante, todo lo que tenía que seguir y lo que tenía que afrontar.

Recordó como sus padres, al verla llegar mojada y con su mirada inflamada y roja, se preocuparon y le dieron el casi conocido discurso de protección, pero su interior, ella misma no quería más regaños, suficientes tenía con los de su alma. Lo único que hizo fue decir que nada había pasado, que había sido la lluvia la causante de su humedad, que todo estaba bien para después subir a su habitación y quedarse en ese lugar, pensando, meditando lo que venía… todo lo que aquella propuesta podía llegar a ocasionar y todo lo que llevaría consigo.

Si, había hecho bien al aceptar aquello. Ella y Larry habían reforzado lazos de amistad muy grandes al comienzo de aquel año, por alguna razón, aquel chico la ayudaba demasiado y poco a poco comenzaba a verlo como un hermano o como un gran apoyo…

La actitud y madurez que había demostrado al inicio del año era realmente admirable. Larry podía ser un gran tesoro, un gran muchacho venido en un paquete muy extraño, como dijo alguna vez su mamá.

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Todavía podía recordar su agradable cita. Jamás pensó que Larry Tudgeman podía ser sinónimo de diversión alguna vez.

Se levantó y de puso de pie, observando los árboles de las afueras, los cuales movían sus copas por el viento travieso que viajaba de norte a sur.

"Mañana el sol pintará distinto…" – susurró con tristeza.

Una nube cubrió la luna llena, hasta dejar el lugar en penumbra.

– _**MS –**_

El sol radiante iluminaba sus rostros y ambos chicos ingresaron a la preparatoria.

"Ya lo sabes, Gordo" – dijo con entusiasmo Miranda – "tú compórtate normal hasta que hables con Parker, después yo me encargo de todo"

"Claro" – dijo el chico alegre.

Al entrar, en el primer pasillo que llevaba a su aula, observaron un grupo de chicas aglomeradas.

"De seguro Sanders compró un cerebro y quiere presentárselo a todas" – dijo Miranda.

Ambos chicos rieron hasta que vieron observaron a Parker salir de entre la multitud.

"Bien, Gordo… el momento ha llegado" – dijo la chica dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Si"

"Hola, Gordo, Miranda" – dijo saludando con un beso a su novio.

"Necesito decirte algo, Parker" – dijo con seriedad el chico.

"Bueno, yo los veo luego" – dijo Miranda.

"No esperen, antes que nada quiero decirles algo" – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron confundidos.

"¿De qué se trata?" – preguntó Gordo con una rara sensación.

"¿A que no saben que pareja ha regresado, bueno aunque no fue pareja en sí, pero es igual"

"¿Cuál?" – preguntó Miranda.

"Bueno, me parece extraño que ustedes no lo sepan" – dijo la castaña extrañada.

"¿Cuál es la pareja?" – preguntó con tono desesperado Gordo.

"Véanlo ustedes mismo" – dijo McKenzie señalando con un gesto elegante detrás de ellos.

Los chicos, con un presentimiento extraño voltearon y ahí, del brazo de Larry Tudgeman iba Lizzie con una sonrisa extensa y con aires de felicidad extrema.

"Lizzie volvió con Tudgeman." – completó Parker sonriendo.

Miranda negó con la cabeza sintiéndose miserable… ¿qué pensaría Gordo ahora?

Gordo sintió el suelo retumbar, las paredes destruirse y los vidrios resquebrajarse. Ahí estaba la mujer que había pensado, lo amaba; ahí estaba, tomada del brazo de otro hombre que no era él… ahí estaba ella. El dolor siguió su rumbo, siguió el rumbo del vacío que volvía a ser vació y de la herida que volvía a ser herida.

El vacío se llenaba de hojas marchitas y la herida se infectaba más… dolor, dolor en vida, dolor de muerte.

La sensación que experimentó Lizzie fue distinta, observó el semblante de su amigo al verla con Larry y su sonrisa se extendió mucho más. Obtenía lo que merecía: dolor, ofensa, desprecio y más dolor.

"Hola, chicos" – saludó ella – "aunque ya conocen a Larry quiero presentarlo de otra forma"

_La humillación._

"Como mi novio" – terminó sonriente.

_La mentira_

El desahogo y satisfacción hicieron morada en su cuerpo de niña, mientras que un abismo comenzaba a abrirse, a formarse y separarlos, quizá… para siempre. Aquello era lo que los mortales llaman _venganza._

* * *

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

Hola, Hola… Mejor tarde que nunca :)

Lo sé, he demorado, pero no por que yo quisiera, motivos de fuerza mayor llamados profesores, deberes lecciones y demás, pero ya volví ya estoy aquí, haciendo locuras y matando poco a poco de dolor a los personajes… ¿Creen que estoy siendo muy cruel con ellos?

En fin, con un RR me lo hacen saber y ya. Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas y todas sus sugerencias aceptadas. Siempre he amado los RR y también he amado contestarlos, así que vamos a eso…

_+ RR +_

**little angel n.n**: Muchas gracias por los halagos, de verdad, me ayudan mucho.

¿De verdad crees que es hermosa? Uy, chica, me sonrojas de verdad. Pues espero que sigas pensando eso al transcurso de la historia, será difícil la relación de Gordo y Lizzie y como ves en este capítulo aquella "servilleta" está cooperando con eso… ¿qué tal?

No te preocupes, no dejaré de escribir la historia, a mi me está encantando escribirla. Nos vemos en el próximo y se sincera… ¿hay mucho sufrimiento para los dos?

Nos vemos… besos.

PD: Tienes cuenta en MSN. El mío es bewitching(guiónbajo)mme(arroba) hotmail(punto)com

**TheNewJP1987: **Hola, compañero… ¿que cuentas? Mientras tu en tu Fic tratas de que esos dos se de cuenta de la verdad pero que gente inoportuna no los deje, yo en mi Fic estoy haciendo lo mismo pero con un tono más dramático, como más real y pues, precisamente es él quien está haciendo posible eso "… Tudgeman…"

Gracias por apoyarme. Nos vemos en el otro chap… te dejaré un RR a más tardar hoy, ya la he leído, excelente… ¿Qué harán?

Cuídate… Bye.

**LyG4ever:** Hola, bienvenida a este FanFiction.

¿De verdad te asustó? Pues como vez, Larry ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo, todo lo ha cambiado.

Sigue leyendo, gracias por el apoyo

**Mimi Star:** Que cuentas. Gracias por leer y bienvenida.

Pues si, pensé en publicar esto porque de verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. La trama es difícil y sobre todo habrá grandes complicaciones. Muchas gracias por tus halagos, siempre me han gustado. Yo quiero expresar en es historia lo que veo en realidad, la relación tan difícil que tendrán Gordo y Lizzie y más aún con Tudgeman ahora. Pues Kevin fue inspirado en un amigo que s igualito a él, Lindo, hermoso… bueno, _en todo sentido_ ;)

He aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos, besos…

+ _RR_ +

El próximo capítulo estarán el línea después de una semana y media o dos semanas, depende de la velocidad de corrección que le de, está escrito, pero la ortografía, expresión y demás me estaban volviendo loca. Nos vemos después

Cuídense y sean felices.

_**.: Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot :.**_


	4. Lágrimas de Odio y Amor

**Sinopsis:** Lizzie se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que siente por Gordo… y él con tal de olvidarla ha conseguido una novia. ¿Será cierto que personas destinadas se unen a pesar de las adversidades¿Será este su caso o habrá una excepción? Solo de ella depende recuperar lo que cree perdido y de él darse cuenta de la realidad.

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes como lugares no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie de Disney, solo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Maldito Silencio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 3_

_**+ Lágrimas de Odio y Amor +**_

Sus ojos, aún cerrados, le dolían sobremanera… Jamás habían sentido ese dolor, tal vez de niño, pero ahora era distinto… todas esas lágrimas que habían salido de su ser, mezcla de derrota, rabia y resignación, eran lágrimas de amor, de amor perdido y falso.

Gordo, sentado en el suelo del cuarto de servicio todavía lloraba, silenciosamente, pero lo hacía. Aquella era la única forma de descargar todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que podía matarlo si no era expulsado. Una sonrisa de ironía escapó de su garganta al recordar aquella frase que una vez escuchó en televisión cuando era un niño.

"_Los hombres no lloran, los hombres son fuertes… las lágrimas únicamente muestran debilidad"_

Si perder a la mujer que amaba y no lloraba era debilidad, no era hombre… lo aceptaba, pero dentro, muy dentro sabía que varios, cientos, miles de hombres con aspecto rudo y poderoso tienen el alma rota y lloran por dentro, en silencio. Esa clase de llanto hace mucho más daño y los vuelve mucho más débiles.

El llanto no era sinónimo de debilidad, no, era sinónimo de valentía porque no le daba temor alguno mostrar lo que sentía y sentirse orgulloso por ello… si, orgulloso por el daño que recibía y que superaría.

Se levantó del suelo, limpiando su pantalón al escuchar el timbre preventivo para ingresar al segundo periodo. Si quería sobreponerse, tenía que enfrentar todo aquello. Él no sería un cobarde, él no se escondería bajo el manto de la soledad y decepción, no… él se enfrentaría a lo que vendría, daría la cara, sería valiente tal cual sus padres le habían enseñado, no fingiría.

Un soldado puede perder mil batallas, pero no la guerra.

Observó su reflejo en un espejo colgado en la pared. No lucía nada bien, pero tenía que salir o sino Lizzie McGuire sabría que eso le afectaba, que lo destrozaba su nueva actitud.

"No, a ella no le importa nada de lo que yo sienta." – Se dijo a si mismo – "porque ella no me quiere a mi, ella quiere a Larry Tudgeman… ¡Deja de engañarte!" – Gritó esto último, mirando el espejo, como si con aquellas palabras pudiera retomar su vida anterior, vida en la que el sufrimiento nunca hubiera podido ser concebido.

Abrió la puerta despacio y salió cuando ningún alumno lo observaba, y rápidamente se dirigió al baño de hombres. Entró apresuradamente y se mojó la cara, frotándosela con fuerza, tomó una toalla desechable y volvió a salir. Todo eso lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ahí, alguien que negaba con la cabeza y se paraba frente al espejo.

"Aún hay mucho más camino que recorrer" – susurró Kevin – "y no será fácil."

– _**MS –**_

Entró rápidamente al salón y se sentó en su puesto, justo al lado de ella. El primer período no había sido del todo malo, clases normales, lecturas un tanto difíciles, problemas complicados, había sido normal, normal hasta que el timbre sonó. Ella se paró tan elegante, tan bella y él pensó que iría por él pero no, siguió de largo hasta encontrarse con su ahora novio, Larry Tudgeman y se fue con él… se fue con él y las ganas de desahogarse no habían esperado más.

El segundo timbre estaba por sonar y él abrió su libro de Literatura y fingió leer.

A pesar de los bullicios, de todo el ruido, Gordo distinguió su risa… como no hacerlo si ya se la sabía de memoria, estaba seguro que podía oírla a pesar de que una banda de guerra entera tocara a su alrededor y ella riera con Miranda a una distancia de cuatro metros. El amor era capaz de todo… si, de todo, incluso de forjar en el interior un sentimiento negativo.

Lizzie entró al aula, riendo, entrelazadas sus manos con las de Larry, quien no se había separado de ella en ningún momento… si debían fingir todo aquello, debían hacerlo bien y creíble. Un simple error y todo se vendría abajo.

"Creo que está funcionando." – Le susurró Lizzie deteniéndolo unos cuantos puestos antes de llegar.

"Lo está, Lizzie." – Dijo sonriendo – "Gordo esta destrozado, me atrevería a decir que hasta ha llorado."

La rubia sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho y observó asustada a su novio para después mirar a Gordo, quien no había separado su mirada del libro.

"¿De verdad piensas eso?" – Preguntó Lizzie con cierto temor en la voz, y Tudgeman asintió – "Creo que esto fue un tanto lejos, Larry. Lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí."

"¿No querías venganza?" – preguntó tomando entre sus manos las temblorosas de Lizzie.

"Si, pero…"

"La venganza conlleva dolor, Lizzie, al igual que el amor. Si nunca has sufrido y nadie te ha odiado por amar a alguien, créeme, ese no es amor." – Dijo él con seriedad – "El amor te hace sufrir por eso es difícil de conseguirlo."

El chico distinguió a Kevin y Miranda ingresar por la puerta y sin dudarlo, besó ligeramente los labios de Lizzie. Ella se asustó y él le sonrió.

"Esta acción es normal." – Musitó Larry y se alejó, caminando hacia su puesto.

Lizzie cerró los ojos y se giró, al abrirlos, la mirada reprobatoria de Miranda y Kevin se posó en ella, pero no le importó, dándose media vuelta fue a su lugar y se sentó, ignorándolos completamente.

Los jóvenes fueron a sus lugares cuando el profesor ingresó al aula y pidió que guardaran sus cosas porque tomaría una lección escrita sobre la clase pasada, la cual tenían que haber preparado. Lizzie pensó que ese día no podía ser peor.

– _**MS –**_

"¿Has averiguado algo?" – Preguntó Melina a Matt sentándose en la mesa que compartían también con Lanny.

"Se podría decir que algo." – Dijo el chico jugando con una papa de su almuerzo.

"Dilo." – Ordenó la rubia.

"Ayer Lizzie llegó tarde y parecía haber llorado." – Dijo él, dejando su tenedor en la bandeja – "Mis padres le preguntaron si se sentía bien, ella respondió que si y no bajó a cenar."

Lanny observó a Matt con un gesto preocupado.

"Eso ya lo sabemos Lanny." – Dijo Matt – "Algo está afectando a Lizzie, pero no sabemos cual es el motivo."

"Pues deberías comenzar a indagar, el tiempo se agota." – Dijo con autoridad Melina y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

Lanny volvió a negar con la cabeza y Matt se encogió de hombros.

Lanny podía tener razón¿estaría obrando bien al hacer todo aquello? Habría beneficios para los tres, sí, pero… ¿A qué precio? Movió la cabeza y quiso apartar esos pensamientos extraños de la cabeza… sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sus prioridades estaban ya ordenadas.

– _**MS –**_

"Lizzie." – Llamó la voz de Miranda y junto con Larry dieron la vuelta.

"¿Sí?" – Preguntó sonriente.

"Necesito hablar contigo." – Dijo seria y cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia observó a Tudgeman y él asintió.

"Te espero en la esquina." – Informó para después darle un beso corto en los labios, Miranda miró hacia otro lado – "Adiós."

Esperó un tiempo prudencial, hasta observar cómo el chico se sentaba en una banca y con un gesto de reproche y preocupación, observó fijamente los ojos color avellana de su amiga. Ninguna de las dos expresó palabra alguna, pero era clara la tensión que existía, Miranda no estaba ahí precisamente para felicitarla por su nuevo noviazgo, aquella actitud y gesto de reprimenda solo conllevaban algo…

"¿Es tu única manera de escape?" – Preguntó sin emoción alguna.

"Miranda… no quiero discutir contigo." – Respondió Lizzie – "Sé lo que hago, créeme, lo único que pido es apoyo, nada más."

"¿Apoyo?" – Cuestionó incrédula – "¿Apoyo para qué?. ¿para que tu sola caves tu propia tumba?... Lizzie¿qué sucede contigo?. ¿Por qué ahora Tudgeman y tú son novios?"

"¿Crees que nadie puede fijarse en mi?" – Preguntó molesta – "Por el amor de Dios, Miranda, yo no iba a esperar por siempre a Gordo. Él tiene a Parker¿por qué yo iba a estar sola y llorarlo por siempre cuando él no lo hace? No, Miranda." – susurró negando con la cabeza – "Mi fortaleza tiene un límite, límite que Gordo logró traspasar."

"¿Qué te sucede, Lizzie?. ¿Qué te hizo Tudgeman para que cambiaras de la noche a la mañana?"

"Él no me hizo nada… Yo necesitaba de alguien, él estuvo ahí, él me apoyo y se lo agradeceré eternamente"

"No lo quieres" – dijo firmemente.

"Sí lo quiero." – contestó altanera.

La chica de cabello negro miraba recelosa a su amiga. ¿En verdad era Lizzie McGuire la que estaba frente a ella¿No era alguien usurpando su lugar?

"Así que te pido algo Miranda…" – exclamó seriamente- "…déjame vivir mi vida, deja que sea yo la que elija qué está bien y qué está mal, deja que sea yo quien vea mi error si es que lo hay… deja que sea yo quien lo ratifique, no me ayudes." – Terminado de decir, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Un nudo en la garganta no la dejó respirar y las ganas de llorar acrecentaron a medida que Lizzie se alejaba. No, no era la misma¿qué habían hecho con su amiga? Ella llegó hasta donde su novio y después comenzaron a caminar. Miranda pudo observar claramente como Larry daba media vuelta su cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa de burla y superioridad, diciéndole con ese gesto más de mil palabras.

– _**MS –**_

Cuando decidió que lo mejor era despejarse dando una pequeña caminata por el parque, una voz lo llamó. Se paró y dio lentamente la vuelta encontrándose frente a frente con Miranda.

"Lizzie McGuire no me quiere y mucho menos me ama, Miranda." – Susurró el chico con una sonrisa melancólica.

La joven lo único que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente al chico y detener las lágrimas que querían brotar de su ojos negros, cerrándolos. Por ella, por culpa de ella su mejor amigo se encontraba en ese estado. Si ella no hubiera dicho nada, todo seguiría igual; si ella no hubiera dicho nada, jamás hubiera alimentado ese amor que Gordo sentía por Lizzie y que ella no era capaz de ver.

"Lo siento, Gordo" – susurró con tristeza Miranda – "de verdad lo siento."

"No tienes por que disculparte, tú hiciste lo que creías conveniente hacer" – se separó y tomó los hombros de Miranda – "pero fue tarde… Lizzie no me esperó."

"Está confundida." – Trató de excusarla.

"No." – Musitó negando con la cabeza – "Está enamorada."

"Gordo, ella no ama a ese intento de ser humano." – Dijo convincente y enojada – "Solamente lo usa, lo usa para tapar aquel hueco que tú no llenaste a su debido tiempo, nada más."

"Conocemos a Lizzie… ella no es de las personas que utilicen a los demás para salir de otros problemas, ella no es así." – Dijo quitando sus manos de los hombros femeninos.

"Las personas cambian y usan diferentes formas para defenderse de su realidad o tal vez… son manipuladas." – Dijo sabiamente, tomando el hombro de su amigo – "Máscaras, eso es lo que usa Lizzie en estos momentos, no es real, no es ella."

"Miranda." – Murmuró entre dientes- "Si el destino quiere que ella y yo tengamos algo, llegará a su tiempo, tendré que esperar pero por ahora debo seguir."

"¿Y qué harás con Parker?" – Preguntó la chica mientras los dos caminaban.

"Separarme de ella. Si finjo que todo esta bien, la lastimaré y de paso me lastimaré a mí, no lo creo justo para ninguno de los dos"

"Es lo mejor." – apoyó la joven mirando al frente

"Sí."

Ambos siguieron caminando, despejándose y aliviando su alma cansada, ambos sabían que desde esos momentos aquel trío tendría los altibajos frecuentes de una amistad pero no sabían si podrían lograr lo más importante y difícil: superarlo. De ellos dependería únicamente salvar o hundir aquellos años de entrañable hermandad. Sería difícil sobrellevar todo y más cuando terceros intervendrían en su misión hacia la conquista y libertad de su mente.

– _**MS –**_

Después de la cena y de realizar todos sus deberes, abrió la ventana de su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando fijamente por el cristal transparente… pensando.

Ella, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire era una persona muy sensible, fiel y sincera, pero ahora, en esos momentos no era eso, no era ni la sombra de lo que antes habría sido. Ahora no era sensible, no cuando su acciones lastimaban a otros; no era fiel, cuando traicionó la confianza de su mejor amiga; y mucho menos era sincera, porque había mentido a todos y lo peor, se había mentido a si misma.

"¿Cuándo dejaste de ser como eras, Lizzie?" – Susurró cerrando los ojos – "¿Cuándo te convertiste en lo que eres ahora?. ¿Cuándo?"

El silencio de las once de la noche fue su respuesta.

Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. Los árboles aún se movían por el viento y las calles estaban tranquilas y desoladas, no había movimiento alguno en ellas. Deseaba con toda el alma que su vida fuera a sí.

Volvió a caminar dando vueltas por toda su habitación.

Miranda, su mejor amiga¿qué pensaría de ella ahora? Debía reconocer que su actitud para con ella no había sido la adecuada pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a decirle todo eso, a mentirle en gran parte y a herirla con simples bobadas. Aquella chica de cabello negro había estado con ella cuando nadie más lo había hecho ¿y la trató así? Dios, algo no estaba bien con ella. Mañana tendría que disculparse y tratar de enmendar lo que había hecho. No perdería su amistad, no como perdió la de Gordo.

Detuvo su marcha y miró hacia un lado. El espejo de su armario reflejaba a la joven rubia de 16 años.

Gordo, su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo dejó que toda esa relación llegara a ese punto? Punto en el que pareciera que no había marcha atrás. Todo comenzó cuando aquella joven, Parker McKenzie lo había besado frente a toda la escuela en la hora del receso. El que lo hubiera besado le molestaba mucho pero el que no le hubiera dicho nada a Miranda y a ella la enojaba mucho más. Eran amigos, se suponía que eran amigos, entonces ¿Por qué no les dijo nada sobre aquella relación que había comenzado?. ¿Pensaba que nadie se enteraría?. ¿Que _ELLA_ no se enteraría?

Se alejó del espejo y se recostó en la cama.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había hecho bien aceptar la propuesta de Larry y llevar a cabo lo que él llamaba _"venganza compartida", _no entendía muy bien lo de compartida pero entendía lo de venganza y con eso bastaba. Larry la había ayudado y mucho.

Pero¿por qué no se sentía bien, si según ella había hecho lo que creía correcto?. ¿Por qué aquel vacío?

"¿Por qué?" – se preguntó en voz alta, mientras una lágrima descendió traviesa por su mejilla.

Se limpió rápidamente aquella lágrima, ella había prometido no llorar más pero era inevitable, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con más fuerza y era casi imposible detenerlas.

Eran lágrimas de amor y de odio hacia la misma persona, hacia Godo.

No supo cuándo, pero sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo descansó sobre la acolchonada cama, mientras los fantasmas se alejaban de ella y la dejaban dormir tranquila y en paz… por primera vez desde hace una semana.

– _**MS –**_

Su mano balanceaba una cadenita de oro, en la que dos letras se hallaban entrelazadas, como si la naturaleza sabia los hubiera predestinado.

La "L" adjunta a la "M" en total sincronía.

Se levantó de su cama y estrujó en sus manos el débil y fino colgante, lastimándose la palma con una de las salientes de la letra "M". Desistió en su afán de romperlo y lo colocó en su cajita de terciopelo negro, cerrándolo y luego guardándolo bajo llave en uno de los cajones de su escritorio de madera.

Larry Tudgeman dejó que su cuerpo caiga en la cama con libertad.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en el cual, con toda ilusión y amor, mandó al joyero de su barrio realizar aquel colgante, le había costado todos los ahorros que tenía pero había valido la pena, en esos tiempos pensó que había valido la pena: pero ahora, en el presente, aquella cadena no valía nada… nada.

¿Y pensar que ese pequeño regalo estaba dirigido a la persona que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora? Rió por aquel recuerdo. Si alguien le habría advertido que el fuego quema a pesar de ser tan hermoso, nunca se habría acercado.

El día en el cual fue entregada la cajita de terciopelo negro, ese mismo día la llevó a la preparatoria y ese mismo día sería entregada a su destinataria, pero nada de lo que ese día pasó lo hubiera imaginado…

_Caminó por los pasillos de la preparatoria, era la hora del receso largo y no pensaba en una mejor oportunidad que aquella, nada podía fallar, el sol estaba en total esplendor, no había nubes y el clima primaveral estaba fresco, rodeándolo con aquella brisa suave y tranquila._

_Sacó la caja negra y respiró hondo. Sabía que ella debería estar junto con Lizzie y Gordo en la misma mesa de siempre. Iría por ella, le pediría que lo acompañara un momento y luego, junto con la cadena, le diría todo lo que sentía y declararía su amor. Sonrió y viró la esquina que lo separaba de la entrada del comedor._

_El regalo cayó al suelo y el sonido de la caja de madera al estrellarse no se oyó por los bullicios que había en ese lugar…_

_Ella, Miranda Sánchez estaba ahí, en la mesa acostumbrada junto con sus amigos y besándose con él, con Kevin Kemingway. Su cuerpo quiso caer, pero sus piernas se negaron, permanecieron estables cuando oyó decir a unas chicas que salían que aquello debía suceder tarde o temprano, que ellos tuvieron que ser novios a mediados de su primer año de preparatoria y no al término._

_La mente se nubló al igual que sus ojos, se agachó lentamente y recogió el regalo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Caminó lentamente hasta los pasillos, sonriendo, pero al virar observando que no había nadie, corrió lo más que pudo, corrió alejándose de ese lugar, corrió sin tregua, corrió mientras su interior se comprimía y las esperanzas desaparecían._

_La había perdido… la había perdido…_

Sintió una brisa y algo caliente recorrer su mejilla. Levantó la mano y después la colocó delante de sus ojos… eran lágrimas.

Se dio media vuelta y estrujó la almohada en la que siempre dormía con fuerza y en ella gritó, descargando la frustración que sentía y las ganas de acabar con aquel sufrimiento inútil.

La vida jamás tuvo que haberle pagado de tal manera, la vida era una farsa, la vida era un teatro y él uno de los tantos títeres manejados a su antojo. Ahora ella pagaría todo lo que había ocasionando en él, todo lo que él había hecho y dado por ella.

Más gotas surcaron su cara… gotas, lágrimas de odio.

Lizzie lo ayudaría a conseguir lo que más anhelaba y él la ayudaría a observar la realidad, pero ella… Miranda Sánchez sufriría, sufriría como él lo había hecho. La _venganza_, todo ello se resumía con esa palabra.

El amor y el odio siempre se encuentran en polos opuestos, son distintos y muy difíciles de comprender pero cuando los dos llegan a unirse, a fusionarse… todo es caos y Larry Tudgeman sabría que era estar en el centro de los dos.

* * *

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

Hola, queridos lectores… ¿cómo tan? Espero que bien.

Lo lamento lo lamento _(susurra Mia en el piso con desesperación) _prometí actualizar en una semana pero hubo algunos problemas, lo siento de verdad. Hoy me he sentado y me he propuesto acabar de corregir el capítulo y ya está… capítulo listo y en línea.

En este capítulo si que las cosas toman forma y los personajes deben saber que la fortaleza será su herramienta indispensable frente a su realidad y medio. Así ha salido la historia y así seguirá saliendo _Don't worry_ ellos no van a sufrir tanto, solo deben aprender a vivir y a madurar… "_si, si como no" (susurra la conciencia de Mia)_

Ahora, he sabido que los RR no pueden ser contestados en la página y por eso, utilizaré el medio que ha propuesto contestación por envío de mensajes.

Gracias por su RR a:

_**+ Mimi Star +**_  
**_+ nicegirl662 +_**  
_**+ little angel n.n +**_

Nos vemos luego y cuídense mucho.

**_.: Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot :._**


	5. Alianzas Peligrosas

**Sinopsis:** Lizzie se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que siente por Gordo… y él con tal de olvidarla ha conseguido una novia. ¿Será cierto que personas destinadas se unen a pesar de las adversidades¿Será este su caso o habrá una excepción? Todo se invierte: de ÉL depende recuperar lo que cree perdido y de ELLA darse cuenta de la realidad. Y Miranda ¿Qué sucederá con ella si el fantasma de Larry sigue inundando su ser?

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes como lugares no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie de Disney, solo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Maldito Silencio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 4_

_**+ Alianzas Peligrosas +**_

"Lizzie, Lizzie, permíteme un halago." – Dijo Matt cuando la rubia entró a la cocina. Él se levantó del asiento y sonrió con inocencia – "Te ves horrible esta mañana."

"Gusano." – Dijo ella con rabia

"Monstruo."

"Puerco espín apestoso."

"Bruja."

"Ah… ¡mamá!" – Gritó Lizzie y Matt corrió a sentarse y fingir que comía el cereal.

"Veo que aún necesitas de mamá para defenderte, Lizzie." – Susurró Matt colocando más leche en un tazón azul – "Sigues siendo débil."

La última palabra retumbó en sus oídos haciendo un eco espantoso dentro de sí… por primera vez su hermano podía tener razón.

Su madre entró y tras regañar a Matt, ella simplemente se sentó y jugó con las hojuelas de maíz que flotaban en la leche. Sam y Jo se miraron y después de que el pequeño castaño saliera corriendo con el teléfono por una llamada de Lanny, ambos padres se sentaron a cada extremo de su hija.

"Lizzie." – Comenzó Jo con su usual voz de preocupación – "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, mamá." – Contestó sonriente. Esa mañana había decidido que ese problema lo afrontaría sola y sin ayuda de nadie, comenzaría a mostrar la fortaleza oculta en ella – "Es simplemente que me preocupa una lección que di ayer, fue un tanto difícil y creo que no sacaré una buena nota."

"Era eso." – Dijo aliviada Jo – "Hija, pensé que era algo mucho más grave."

"No, solo es eso." – Volvió a decir mostrando la mejor sonrisa que podía fingir.

"La próxima vez coméntalo, Lizzie, no nos preocupes tanto." – Dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y siguió comiendo… la mentira era mala pero en esos casos necesaria.

– _**MS –**_

Las clases siguieron su rumbo normal y cada vez que la sirena sonaba indicando un nuevo periodo, Gordo sentía escalofríos. Nunca antes había hecho eso¿cómo debía terminar con Parker sin lastimarla? Observó el reloj, los segundos corrían lentos, tan lentos que parecían eternos.

Su alma le pedía a gritos que volteara, que observara a la persona que junto a él tomaba notas y atendía aquella clase de Historia, más su orgullo se lo negaba rotundamente, él decía que ya suficiente humillación recibió.

Movió su cabeza y trató de atender la clase que explicaba el profesor. Se asustó al mirar el pizarrón, el nombre de la chica rubia estaba en todos lados, volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se alivió al observar nombres de los libertadores o personas de antaño. Se estaba volviendo loco, eso era seguro.

Diez minutos después, los cuales parecieron siglos para Gordo, el timbre sonó dando por iniciado el receso largo. Guardó sus cosas y se levantó, pasó por detrás de los puestos y se encontró con Miranda, Lizzie había salido ya del salón… con Tudgeman.

"Creo que es el momento¿no?" – Dijo Miranda.

"Si." – Resopló el chico mirando al suelo.

"Tranquilo, todo estará bien." – Animó la chica con una sonrisa – "Debes hacer tu carga más liviana, piensa eso y todo saldrá de manera espontánea."

"Miranda tiene razón." – Dijo Kevin abrazando por los hombros a su novia – "Cuatro días de noviazgo no significan mucho."

"Si, solo son… cuatro días. No creo que Parker se pudo haber enamorado en tan poco tiempo." – Exclamó Miranda.

"Claro." – Musitó Gordo.

"Suerte." – Dijeron los chicos a coro.

Salió del aula y buscó con la mirada a Parker. Ella estaba cerca de su casillero guardando unos libros. Caminó decidido hacia ella y cuando la castaña cerró el locker, su mirada brilló y sin pensarlo se arrojó a los brazos de Gordo.

"Parker." – Dijo el chico cuando ella se separó – "Necesitamos hablar."

McKenzie borró enseguida su sonrisa… algo no estaba bien.

– _**MS –**_

"Quiero hablar con Miranda." – Dijo Lizzie mientras observaba los árboles moverse con el viento.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Larry fingiendo desinterés mientras comía verduras.

"Quiero disculparme con ella… la forma en la que la traté ayer fue un tanto grosera."

"Lizzie." – Dijo el chico llamando la atención de la rubia – "Si eso te hace sentir mejor, hazlo, es tu amiga."

"Gracias." – Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Y creo que no tendrías que contarle nuestro pequeño trato, ella no lo entendería."

"Claro."

Los ojos azules de Larry se posaron en los ojos negros de Miranda cuando ella llegaba al comedor del patio. La joven no los retiró, simplemente los mantuvo fijos, retándolo. El sonrió y ella levantó una ceja… esa mujer era muy difícil de vencer, le gustaba aquellos enfrentamientos de miradas, era una manera indirecta de tener por lo menos cinco segundos de su atención. Dejó de mirarlo cuando Kevin llamó su atención, vencido volvió a bajar la mirada y comer un poco de pudín… Poco a poco iría cediendo, era cuestión de tiempo.

– _**MS –**_

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Parker cuando se sentaron en una mesa alejada.

"Sabes, Parker, eres una chica maravillosa, una persona muy valiosa y te estimo mucho, pero…" – Calló unos momentos, tenía que reunir el valor necesario, nunca antes había terminaba con alguien.

"¿Pero?" – Preguntó la chica cogiendo entre sus manos las de Gordo, incentivándolo a seguir.

Una atmósfera helada se posó en su cuerpo, era difícil.

"Pero creo que todo esto no funciona, quiero decir… el que tú y yo seamos novios."

La chica soltó las manos de Gordo y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó con sus ojos vidriosos.

"Si, creo que no funciona."

"¿Por qué? Yo me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo¿tú no?" – Preguntó confundida.

"Si, es solo que confundí el tipo de querer, yo simplemente te quiero como una amiga… y no como novia"

"¿Acaso no te gusto¿soy muy insoportable?" – preguntó casi con desesperación, mientras que de sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir como agua de manantial y hundió su cara entre sus manos.

"Parker" – llamó Gordo – "Parker"

"Yo te quiero, Gordo." – Susurró ella entre sollozos – "Yo te quiero."

"Yo también, pero no como…"

"No digas eso." – Dijo exaltada y mirándolo nuevamente – "Tú me estás mintiendo, no es verdad, simplemente estás confundido… no es lo que quieres." – Decía la chica negando con la cabeza y su voz adquiría cada vez un tono desesperado.

"Parker…"

"¡No mientas!" – Gritó e hizo que varios chicos los miraran, entre ellos Kevin y Miranda.

"Tranquilízate, por favor."

McKenzie respiró hondamente y cogió las manos del chico.

"Escúchame, Gordo… quiero una razón, quiero saber el porqué."

"Ya te lo dije."

"No, no es eso." – susurró desconfiada, como si Gordo le mintiera.

"Es eso."

La chica miró hacia otro lado y se levantó.

"Te he querido desde aquella vez en el baile de secundaria cuando fui con Ethan, te quería desde ese momento, es solo que no me daba cuenta por los prejuicios que había, yo te quiero, te amo y si terminas conmigo…" – se detuvo un momento y su mirada se fijó en la del chico – "soy capaz de todo, incluso de atentar contra mi vida." – Dijo segura y limpiando las pocas lágrimas que sobrevivían en sus mejillas.

Gordo la miró atónito y también se levantó.

"Soy capaz de eso y más, aún no me conoces totalmente" – masculló con voz ronca y con su mirada neutra.

"Parker…"

"Ya lo sabes" – Dijo simplemente para alejarse del lugar a paso lento, fingiendo que nada había sucedido. Gordo cerró los ojos y volvió a sentarse.

A pesar de no conocerla sabía que era capaz… desde el primer momento en que fueron novios, ella mostró sin vergüenza alguna su corazón y le dio a entender lo mucho que ella lo quería, hasta podría decirse que estaba obsesionada con él. Un miedo repentino comenzó en su interior.

¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse ahora?. ¿Acaso no era suficiente que la vida le hubiera negado una oportunidad con Lizzie para que todavía le cargara aquella situación?. ¿Por qué a él?. ¿Por qué? Golpeó sus muslos con las manos, descargando parte de la frustración que sentía.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" – Preguntó Miranda sentándose delante de él.

"Mal." – murmuró bajando la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Kevin.

"No lo tomó bien" – Dijo levantando nuevamente la cabeza y mirando fijamente un punto al frente – "Ella me quiere, dice que me ama y que si la dejo, sería capaz de todo… incluso de atentar contra su vida"

Miranda se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar un grito y Kevin frunció el ceño.

"Y sé que es capaz" – Afirmó Gordo sin ánimo.

El silencio que reinó después, fue aterrador.

– _**MS –**_

Tenía aún la cara entre sus brazos, lloraba, lloraba sola en aquella aula, sin nadie que estuviera a su lado, sin nadie que la consolara. Las lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban a mayor rapidez cuando su cuerpo hipaba por los sollozos. Se preguntaba el porqué la vida era así, porque la vida le daba algo que pensaba la quería y después se lo quitaba. Su mente no entendía¿cómo podía ser así?. ¿Cómo?

Parker McKenzie recordaba aquellos cuatro únicos días en los que había estado con él, compartiendo cada cosa, cada risa, cada ocurrencia. ¿Qué había hecho mal?. ¿En qué había fallado? Ella siempre entregó todo, confesó sus sentimientos y dejó libre su corazón para poder ofrecer todo… a cambio de nada.

"Es mentira." – Decía mientras sus gimoteos la hacían respirar entrecortadamente – "Es mentira."

Lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás pensó amar a alguien y él… ¿así le pagaba?. ¿Cuál era la causa?... ¿O quién?

"No, querida Parker… no es mentira, es la realidad." – Oyó decir a alguien.

Levantó la mirada y observó unos ojos verdes con aquel brillo de maldad, aquel brillo natural. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se levantó, encarando a la figura que era más alta que ella.

"No te inmiscuyas en donde no te han llamado." – Dijo enfadada.

La chica rió de manera burlona. Kate Sanders podía fingir muy bien.

"Parker, Parker, Parker." – Dijo ella rodeando a la chica – "No sé como pudiste fijarte en una persona como David Gordon cuando tú eres alguien superior."

"Deja de fingir conmigo, Sanders. Tú no eres de las personas que halagan a otras sin esperar una recompensa." – dijo con frialdad.

"Ciertamente, pero esto considéralo como un favor." – Se detuvo delante de la chica y sonrió con malicia – "Sé la razón por la que Gordon te dejó y créeme, no es porque no te quisiera como novia."

"¿Por qué entonces?" – Preguntó con interés.

"El porqué tiene nombre y apellido… Lizzie McGuire."

Parker se sorprendió sobremanera y en su cara, una mueca de confusión de plasmó. Había oído ago relacionado con que a Gordo le gustaba Lizzie y a ella podría decirse que sí, pero jamás le había tomado importancia, eran simples rumores, nada importante. Ellos nunca habían dado signos de que aquello fuera verdad, peor ahora que lo pensaba… todo encajaba, todo.

"A tu querido Gordo le gusta su mejor amiga y déjame decirte que a ella también."

"Eso es imposible." – Trató de negar.

"Es posible, Parker." – Dijo Kate siseando las palabras – "Sé que lo crees imposible porque McGuire volvió con Tudgeman, pero creo que están fingiendo… Lizzie no quiere a Tudgeman y Tudgeman mucho menos a ella."

"¿Por qué tan segura?" - preguntó la castaña.

"Simplemente obsérvalos… es claro."

Se sentó en su pupitre y hundió nuevamente la cabeza en sus brazos. Kate sonrió y se puso en cuclillas.

"Se que piensas que soy una persona inescrupulosa y demás, pero sé reconocer a los ganadores y tú Parker, eres una ganadora, eres como yo." – La chica castaña levantó la mirada – "No dejes que McGuire te robe el amor de Gordo, ese amor te pertenece únicamente a ti, ella lo perdió cuando volvió con Tudgeman… así que dime¿quién merece más ese amor, tú que fuiste sincera o McGuire que negó eso?"

"Yo." – susurró mirándola.

"Bienvenida al mundo real." – Dijo triunfante – "Lo único que tienes que hacer es pelear por él… y destruir a McGuire, así nadie se interpondrá en tu camino."

Parker sonrió y Kate también. Su venganza comenzaba.

– _**MS –**_

Mientras caminaba a su casa, sola, pues Kevin tenía entrenamiento de fútbol americano, Miranda pensaba en todos los acontecimientos suscitados y el más importante: el noviazgo entre su mejor amiga y Larry Tudgeman.

Por alguna razón extraña aquella noticia había despertado la pequeña atracción que sintió alguna vez por él en la secundaria, la asustó de cierta manera pero de otra, la hizo sentir lo mismo de antes, las famosas mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

Tenía que reconocer que había obrado mal y que tal vez por eso, todo lo que ahora sucedía en parte era su culpa.

A ella le gustaba Larry Tudgeman cuando Kevin le había pedido ser su novia a finales de su primer año de preparatoria. Kevin también le gustaba, pero no tanto como aquel chico castaño. La razón por la que l había aceptado Kevin era sencilla: él era un chico popular, un chico guapo y un chico amable y Larry, él también era amable y era atractivo a su manera pero no era popular, no era conocido. Su mentalidad en eso tiempos era igual a la que tenía en la secundaria: _"Júntate con chicos populares y serás popular."_ En un principio esa frase fue muy atractiva pero poco después fue perdiendo valor.

Respiro hondamente y observó su casa…

Había herido a Larry, lo sabía, aquella vez en la cafetería cuando Kevin se declaró y después la besó lo había visto abandonar la cafetería tan rápidamente como entró. Si, ella lo sabía, sabía que a Larry Tudgeman le gustaba ella pero poco le había importado, sus intereses personales estaban primero.

Un hombre con el orgullo herido es un arma de doble filo. A pesar de que aparentaba todo lo contrario, ella sabía que Larry era un chico sumamente astuto y podía utilizar esa astucia para dañar a alguien y ese alguien podía ser Lizzie. Nadie sabía que a ella le gustaba Larry, ni Lizzie lo sabía y es por eso que la asustaba que ahora fueran novios, podía utilizar a la rubia como un medio para lastimarla.

Él sabía que Lizzie era alguien demasiado importante para ella.

Tapó sus ojos y los frotó, era tiempo de olvidar y alejar esos recuerdos. Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a Larry, pero después lo pensaría, no quería adelantar hechos. Ahora lo único que la mantenía en pie era el amor que Kevin le profesaba, era lo más sublime que ahora tenía, ella lo amaba y no imaginaba su vida sin él, y Larry… Larry simplemente era una distracción o un recuerdo que aparecía de vez en cuando, pero no se dejaría vencer, no cuando sabía que la felicidad había tocado la puerta y ella la había abierto para después cerrarla para siempre.

– _**MS – **_

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Larry." – Dijo Lizzie sonriendo.

"No te preocupes… para eso están los novios¿no?" – Bromeó él.

"Claro… creo que entraré, para mañana tenemos mucha tarea" – Dijo sonriente.

"Si, descansa Lizzie, las cosas muy pronto se van a arreglar."

La chica asintió y tras despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, Larry salió del territorio de los McGuire y caminó por la vereda. Eran ya las cuatro y media de la tarde y aún el sol resplandecía como nunca. Aferró más sus libros y siguió caminando, pensando en todo lo que sucedía, en todo lo que tenía planeado.

Oyó pasos lejanos pero no le importó, siguió caminando y se detuvo en una esquina, observando a ambos lados para cruzar, cuando iba a dar el primer paso el sonido de algo caerse a su espadas llamó su atención e hizo que volteara.

"La curiosidad que tienes puede ser un arma muy valiosa para ser usada en tu contra." – Dijo la persona frente a él, tomando el libro del suelo.

Larry negó con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado.

"¿Se puede saber por qué Kate Sanders me persigue cuando cree que soy poca cosa?" – Cuestionó sonriente el chico.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó al chico.

"Tudgeman, Tudgeman." – Susurró con voz peligrosa – "Ambos somos cortados con la misma tijera. Antes mostrabas todo lo que no eras y ahora, ahora descubriste la esencia de tu ser… frío, calculador y malvado."

El chico se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué quieres?" – preguntó con tranquilidad, ignorado las palabras de Kate.

"Es sencillo." – Dijo la rubia moviendo su mano con delicadeza – "Si tuviera que elegir a alguien como ayudante, tú serías el último en la lista pero desgraciadamente… eres el primero."

Un carro pasó por la calle y el sonido del motor hizo eco aún cuando se alejó varios metros.

"Los dos sabemos del gran amor que sientes por Miranda Sánchez." – Dijo con malicia, poniendo el dedo en la llaga con esa afirmación – "Y seguro tú no sabes que desde que entre en preparatoria mi objetivo ya no es más Ethan Craft, sino Kevin Kemingway."

"Lo suponía."

Kate levantó su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Tudgeman.

"Así como suponías eso, de seguro supones ya lo que quiero."

"Por supuesto." – Dijo Larry tomando la mano de Kate entre la suya.

Sus ojos verdes se unieron por varios segundos, solo eso bastó para que se entendieran perfectamente. Era algo extraño pero dos almas similares podían conseguir una unión así, una que solo derivaba en caos.

"La venganza es la palabra adecuada¿no lo crees?" – Preguntó Kate.

"Debería decirte que ya Miranda no me importa" – dijo con calma provocando la risa de la rubia – "pero te estaría mintiendo. Si tu trato es separar a los dos… acepto." – Susurró besando la mano de Kate, ella la retiró y sonrió también.

"Beneficios mutuos." – Susurró Kate.

"Venganza compartida." – Musitó Larry.

"Es esta nuestra alianza… Larry." – Dijo Kate estirado su mano.

"Que así sea… Kate." – Dijo serio Tudgeman recibiendo la mano de la rubia.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos mientras una brisa inusual movió las pocas hojas verdes que reposaban en el piso, dándole la forma de un remolino que se acercaba poco a poco a ellos.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

Hola, niños y niñas que leen este su Fanfiction "Maldito Silencio" El capítulo está en línea y he prometido lo que yo misma me plateé: actualizar antes de tres semanas.

Este capítulo es muy importante para la historia, es un capítulo decisivo, no solo porque se sabe varias cosas sino por las alianzas que nacieron a raíz de un pequeño conflicto entre Lizzie y Gordo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Solo que las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles. El amor, la desdicha, el resentimiento y la venganza gobiernan más que nunca la trama y es por eso que los queridos personajes deberán aprender a madurar y a afrontar lo que viene… oh si, viene lo bueno y más para Miranda y Kevin.

Pido disculpas de ante mano si hay veces que el protagonismo se lo lleva aquel trío de Miranda-Kevin-Tudgeman pero es necesario para saber las reacciones tanto de Lizzie y Gordo, no se preocupen, Lizzie y Gordo también tendrán su escenas y muy pronto la primera plática desde que él y Parker son novios.

_¿Qué sucederá en aquella conversación?  
¿Recobrarán su amistad o eso servirá para separarlos aún más?  
¿Kevin y Miranda pueden seguir su relación con la sombra de Larry persiguiéndolos?  
Parker y Kate ¿Qué harán para destruir a Lizzie y a Miranda?  
Y ¿Cuál es el plan del trío de niños?_

Para más información: leer siguientes capítulos o.- ñak

Gracias por sus RR a:

**_+ Mimi Star +_**  
_**+ bego +  
+ Earathien +**_  
**_+ TheNewJP1987 +_**

Bienvenidos a todos los lectores, de verdad me apoyan y me incentivan a seguir, su presencia enriquece este pobre Fic en el abandono.

Los veo en el próximo que posiblemente también lo actualice en dos semanas.

Cuídense… muchos besos y abrazos.

**_.: Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot :._**


	6. Lo que el destino nos depara

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes como lugares no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie de Disney, solo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_

* * *

_**

(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Maldito Silencio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO 5

_**+ Lo que el destino nos depara +**_

Los días habían pasado tranquilos en Hillridge y el invierno poco a poco cedía a la primavera. Los días fríos ya no lo eran tanto y el dolor de los recuerdos poco a poco menguaba. Parecía que Gordo estaba superando ese trago amargo, _parecía_ porque aún estaba ahí, acechándolo, siguiéndole…

Después de dar término a la relación que llevara con la joven Parker, la chica pareció no tomarle importancia y hasta podría decirse que estaba resignada. Siempre lo saludaba cuando salía o le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, era así, lejana pero a la vez tierna.

Gordo, al observar ya ese grado de madurez de McKenzie, respiró hondo y pensó que ella jamás cumpliría las palabras de amenaza que le había dicho si terminaban.

Pensó conocerla aún conociéndola tan poco, pero se equivocó…

Un día en clase de Gimnasia, realizando unos roles y unas maniobras, Parker se había acercado al profesor de turno y tras susurrarle unas palabras, ella salió y no regresó. Preocupado, preguntó al profesor el motivo y por la gran estima que le tenía el docente al chico, dijo que Parker se había disculpado por un dolor en el brazo ya que una herida que se había hecho accidentalmente en su casa se había abierto por una maniobra mal realizada.

Él sabía que significaba aquellas palabras… eran mentiras, mentiras disfrazadas.

Ella había cumplido con sus palabras.

Al ser un chico con un claro sentido de la vida, supo que por su culpa la chica se encontraba en esa situación y él debía arreglarlo, debía recompensar aquel daño. Por liberarse de un sentimiento que lo carcomía, él había dañado a otra persona… a una persona que lo único que hizo fue amarlo.

Su conciencia y su espíritu de razón no lo habían dejado dormir aquella noche y fue por eso que al siguiente día habló con ella y después él mismo retomó la relación. Las promesas de la chica con respecto a su cambio de actitud fueron varias y Gordo tuvo que poner de su parte para sobrellevar mejor esa relación, también.

Y ahí estaban los dos, sentados en una mesa con libros de Física abiertos, disfrutando del recreo… como enamorados, otra vez.

"El señor Huffman es un excelente profesor, sabe demasiado… pero no logro entenderle completamente." – Dijo la chica jugando con su lápiz.

"Es sencillo, solo tienes que concentrarte." – Susurró sin mirarla y terminando de escribir la respuesta en su cuaderno.

"Sabes, Gordo." – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – "Eres de gran ayuda."

"Sólo hago lo que puedo." – Dijo sin tomarle importancia.

"Mucho." – Y sin previo aviso, ella lo abrazó fuertemente y él, también la abrazó.

Varios segundos estuvieron así y ella se separó, le sonrió y besó ligeramente sus labios.

"Tengo que irme, había olvidado que tenía que ir a retirar unas fotocopias que encargué en la biblioteca." – Ella le sonrió – "Te veo luego." – Se inclinó lentamente y besando sus labios, volvió a sonreírle y después se fue.

A Parker no le importaba que Gordo hubiera regresado con ella solo porque había intentado suicidarse, la recompensa era lo primordial. Tenerlo junto a ella era de por si un triunfo y algo importante, más importante que pisotear su propio orgullo al conseguirlo por medios tan bajos.

Gordo dejo el lápiz que sostenía en la mesa y su frente se colocó en la mesa.

Parker lo amaba, eso lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de que ella alcanzara un punto donde ese amor fuera tan inmenso y llegara a dañarla a ella y aprisionarlo a él. No sabía si estaría preparado cuando eso pase.

Pensó nuevamente. Parker no era una persona desagradable ni tampoco hueca como las demás chicas. Ella tenía algo que siempre lograba desconcertarlo, tal vez ese halo de misterio o simplemente la profundidad que adquirían esos ojos castaños cuando lo miraban fijamente.

Si ella lo amaba¿por qué el no podía corresponder?. La respuesta erasencilla, aún Lizzie McGuire estaba dentro de él, aún sus ojos le parecían hermosos y aún podía mirarla y mirarla, sin pestañar siquiera. Mientras ella estuviera ahí, en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, difícilmente otra mujer podría entrar, pero también sabía que ese amor lo destruía poco a poco y él tenía derecho a ser feliz, derecho a recomenzar…

Y la idea de que podría llegar a querer a Parker no le pareció tan descabellada en esos momentos.

– _**MS – **_

Lizzie ahogó un bostezo con su mano y volvió a su libro, al poco tiempo, incapaz de retener unas palabras, observó a su acompañante, a Larry que se encontraba sentado frente a ella en una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca.

"Me extraña la actitud de Kate." – Dijo Lizzie acomodando su cabello – "¿Puedes creer que no me haya molestado todo este mes?"

"Tal vez maduró." – Dijo Larry encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con su lectura.

"Hablamos de Kate, Larry." – Susurró Lizzie levantando los brazos – "Ella no maduraría aunque su vida dependiera de ello."

"Para mí, Kate sigue siendo la misma." – Musitó levantando la mirada - "Exuberante, pero tonta y antipática."

"Para ti, Larry, para mí no. Llámalo intuición, pero yo era su amiga antes y eso me dice que esa actitud es peligrosa, como si se tratara de la calma antes de una tormenta… Kate no es de las personas que dejan a un lado la humillación porque se aburrieron. Ella es distinta, es… es Kate." – Terminó como lo más obvio del mundo.

"Puede que tengas razón, Lizzie, pero su mente juega con planes muy complicados."

"¿Complicados?" – Preguntó sorprendida.

"Si. Ella, a pesar que demuestre que no sabe nada y siempre está preocupada por su imagen, tiene la astucia de un tigre… nadie la conoce realmente, nadie sabe lo que piensa, solo tienes que esperar sus movimientos y después planear de manera rápida una forma de defensa contra ese ataque."

Lizzie frunció el ceño y se apoyó más en la mesa.

"¿Cómo puedes describirla de manera tan precisa si nunca la has tratado lo suficiente?" – Preguntó asombrada.

"Soy buen observador." – Dijo sonriendo y retomando la lectura.

La rubia también hizo lo mismo y sin perder la sonrisa que tenía. Larry Tudgeman podía llegar a ser tan complejo como Kate Sanders, con la simple diferencia que Larry nunca sería tan despreciable como Kate ni utilizaría la humillación como medio de venganza.

No conocía muchas cosas de Larry… y ella no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

– _**MS – **_

"Hasta que al fin te veo, Gordo." – Dijo Miranda sentándose junto a él.

"Hola, Miranda" – Dijo el chico sin ánimo alguno mientras tecleaba en la calculadora unos números.

Miranda, exasperada, bufó y le arrebató la calculadora.

"Si me dices que te preocupa el examen de Física y que te devuelva la calculadora porque quieres repasar más, yo te diré que no lo haré, porque el examen lo tenemos dentro de dos semanas y tú fuiste el único que participaba cuando nadie lo hacía."

Gordo negó con la cabeza sonriendo. No sabía que haría sin Miranda y sus formas de animarlo.

"Bien." – Dijo el chico. Acomodó su silla y se puso a la par de la chica – "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Acaso no puedo pasar un tiempo con mi buen amigo?" – Preguntó sonriendo. Gordo levantó una ceja, muestra clara de burla, y Miranda rió. – "De acuerdo, quiero saber cómo estás."

"Bien, en lo que cabe." – Susurró entrecruzando sus manos – "Mi relación con Parker ha sido tranquila, relajada y agradable, no puedo decir nada más."

"Pero aún Lizzie está ahí¿no?" – Cuestionó, agachándose un poco, tocándole el pecho con la punta del dedo índice.

"Si."

Miranda tomó las manos de Gordo y las apretó suavemente.

"Hablé con Lizzie este sábado." – Dijo de manera casual.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre su actitud. Aunque no lo creas, Lizzie está igual que tú, solo que sigue aferrada a la idea de que tú no la quieres y lamento decírtelo Gordo, pero Lizzie se desilusionó más cuando volviste con Parker, de alguna manera se enteró que los dos terminaron, y que pasados unos días, vuelto."

El chico cerró los ojos y después, comenzó a ordenar sus cosas.

"Sé que Parker te quiere y que tú quieres olvidar a Lizzie, pero no creo que la mejor solución sea está, Gordo." – Exclamó lentamente – "Ambos se están destruyendo sin darse cuenta."

"No creo poder destruirme más, Miranda."

Colgó su mochila al hombro y se levantó.

"Solo pido que pienses las cosas con cabeza fría, que reflexiones y que te des cuenta de lo que ocasionarías cuado todo esto termine."

"Gracias, Miranda." – Susurró con una sonrisa – "Creo que debemos volver a clases, el timbre está por sonar."

La chica asintió y junto con Gordo partieron hacia el edificio. Las palabras de su amiga ya habían calado su conciencia cuando dio el primer paso.

– _**MS –**_

"Quiero un ensayo de cuatro hojas para este viernes sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial." – Dijo el profesor terminando de escribir en el pizarrón.

Se oyó un desacuerdo global, y el profesor golpeó con sus manos el escritorio.

"Son ya unos jóvenes, no se encuentran en secundaria, por tal sus responsabilidades son mayores. Quiero ese ensayo para el viernes." – Se oyó el timbre dando por finalizada la jornada de ese día.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir.

"Te veo mañana. "- Dijo Gordo – "Hoy tengo que llegar pronto a casa… mis padres han sido invitados por unos amigos y quieren que cenemos en su casa."

"Claro, ve tranquilo." – Dijo Miranda cuando Kevin se acercaba – "¿Y Parker?"

"Ya le he dicho que no iré con ella, además, dijo que tenía que hablar con Kate Sanders, y te parecerá extraño, pero le pidió que se uniera al grupo de porristas."

"¿Sanders se lo pidió?" – Preguntó sorprendida.

"Si, bueno, me voy… Adiós, Miranda, Kevin."

Kevin hizo un ademán con la mano y después dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

"¿Nos vamos?" – Preguntó el chico.

Miranda solo asintió mientras pensaba por qué Kate tomaba esa actitud con una persona a la cual nunca había hablado y sobre todo… que era la novia de Gordo. Quiso alejar ese presentimiento, pero era imposible. Kevin le hablaba y ella no lograba entender gran parte hasta que recordó que había pedido a Lizzie unos apuntes.

"¿Has visto a Lizzie?" – Le preguntó.

"Debe estar con Tudgeman."

"Tengo que hablar con ella." – Dijo tomando su mano y apresurando al chico.

Ambos salieron de la preparatoria y Miranda observó a Larry y Lizzie sentados en un sillón cerca de unos árboles.

"Vamos" – Dijo Miranda.

"Espera, ahí está Tudgeman." – Kevin la detuvo.

"¿Y?"

"No pienso ir."

"Kevin, necesito los apuntes, son para el examen de Física." – El chico no se movió – "Bien, espérame aquí entonces."

Miranda comenzó a caminar y después de pocos segundos Kevin estaba ya a su lado, con un gesto de inconformidad. Ella sonrió, se veía aún más lindo cuando hacía eso.

"Era un buen momento para que mi bolsa se rompiera." – Dijo Lizzie tratando inútilmente de reacomodar un pequeño agujero en el fondo de su bolsa.

Larry rió y levantó la mirada, para su disgusto, observó como Miranda y Kevin Kemingway se acercaban.

"Aquí está mi pareja favorita." – Dijo Kevin sonriente.

Lizzie soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras que Miranda codeó a su novio y Larry miraba a otro lado con cara de enfado.

"Hola, Lizzie. Quería saber si trajiste los apuntes que te pedí." – Dijo rápidamente Miranda, al notar el ambiente que comenzaba a formarse.

"Sí." – Contestó y buscó entre sus cosas el pequeño cuaderno, pero no lo encontraba y maldijo para sí¿Por qué ahora no lo encontraba?

"Y díganme¿qué tal su relación?" – Preguntó Kevin con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Kemingway." – Contestó rápidamente Larry – "Hasta me atrevería a decir que va mucho mejor que otras." – Dijo imitando la sonrisa del otro chico.

"No me digas, pues, felicidades." – Continuó Kevin mirando directamente al chico de ojos azules – "Aunque debo ser sincero, pensé que durarían unos tres días como máximo."

"Aquí están, Miranda" – Dijo Lizzie levantándose y brindándole una sonrisa, sonrisa que Miranda entendió a la perfección.

"Muchas gracias, Lizzie." – Dijo la joven y tomó del brazo a su novio. Pero Larry y Kevin no apartaban su mirada. En ellas, como pudieron ver las chicas, había reto y animadversión. Miranda sabía exactamente lo que podía suceder. Tudgeman era peligroso en esos momentos y por él no dejaría que su relación con Kevin terminara, pero los dos chicos las ignoraban totalmente.

"Ya ves que no." – Continuó Larry levantándose del banco – "Lo mío con Lizzie va en serio."

"Ah… qué bien, sólo espero que esta vez seas correspondido, Tudgeman." – Exclamó Kevin sin perder su sonrisa.

"Kevin, creo que es mejor irnos." – Dijo tirando débilmente de la chaqueta del chico, Miranda.

"Lo soy." – Dijo Larry siguiendo el juego de palabras – "Mi novia es sincera y jamás cambiaría amor por apariencias."

"¿Qué insinúas, Tudgeman?" – Preguntó con evidente enfado el chico.

Tanto Lizzie como Miranda se colocaron delante de cada chico.

"Creo que mejor nos vamos." – Dijo rápidamente Miranda.

"Claro, los veo luego." – Musitó Lizzie.

La joven de cabellos negros tironeó al chico de su chaqueta y comenzaron a caminar. Lizzie observó como se alejaban, ese momento no llevaría nada bueno.

Lizzie se volvió a Larry, con un gesto de molestia en su cara.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – Preguntó la rubia.

"Nada." – Contestó respirando profundamente.

"¿Nada?" – Preguntó Lizzie más enfadada – "Me dices que no fue nada cuando, si no es por mí y Miranda, ustedes hubieran terminado esta discusión a golpes."

"No fue nada, Lizzie." – Dijo sentándose en el banco – "Sólo un poco de intercambio de palabras." – Se encogió de hombros.

"Palabras que estaban ligadas a una persona, por eso Kevin reaccionó de esa manera."

"Lizzie, si no te importa no quiero hablar de eso, pasó, sólo fue un mal momento y te pido disculpas por haber hecho que veas eso, no fue mi intención" – Dijo de manera sincera y tomando una de sus manos mientras un viento helado la hizo temblar.

"¿Tú y Kevin tiene rivalidad… por algo?" – Preguntó sentándose junto a Larry.

"Digamos que es solo… antipatía mutua."

"Debe haber una razón."

"Esta antipatía no, hay veces que algunas personas no te agradan y no sabes por qué, tal vez sea porque no compartes sus gustos, o su personalidad es contraria a la tuya o cosas así."

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro." – afirmó Larry, sonriendo.

Lizzie también sonrió y nuevamente centró su atención en el bolso. Ella sabía que no era esa la razón… había algo más, aparte de que a Larry alguna vez le gustó Miranda. Debía averiguarlo, tenía que saber el origen de todo ese asunto.

– _**MS –**_

"¡Te defendí!" – Gritó alterado el joven Kemingway.

"No, no me defendiste, lo único que hiciste fue provocar a Tudgeman." – Exclamó Miranda caminado hacia él.

"¿Y por qué lo mencionas a él ahora?"

"Por que tengo que hacerlo. Si solamente hubieras permanecido en silencio y yo pedía a Lizzie los apuntes y nos íbamos, nada de esto hubiera pasado."

"No me gusta que hables con Larry Tudgeman. Créeme… no pienso dejarte sola." – Dijo de manera dura y caminando de un lado a otro.

"Primero: no iba a hablar con Tudgeman sino con Lizzie, segundo: él no fui quien empezó, sino tú."

Kevin dejó de caminar y se paró frente a ella.

"¿Lo estás defendiendo?" – Preguntó el chico furioso.

"Claro que no lo estoy defendiendo, Kevin¿cómo puedo defender a un persona que me está alejando de mi mejor amiga?" – Susurró – "Sería lo último que haría."

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de Tudgeman?" – Kevin preguntó, dándole la espalda.

"Me preocupa que pueda darle a Lizzie ideas erróneas de nosotros. En estos momentos Lizzie está confundida y de alguna manera siempre termina haciendo caso a todo lo que él le dice. Recuperé la amistad de Lizzie y no pienso perderla por esto."

"No la perderás… Lizzie no le hará caso."

"Pero Tudgeman está con ella y no confió…"

"¿Por qué sigues mencionándolo?" – Preguntó interrumpiéndola y levantando un poco la voz.

"¿Por qué reaccionas así?" – Cuestionó Miranda desconcertada.

"Respóndeme… ¿o es que acaso Tudgeman ha vuelto a gustarte?"

Miranda se quedó sin habla, abriendo su boca, sin que nada saliera de ella y fue el peor error que ella cometió. Ese silencio fue interpretado por Kevin de otra manera.

"¿Te gusta?. ¿Larry Tudgeman te gusta nuevamente?" – Preguntó más alterado, tomando a Miranda por los brazos, sacudiéndola levemente. Él sintió su interior resquebrarse, su mundo caer poco a poco.

"No, cla-claro que no." – Musitó asustada.

"No me mientas." – Dijo soltándola.

"Kevin." – Llamó ella y se acercó.

"No." – Dijo levantando una mano – "Nunca creí que me harías esto." – Dijo con un tono claro de decepción.

"No me gusta Tudgeman." – Afirmó, mientras su mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse.

"Yo te amo, pero no soy capaz de soportar lo que me has hecho."

"Kevin…"

"No te me acerques más, Miranda" – Dijo el chico – "No quiero volverte a ver… para mí, lo que había entre nosotros terminó y para siempre." – Y dicho esto, corrió lejos de ella.

Miranda se deslizó y cayó al suelo. Su mirada se nubló y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Un sollozo salió al exterior y golpeó el pavimento, llorando, desgarrándose el alma. Todo era culpa de Larry Tudgeman. Por culpa de ese hombre… Kevin la había dejado.

– _**MS –**_

Se sentó en una silla del parque y se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza. Le dolía, un dolor acompañado con punzadas que lo iban a matar. Cerró los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas que pelaban por salir, ganaran.

Era hombre, no lloraría por una mujer y menos por una que no lo merecía.

"¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Miranda?" – Preguntó al viento y nadie respondió.

La amaba y ella no. ¿Por qué dejó que eso pasara?

Él sabía, por boca de ella, que alguna vez le gustó Larry Tudgeman cuando ellos dos comenzaron aquella relación, pero pensó, ingenuamente, que ella podría olvidar a aquel chico y amarlo a él. Dio todo, hizo todo, pero nada había valido la pena.

Abrió los ojos y su rostro se tornó duro, impenetrable… ¿debía perderla?

"Kevin." – Llamaron.

No, no era ella, su voz era distinta, era dulce, limpia, pura, no llena de cosas indescifrables como esa voz. Dio lentamente la vuelta y la observó, observó su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su boca roja, su cuerpo de muñeca, su gesto de superioridad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Ella preguntó.

Kevin no dijo nada. Dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero las palabras siguientes lo detuvieron.

"Debe ser por Miranda¿no?" – Susurró Kate. Él simplemente dio la vuelta, diciéndole con la mirada que continuara – "Siempre supe que su relación no traería nada bueno."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Preguntó el chico acercándose.

"Dime algo¿sabes que a Miranda alguna vez le gustó Larry Tudgeman?" – Preguntó de manera inocente, fingiendo no tener segundas intenciones. El chico simplemente asintió – "Mira, yo estuve en la misma preparatoria que Miranda y créeme cuando te digo que desde esa época a Miranda nunca le ha dejado de atraer Tudgeman."

Kevin permaneció quieto y Kate sonrió por dentro.

"Te está engañando, Miranda no es más que una chica que busca atraer la atención de cualquier forma y una de esas era ser la novia de un chico popular." – El rostro de Kevin se tensó – "Te usa, simplemente aceptó ser tu novia para que todos la conocieran. Ella es así, ella siempre quiere sobresalir."

"Cállate, no es verdad." – Exclamó molesto.

"No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo." – Susurró ella, con verdadero dramatismo – "Si te amara tanto como dice¿por qué estás en este estado ahora?"

No respondió.

"El motivo de su pelea debe ser Tudgeman."

Kevin cerró los ojos y Kate sonrió.

"¿Cuándo comprenderás que nuestro mundo es muy distinto al de Miranda Sánchez?" – Preguntó de manera suave, hipnotizante. Kevin la miró fijamente. – "Tú y yo pertenecemos a otro mundo."

El chico bajó la cabeza y Kate se acercó, levantando su mentón.

"Somos iguales." – Susurró la rubia con su rostro muy junto al del chico y él cerró los ojos. Kate sonrió, se acercó lentamente y lo besó.

Dejó que esos labios se acercaran, que le enseñaran a olvidar, que le mintieran que era ella, pero no… a su mente no la podía engañar. Nada importaba ya, sin Miranda, el mundo no tenía sentido, sin su amor ¿para qué vivir? Kate siguió con su juego y pudo observar como dos personas se acercaban a donde ellos estaban. Sonrió mientras lo besaba y dio lentamente la vuelta, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

"¡Kevin!" – Gritaron a la distancia.

El chico, saliendo de su trance, se separó de inmediato. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, el que Lizzie lo viera era ya un problema, pero ahí también se encontraba Tudgeman… el causante, el culpable.

"Lizzie." – Susurró Kevin.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Miranda?" – Preguntó enojada mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Fue ella quien me lo hizo primero." – Dijo enojado, recordando cada palabra.

"¿De qué hablas? Ella jamás te ha traicionado."

"Lo hizo." – Soltó de manera cruel y después fijó su mirada llena de odio en Larry quien no se inmutó y permaneció serio – "Y si ella lo hace¿por qué yo no?"

"Eres un madito canalla." – Masculló Lizzie, sin poder creer que aquel chico frente a ella no era el dulce Kevin que ella conocía.

"Siento que pienses así." – El chico se encogió de hombros.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza y se alejó del lugar como lo hizo Kevin dando media vuelta y caminando a las afueras del parque.

Kate colocó su mano en la cintura, observó a Larry, le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo y él le devolvió la sonrisa para después ir tras Lizzie y Kate tras Kevin.

"Lizzie." – Llamó Larry.

Ella dio media vuelta y su rostro se endureció.

"No quiero que digas absolutamente nada de lo que viste, seré yo quien se lo diga a Miranda, por el momento no quiero estar con nadie, debo pensar… lo siento, Larry." – Pidió suavemente.

Larry asintió y se acercó a ella, besó su frente y susurró un leve adiós para marcharse.

Lizzie se sentía horrible. Nuevamente un hombre volvía a traicionar a su amiga y con la misma mujer. Recordaba a la perfección cuando Kate había pedido a Ethan dejar a Miranda en el proyecto de matrimonio en la secundaria. Humillarla, lastimarla aunque sea un poco. Pero bien sabía Lizzie que esta traición sería más fuerte, ahora estaba inmiscuido el amor.

"Maldita." – Susurró.

Kate Sanders pagaría por lo que había hecho, no volvería a lastimar a su amiga. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Lizzie era el cómo reaccionaría Miranda cuando se lo dijera y lo más importante, por qué Kevin había reaccionado así. ¿Tal vez fue a causa del encuentro con Tudgeman? Tenía que saberlo.

Siguió caminando decidida a llamar a su madre y decirle que se quedaría en casa de Miranda, tenía que hablar con ella, pero el destino jugó su cartas y permitió que Lizzie observar a la lejanía a un muchacho sentado en bancos de madera en un pequeño parque.

Sin siquiera tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, sus pies empezaron a andar sin que ella lo ordenara, y se dirigieron a ese lugar, como imán, como la abeja a la miel. Tenía que hacerlo, debía ir, quería ir… saber, sentir.

Él sintió los leves pasos acercarse y se levantó, creyendo que la imagen frente a él era un espejismo, uno que desaparecería si hablaba. La felicidad volvió a su cuerpo, al igual que ese sentimiento que quería alejar cada vez que la veía con Larry Tudgeman. Ella se acercó dando un paso, él se sintió desfallecer.

"Gordo." – Susurró ella, sintiendo su corazón palpitar de emoción.

"Lizzie." – Dijo sonriendo, sonriendo de felicidad por tenerla tan cerca nuevamente.

El sol resplandecía victorioso en el cielo azul y los pájaros cantaban y amenizaban con su sonido el tiempo que sus ojos nunca parpadearon. Ambos lo sabían, después de tanto tiempo… era el momento de hablar.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.

_2006–04–19_

.-.

¿Cómo están? Pues yo muy feliz de volver. Como me lo prometí a mi misma: actualizar antes que acabe el año 2006 :)… es broma.

He venido con un chap sumamente decisivo. Desde aquí todo será más difícil y la charla de Lizzie y Gordo aún más.

Espero ver lindos comentaros y que apoyen a la historia.

Gracias a su RR a:

_**+Mimi Star +**_

_**+ little angel n.n +**_

Gracias por el apoyo.

Nos vemos… besos.

**_---,-'-- O _:ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠƳ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ:_ O --'-,---_**


	7. La Última Oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes como lugares no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie de Disney, solo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Maldito Silencio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

_

* * *

_

_CAPÍTULO 6_

**_+ La Última Oportunidad +_**

El tiempo, los segundos, los minutos siguieron corriendo lentos. Juraba poder oír el tictac de su reloj, sus palpitaciones, y hasta la respiración de Lizzie McGuire a pesar de estar alejados tres metros. Creía que era un sueño, un espejismo, un engaño de su mente y corazón heridos, pero cuando ella se acercó sonriente, cuando lo llamó por su nombre, cuando aún estaba lejana… supo que era la realidad, la dulce realidad.

"Gordo." – Susurró Lizzie débilmente.

"Hola." – Respondió Gordo.

Mantuvieron sus rostros alegres, plasmando la sonrisa sincera que debían mostrar hace mucho. El viento, el mar, la tierra, las flores, todo era perfecto, todo era digno, simplemente perfecto.

Más que nunca adoraba a los señores Morris, gracias a ellos ese encuentro se había dado. Habían cancelado la cena por un resfriado de la Señora Morris.

…El mundo podía odiarlo, pero era justo.

Nunca antes había sido tan difícil para ninguno de los dos iniciar una conversación. ¿Por qué ahora?. ¿Por qué justamente ahora que las palabras era requeridas no salían espontáneas?

Su boca se secó, al igual que la de Gordo, alguien tenía que decir algo, terminar con ese maldito silencio.

"¿Cómo estás?" – Dijeron los dos a la vez. Ambos rieron y bajaron la mirada, parecían simples niños avergonzados por algo que hubieran hecho mal. El amor era así.

"Lo siento." – Volvieron a decir juntos, provocando nuevas risas.

Era difícil, tanto que Gordo prefería miles exámenes de física, química y matemáticas al mismo tiempo, a esto que le sucedía. Se sentía estúpido, una persona sin palabras, sin nada que decir cuando había mucho que decir.

"¿Cómo has estado?" – Preguntó Lizzie, acercándose.

"Bien, gracias." – Susurró Gordo y Lizzie se sentó en el banco, alejada un poco.

Era la última oportunidad, la única que tenían para decidir o para terminar. De ello se desprendería su relación futura, su amistad y el sentimiento escondido y que flotaba en el aire.

¿Qué decir, qué hacer cuando tu cabeza no trabaja?

Alguien debía iniciar la conversación, ni el propio destino sabía quién debía… ¿debía ser ella por no dirigirle la palabra por algo que dolía pero que, inútilmente, había tratado de ocultar? O él ¿por ser un cobarde y lastimarla con su relación con Parker?

Ni el propio destino lo sabía…

– _**MS –**_

"¡Kevin!" – Gritó Kate, corriendo tras él.

Kemingway se detuvo sin saber porqué y viró. Observó como Kate también paró. Tenía su rostro sonrosado y respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo hecho.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Preguntó sin expresión en su rostro.

"Simplemente hablar." – Susurró ella, con una voz de fingida inocencia que hasta Kevin dudo en creer o no.

"¿De qué?" – Preguntó nuevamente, relajando su cara y respirando profundamente.

"De lo que pasó hace un momento, de lo que significó eso." – Susurró dando dos pasos hacia él y acercándose. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de tristeza pero el brillo de goce plasmado en sus ojos dio a Kevin la respuesta…

Ella mentía, ella era falsa, ella era malvada.

"Te diré lo que eso significó para mí." – Musitó tomando el rostro de Kate con una sola mano. Acercó su boca su oído y sonrió – "Nada."

Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza y separándolo, golpeó con su mano la mejilla del chico.

"Estúpido." – Masculló.

"¿Qué querías que te dijeras?" – Preguntó sonriente, rozando levemente su mejilla herida – "¿Qué ese beso significó algo para mí cuando es Miranda la mujer a la que amo?"

"¿Y crees que ella te ama a ti?" – Atacó con el único afán de herirlo, pero esa sonrisa de satisfacción que no se borraba de su cara hizo que su puño se cerrara, logrando que la piel se amoratara.

"Ella me ama, estoy seguro." – Afirmó, caminando hacia atrás.

No le importaba herirla, Kevin simplemente deseaba que ella dejara de entrometerse, que dejara que su relación con Miranda siguiera su curso y que nadie interfiriera. No dejaría que ella fuera la causante de que su relación se derrumbara más. No, ella no interferiría.

Pero Kate era lista, era una mujer que jamás se dejaría vencer por simples cosas.

"No puede amarte." – Dijo ella, segura, sonriente.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó, con su rostro lleno de burla.

"Porque ella aún ama a Larry Tudgeman." – Dijo, extendido más su sonrisa.

Y el efecto que ella pensó… sucedió. El rostro de Kevin perdió la diversión, su rostro pronto se tensó y la ira se expresó cuando la tomó de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirla.

"¡No mientas!" – Le Gritó.

Pero ella rió.

"¿Así expresas tu seguridad?" – Se burló.

La soltó y se alejó. Negó con la cabeza y recobró su sonrisa.

"No me confundirás con palabras. Ella me ama a mí, Tudgeman nunca significó nada en su vida."

Kate chasqueó con la lengua y ladeo un poco su rostro.

"Recuerda que yo estuve mucho tiempo más con ella… y por tal, estuve en esa época." – Susurró, levantando el mentón – "Ella podría ocultar muy bien lo que siente, es una maestra en la actuación." – Posó su mano en su cadera e hizo un gesto, como si le costara trabajo recordar algo – "Ella dio una fiesta por su cumpleaños, Tudgeman estuvo ahí, muy atrayente, muy cambiado, tal cual es ahora ¿y qué crees que hizo ella?" – Preguntó, pero Kevin no contestó. – "Toda la fiesta se la pasó con él, bailando, riendo, divirtiéndose… forjando mucho más ese amor que ella ocultaba con todo éxito y él demostraba sin reparo alguno."

El chico caminó hacia atrás. Esas palabras dolían, dolían mucho.

"Fue en ese momento en que Larry dejó una huella en ella… a pesar de que al siguiente día, él volvió a ser el mismo y ya no le atraía." – Dijo feliz consigo misma y con la capacidad de daño que poseía – "Miranda no te quiere a ti, quiere a Tudgeman y solo comenzó un noviazgo contigo para tapar ese hueco que jamás sería llenado, porque su obsesión por ser aceptada por todos nunca terminará."

"No te permito que hables así de ella." – Masculló, controlando sus ansias de callarla, de olvidar que era una mujer.

"Las mentiras no duelen tanto como las verdades." – Finalizó con su rostro pasivo y una mirada indescifrable.

Kevin negó con la cabeza.

"Si con esto pensaste que me separaría de Miranda, estás muy equivocada… jamás la dejaré." – Aseguró con firmeza.

"Cuando te des cuenta de que clase de mujer es tu novia… en ese momento me darás la razón, en ese momento sabrás que yo soy la única que te quiere de verdad y que ella simplemente jugó contigo." – Susurró Sanders, mostrando una sonrisa triste.

"Jamás sucederá." – Tras decir eso, Kemingway dio la vuelta y sin regresar su mirada, olvidando la educación, se alejó de ese lugar, tratando que esas palabras disfrazadas no llegaran a él, que no ingresaran al cuerpo para ser aceptadas como verdad.

Miranda lo amaba a él, Larry Tudgeman era su pasado, una sombra que él se encargaría de desaparecer. Sabía ahora, más que nunca, que tenía que hablar con Miranda, contarle la verdad y evitar que la tormenta en el vaso estalle…

Mientras él se alejaba, Kate volvió a sonreír.

Miranda Sánchez jamás sería feliz ni tampoco Lizzie McGuire, su venganza contra ellas aún empezaba, aún no alcanzaba el mínimo de lo que vendría.

"Un buen discurso." – Susurró Larry, detrás de ella.

"Yo ya he hecho mi parte… ¿tú has hecho la tuya?" – Preguntó dando la vuelta.

"Lleva tiempo… con Lizzie no es tan fácil. A Miranda puedes atacarla de cualquier forma, con Lizzie solo hay una vía… Gordo."

"Parker McKenzie también se encarga de ello… ella hará que Gordo y Lizzie nunca puedan ser felices." – Dijo con maldad – "La he herido con ese beso que le di a Kevin, ella se lo contará a Miranda y las dos sufrirán. Cuando se trata de amistas entre ellas, las dos sufren aunque solo sea una la que lleva ese dolor." – Terminó con burla – "Su patética bondad acabara poco a poco con ellas."

"¿Crees que Kemingway creyera todo lo que le dijiste?" – Preguntó, mientras ofrecía un brazo y caminaban despacio

"No todo… pero logré que las dudas crecieran en él, dudas que tú te encargarás de confirmar." – Exclamó contenta, uniendo la malicia de sus ojos con la que existía en la de Larry.

"Nada me haría más feliz… Pagaremos al mundo lo que el mundo nos ha dado." – Terminó con tono resentido.

La rubia se sintió realizada totalmente. El odio que encerraba el corazón de Tudgeman era gratificante y serviría enormemente a sus planes. A ella no le importaba si él se lastimaba más con todo eso, a ella no le importaba lo que sintieran los demás… sus intereses estaban primero.

Ella era lo primero. Su orgullo y nada más.

– _**MS –**_

"Lizzie." – Susurró Gordo.

Debía ser él.

La rubia lo miró y su corazón latió rápidamente. La sensación de que todo iría bien se apoderó de ella. Ahora era fácil decir lo que sentía.

"Yo… lo siento." – Gordo dijo despacio, mirando sus zapatos, encontrándoles más interesantes que nunca.

Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima descendió de su cara.

¿Por qué no habían empezado por esa parte?. ¿Por qué no habían ahorrado todo ese tiempo de desesperación y dicho esas tres palabras?

"No sé porqué, pero lo siento."

Lizzie levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Él aún seguía con su mirada fija en el suelo. Las palabras que dijo la hirieron pero a la vez la alegraron demasiado, le robaron el aliento y la trajeron a la realidad nuevamente.

Él le pedía disculpas, pero le decía que no sabía porqué. Le pedía disculpas por el daño que adivinaba en ella y le decía que no sabía por qué.

"Yo también lo siento." – Susurró Lizzie sin dejar de mirarlo – "Y tampoco sé por qué te lo digo."

Un juego de palabras.

Gordo dejó de mirar al suelo, pero fue tarde, Lizzie se había levantado y había caminado lejos de él. Había dado la vuelta a dos metros más allá de ese lugar.

"Creo que debí consultar a mi mejor amiga si era tiempo de tener una novia." – Dijo Gordo, levantándose – "Creo que debí preguntárselo y evitar una pelea muda."

"Creo que yo también debí hacerlo."

El silencio reinó por pocos segundos y fue Gordo quien caminó un metro más, acortando la distancia.

"Fue un error." – Confesó el chico.

"¿El qué?" – Preguntó Lizzie, caminando también.

Sus pasos se oyeron muy rápidos para Gordo, pareciera como si ella estuviera corriendo cuando en verdad caminaba. Él observo el rastro de una lágrima en la mejilla de Lizzie y se conmovió, sabía que todo había sido un error.

Iba a dar un paso más, pero alguien se arrojó a sus brazos. ¿Era Lizzie? No, no era ella, su cabello olía a hierba buena, no a fresa.

"Parker."

"Gordo, al fin te encontré." – Dijo con voz alegre la castaña. Su novia.

Lizzie retrocedió unos pasos y evitó llorar, mordiéndose el labio. Esa era la realidad… esa era _su_ realidad. Gordo y Parker… solo ellos dos, ella no tenía cabida en ese dúo. ¿Cómo puedo creer que todo se solucionaría?

"Ah… ¡Lizzie¡Hola!" – Dijo McKenzie con una efusividad tan falsa que el corazón de Lizzie se comprimió más.

"Hola." – Dijo lentamente. Cerró los ojos, los abrió poco después y mostró su mejor sonrisa – "Bueno… yo me voy, tengo que… solo tengo que irme."

"Adiós." – Parker dijo rápidamente y abrazó más a Gordo.

"Lizzie." – Susurró Gordo, queriendo acercarse, no desperdiciar la última oportunidad.

"Adiós." – Musitó y después salió caminando lentamente. Gordo sintió lo mismo que ella. Todo se había derrumbado y la responsable disfrutaba de su acción. Parker no sentía remordimiento.

Lizzie corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando se alejó de ese lugar. Su corazón palpitaba por el esfuerzo hecho y por la desdicha. Se apoyó en un poste del alumbrado y lo golpeó fuertemente. El sonido de su mano al golpearlo fue acompañado por el grito de vivo dolor.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó al cielo, recordando aquella vez que estuvo en la misma condición.

Nuevamente lloraba por un hombre… y por todo lo que pasó, su cabeza olvidó aquel beso de Kate le diera a Kevin, olvidó que debía que ir con su amiga, olvidó todo… hasta que el ser humano es fuerte y nunca es derrotado fácilmente, que sabe cómo afrontarlo todo y arrojar el dolor lejos.

Levantó la mano, un taxi se estacionó frente a ella, se subió, dijo su destino y el carro emprendió marcha. Mientras observaba las casas pasar una por una. Pensó que el alejarse no era una opción descartada y que todo lo que viene… va.

.-.

"Tu mamá me dijo que vendrías aquí y tenía que decirte algo que no podía esperar hasta mañana." – Dijo con entusiasmo Parker cuando supo que Lizzie doblaba la esquina – "¡Me aceptaron como animadora!"

¿Solo por esa tontería había interrumpido su conversación con Lizzie?

"Me alegro por ti, pero quiero que me disculpes, tengo que hablar con Lizzie." – Dijo lo más tranquilo que podía – "Te veo mañana. Adiós."

Caminó dispuesto a marcharse pero Parker lo atrajo del brazo y lo puso frente a ella.

"¡Yo soy tu novia, no McGuire!" – Gritó desesperada.

"Ella es mi amiga." – Contestó.

"Una amiga que no te habla desde que tú y yo somos novios." – Masculló con ira. Sus pupilas temblaban en sus ojos y lo miraban fijamente. Estaba enojada, demasiado. No permitiría que McGuire le arrebatara lo que tanto trabajo le costó retener.

Ganaría una vez más.

"Creo que fue un error haber regresado, Parker… nos lastimamos." – Sinceró Gordo, tomando los hombros de la chica que subían agitados por su respiración.

"No, no, no, Gordo… tú me lastimas. ¡Tu actitud me lastima!" – Vociferó más enojada y golpeo sus hombros – "¡Yo te amo!"

Su conciencia rechazó esas palabras, sus palabras rebotaron y ellas cayeron en el vacío. Pero la sangre que salía de la muñeca de Parker no fue ignorada por su conciencia, ese líquido rojo le recordaba porqué había comenzado su sufrimiento.

La herida se había abierto por los golpes que ella daba en los hombros de Gordo.

"Tranquilízate." – Pidió el chico.

"¡No, no me voy a tranquilizarme¡Yo no quiero perderte!"

Gordo la abrazó y ella lloró.

"No te voy a dejar." – Susurró Gordo – "Te lo prometo."

Su condena. La cruz con la que debía cargar hasta que ya no soportara más.

Por ser como era, por ser educado así, su criterio era mucho más formado y la responsabilidad que siempre tenía presente no le permitía decir "No". Si esa palabra era dicha, todo acabaría y él podría tener algo con Lizzie, pero el otro lado, lo opuesto a ese era un posible suicidio… y él no podría vivir con eso pesando cada vez en su conciencia.

Si quería ser libre, debía serlo… sin atadura alguna…

Parker sabía lo que hacía y cómo manipularlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Ella podía hacerlo.

La castaña sollozó, abrazando fuertemente a Gordo, como si fuera un muñeco. Los segundos pasaron lentos.

Mientras Gordo era cada vez más enterrado en ese fango llamado manipulación, Parker se sentía más satisfecha.

Por abrazarla, el chico no notó la sonrisa de satisfacción que en el rostro de la chica se plasmaba.

– _**MS –**_

Tomó aire y golpeó la puerta. Oyó que una voz femenina decía que ella atendería. La puerta se abrió y el rostro sonriente de la Señora Sánchez fue lo primero que vio Kevin.

"Buenas noches." – Dijo educadamente.

"Kevin… ¿cómo estás?" – Preguntó sonriendo más – "Pasa." – Ofreció.

Él entró sin saber cómo lo hizo. Al parecer aún Miranda no le contaba nada de su discusión.

"Pensé que no vendrías hoy."

"Tuve un inconveniente." – Dijo rápidamente.

"Voy a llamar a Miranda, querido." – Dijo la señora Sánchez – "Espérala un segundo."

"Dígale que de verdad quiero hablar con ella, que es importante." – Rogó, sin poder ocultar en su voz el tono de desesperación y la madre de Miranda lo notó. Ella frunció el ceño y sonrió un poco.

"Una pelea¿no?" – Preguntó.

"Algo así."

"Bien." – Caminó un poco y después dio media vuelta – "Si quieres un poco de té, puedes servírtelo."

"Gracias."

La madre de Miranda sonrió y después se fue.

Kevin respiró hondamente, tratando de imaginar una buena manera de contarle a Miranda todo lo que había sucedido, sin herirla más de lo que ya lo había herido.

Lo odiaría, eso era seguro, pero lo odiaría más si no fuera él quién le contara todo.

Los padres de Miranda eran unas personas a la cuales él estimaba mucho, lo habían acogido de excelente manera y había aceptado sin reparos su relación con su hija… ¿y así pagaba su confianza?

Golpeó una mesa, con frustración. Lizzie tenía razón… era un canalla. Los malditos celos y él mismo tenían la culpa de todo lo que ahora pasaba. Si no había solución y si perdería a Miranda solo por ese desliz, tenía que aceptarlo sin reclamos.

Era su culpa únicamente.

Oyó el paso de dos personas descender por las escaleras, dio media vuelta y observó a Miranda. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, el maquillaje había disminuido un poco su inflamación.

"Hola… ¿Podemos hablar?" – Preguntó Kevin.

Ella simplemente asintió y caminó hasta la puerta. Esa indiferencia le dolía y no imaginaba como dolería si ella no estuviera más a su lado, si la perdiera para siempre.

Salieron a las afuera de la casa y caminaron hasta el patio. Se sentaron en la vereda y permanecieron en silencio.

"Lo siento, Miranda." – Dijo Kevin, tomando la mano de la chica y apresándola entre las suyas – "Dije muchas cosas que en verdad no sentía en esos momentos." – Miranda lo miró – "Los celos me cegaron y el solo hecho de pensar que Tudgeman ha vuelto a gustarte me mata."

"Kevin." – Susurró la chica y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del joven – "Yo únicamente te quiero a ti, te dije ya lo que pienso de Tudgeman, para mí no hay más hombre que tú."

"Perdóname, por favor." – Suplicó desesperado tomando también su rostro entre sus manos – "No quise hacerlo."

"Shhh." – Susurró – "Ya pasó… yo te amo."

Miranda se acercó lentamente y lo besó con delicadeza en los labios. Kevin no pudo evitar las lágrimas que salieron cuando tocó la suavidad de esa boca. Recordar que él había sido besado por otra mujer que no era Miranda lo destruyó e hizo que se separara lentamente.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo… solo te amo a ti, Miranda." – Volvió a decir y la abrazó lentamente, tomándola fuertemente, pensado que se alejaría, sintiendo que ya la perdía.

Miranda se separó y se levantó, extendió su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, sonriente. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad…

"Tengo que decirte algo." – Dijo Kevin y tomó las manos de Miranda – "Y estoy consciente que nada será igual después, que posiblemente me odies."

…No era cierto.

Miranda se alteró pero no dijo nada.

"Me encontré con Kate después de lo que pasó entre nosotros." – Susurró y oprimió más sus manos. La chica sintió una opresión en el pecho – "Dijo muchas cosas que no creo, quiso engañarme con su veneno pero no le hice caso… Yo te amo, Miranda y no quise hacerlo" – Dijo levantando la mirada – "En realidad yo no lo hice, fue ella…" – Se corrigió.

Guardó silencio por un momento. Para Miranda fueron minutos interminables, minutos que no pasaban y que los segundos cada vez iban más lentos.

"¿Qué hiciste?" – Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Él no habló y la abrazó fuertemente. La mirada de Miranda se nubló por las nacientes lágrimas. Algo malo iba a suceder. Lo separó, cansada del silencio y tomó su rostro.

"¿Qué hizo Sanders?" – Volvió a preguntar.

Tomó entre sus manos las pequeñas de Miranda y respiró hondo.

"Me besó." – Contestó despacio.

Miranda quitó las manos, caminó hacia atrás y no dijo nada. El silencio mató a Kevin y la tormenta estalló finalmente en el vaso.

El eco del viento resonó en esos momentos y le susurró que la perdió.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-._  
2006–06–28_  
.-.

Hola, Hola, Hola.

Mucho tiempo a pasado desde la última actualización y pido disculpas por ello, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y varios trabajos que terminar.

Mia tiene ganas de llorar, a acabo del colegio y ahora va a la Universidad… un nuevo reto.

En estas vacaciones tendré más tiempo para actualizar esta historia y creo que serán rápidas porque sé ya como todo se irá hilando de aquí en adelante.

Vamos al Fic:

_La Última Oportunidad_, el título es el guía de todo lo que pasa en este chap. Lizzie y Gordo, Miranda y Kevin, luchando por la última oportunidad y como siempre… esa oportunidad no es aprovechada por la intervención de otros. Je, je, soy mala.

Estas nuevas cosas que han sucedido van a traer ya la parte media del Fic, el problema en sí, las dificultades y las pruebas para el amor que sienten los protagonistas.

Pero… aquí están mis malos favoritos, Kate, Larry y Parker ¿De qué serán capaces? Ufff, ellos son mentes realmente complejas y yo hago lo posible por tratar de acoplarlos a esto que sucede en el embrollo de la historia. Esperen todo de ellos, verdaderas sorpresas… ;)

¿Y el trío de niños? Don't worry, ellos aparecerán y su intervención si tendrá relevancia.

Ahora vamos a lo que me gusta, je, je…

Muchas gracias por sus lindos RR a:

**_Mimi Star +  
+ Mara-chan4ever +_**

Espero que este chap les haya gustado y que sigan la historia que tendrá un final.

Se cuidan y muchas gracias.

Os quiere:

**_-;- _:**ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠƳ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ**_-;-_**


	8. Los restos que quedan de nosotros

**Disclaimer**: Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes como lugares no me pertenecen son propiedad de la serie de Disney, salvo los que no reconozcan. Sólo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

****

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Maldito Silencio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 7_

_**+ Los restos que quedan de nosotros +**_

Dos lágrimas, sólo dos salieron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Miranda quería decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca, la voz se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, junto al amor que sentía por Kevin Kemingway. En ella, solo existía el vacío, restos de un amor que la inmiscuyó demasiado.

"Perdóname." – Susurró el chico.

Y esas palabras dolieron mucho más que el engaño, sonaban falsas, carentes de sentido para su mente destruida, para su corazón acribillado por la verdad y no por la mentira.

¿Es que acaso ella hubiera preferido que Kevin le ocultara ese beso?. ¿Acaso habría querido que otros se lo dijeran, distorsionando ese suceso, y que por ello esa pena fuera mucho más grande?

¿Prefería la mentira?

Kevin quiso acercarse, pero el gesto que hizo Miranda, pidiendo que se detuviera, fue suficiente… Él no tenía derecho a lastimarla más.

"No… no." – Susurró ella, evitando que su voz sonase quebrada, evitando que observara el dolor que él creó.

"Miranda." – Dijo, suplicante.

Y por mucho que las palabras dolieran, por mucho que ella se destruyera, por mucho que él rogara y se dejara pisotear como el más sucio trapo, ella tenía que mantener su honor, el orgullo de mujer…

"Todo terminó." – Musitó, mirando al suelo – "No puedo soportar esto… es demasiado."

El joven, haciendo caso omiso de la suplica callada de Miranda, se acercó y tomó su rostro.

"Fue ella quién me besó, Miranda." – Musitó, poniendo a la par del suyo el rostro de la chica – "No fui yo."

Miranda cerró los ojos y lentamente retiró las manos de Kemingway.

"No importa quien fue, importa el hecho. Importa que tú permitiste que eso sucediera e importa que no hiciste nada para impedirlo… Eso importa." – Dijo, tragando uno a uno los sollozos que querían escapar de su cuerpo.

"Yo te amo." – Sinceró, con voz fuerte y decidida.

Miranda sonrió.

"Yo te odio." – Masculló, mirándolo con rencor – "Y te pido que no vuelvas a buscarme. El saber que la persona a la que amo encontró refugio en otra sólo en cuestión de minutos es algo que no puedo perdonar… es algo que me está matando."

"¡No quiero perderte!" – Gritó, desesperado.

"Ya lo hiciste." – Murmuró y dio la vuelta, sin mirarlo.

Sus pasos resonaban cada vez más y cuando el sonido de la puerta de la casa de los Sánchez se cerró de un solo golpe, supo que no era una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento… esa era la realidad.

Su realidad.

Cayó de rodillas, al pavimento, al suelo, al dolor, al sufrimiento… Miranda se había ido y él no pudo siquiera mover un músculo por impedirlo.

Ella se había marchado.

Los restos, sólo los restos de sus palabras, de los últimos besos y de la ruptura flotaron en el aire… Restos, restos del amor.

Restos que quedaban de los dos.

– _**MS –**_

Lizzie se encerró en su cuarto, cerrando despacio la puerta, solamente para que nadie notara que estaba mal.

Jo se lo había preguntado, ella le había mentido con todo descaro.

Su espalda se apoyó en la puerta y despacio, se fue deslizando por ella, hasta sentarse en el suelo, llorando, descargando las lágrimas que aún no salían. Las lágrimas que ahogaban, que mataban poco a poco.

Tapó su rostro con sus manos y quiso que los sollozos no salieran de su garganta. No lo consiguió. Su cuerpo lentamente se recostó en el suelo, y sus manos arrugaron con fuerza la alfombra que cubría el piso.

Quería gritar, quería morir.

Había perdido a Gordo para siempre. Había perdido a su amigo, a su eterno amor.

Y sólo quedaban restos esparcidos en la pradera de un amor consumido por las llamas del dolor, y junto a ellos yacía ella, destruida, sin vida.

No se resignaba a perder a Gordo. No quería hacerlo, pero el destino había jugado y su mejor arma era Parker, la novia.

"¿Por qué?" – Musitó, sintiendo una a una las lágrimas que derramaba – "¿Por qué esperé tanto?"

Golpeó el suelo y en ese mismo instante, el teléfono sonó.

Lo miró por un buen momento, segundos. Cinco timbradas y finalmente, dejó de sonar. Tal vez su madre lo contestó. ¿Quién podría ser?… ¿Gordo?

Muy dentro deseo que fuera él, pero no quería a la vez. Oiría su voz quebrada, percibiría en sus palabras el dolor provocado y lo último que quería era humillarse.

Unos golpes en su puerta la asustaron.

"Lizzie… es Miranda." – Dijo Jo.

Se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó del suelo y aclarándose la garganta habló.

"Contesto aquí, mamá."

Oyó los pasos de su madre alejarse y respirando hondamente, levantó el teléfono.

"Hola." – Oyó un sollozo y se asustó - "Miranda¿qué tienes?"

"_Lizzie._" – Dijo llorado – "_Kevin… Kevin me engañó."_

El alma de Lizzie se partió en dos al oírla hablar así. Su voz expresaba dolor, su llanto sufrimiento. Ahora no podía mostrarse débil, Miranda la necesitaba. Tragándose su propio dolor, habló despacio.

"Tranquila, Miranda. No llores." – Pidió.

"_Es horrible, Lizzie." _– Dijo hipando – "_Me traicionó… ¡me traicionó!"_

Lizzie cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas salieron despacio, cayendo al suelo.

"¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi casa?" – Preguntó, deseando que aceptara.

"_Si. No puedo sobrellevar este dolor yo sola y también siento que tú necesitas alguien con quién hablar."_

Lizzie sonrió.

"Si."

"_Iré dentro de una hora. Les diré a mis padres que tenemos que estudiar para el examen de Física. No se negarán."_ – Dijo con voz más clamada.

"Te espero."

"_Gracias, Lizzie. Sinceramente no sabría que haría sin ti."_

"Yo igual." – Contestó con tristeza en la voz.

"_Nos vemos dentro de una hora."_

"Bien." – Y Miranda colgó el teléfono.

Lizzie se sintió más aliviada al hablar con Miranda. Ella tenía razón, nadie puede sobrellevar el dolor solo, necesita ayuda.

Pero aún así, hablara con su amiga o no, se sentía tan destrozada.

Colgó el auricular y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban un poco inflamados, pero antes de salir, tomó un poco de maquillaje y trató de disimular con ello el llanto. Lo logró y fingiendo sonreír salió de la habitación, al hacerlo, chocó con Matt.

"Ten cuidado, puerco espín apestoso." – Dijo ella con enojo y caminó hacia las escaleras. Pocas ganas tenía de pelear con su hermano menor y sorprendentemente, Matt no atacó, solamente la miró bajar. Su semblante era serio.

Lizzie lo miró extrañada y se apresuró a bajar, cuando ella se perdió en la entrada de la cocina, Matt se permitió sonreír.

Sacó una videograbadora de su bolsillo y entró sigilosamente al cuarto de su hermana. Buscó un lugar adecuado para esconderla y una vez encontrado, la camufló de manera perfecta y la encendió. Sonriendo a la cámara, expresó con orgullo.

"Todo por ti, Melina."

Y salió despacio, bajando a la cocina.

Nadie debía sospechar nada. Si lo hacían… ese sería el fin de su relación con Melina.

– _**MS –**_

Gordo pateó con fuerza una silla, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"_¿Por qué ocultar lo que se siente?_", pensaba a cada momento, incapaz de concentrarse en sus notas de Física. Todo daba vueltas, todo estaba mal.

Tiró el cuaderno a la cama y después caminó hasta la ventana, observando la noche apacible de esa primavera… ¿Por qué nada salía como debía?. ¿Por qué debía ser él, el gran líder del comando de la desdicha?

Negó con la cabeza y prefirió calmarse. Siempre pensar con la cabeza tranquila era la mejor opción… Y mañana tenía que enfrentar nuevamente la verdad. Su verdad.

Su cruz.

No tener a Lizzie a su lado por un acto humanitario que quería abandonar. Y es que no podía bautizar a esa pseudorelación con más nombre que ese.

Parker era una chantajista, lo había comprobado esa tarde.

Golpeó con fuerza la mesa a su lado, con frustración. ¿Por qué recurrió a algo tan desesperado sólo por olvidarla?. Él no era así, jamás había sido de las persona que pretenden tapar el sol con un dedo, pero lo hizo llevado por la desesperación, por querer mentirse…

Y ahora estaba pagando el precio a su mentira.

Sentía que poco a poco se despedazaba por dentro, que cada resto de su cuerpo era llevado por el viento de la desdicha y recaía en las aguas turbias del dolor, ahogándolo como siempre lo hacía.

Amaba a Lizzie, pero ella no a él.

Porque si lo amara¿ella habría iniciado una relación con Tudgeman?

Recordaba las palabras de Miranda, repetirse como eco en su interior:

"_Gordo, ella no ama a ese intento de ser humano. Solamente lo usa, lo usa para tapar aquel hueco que tú no llenaste a su debido tiempo, nada más."_

Pero dudaba de su veracidad. No confiaba.

Podía ser que Miranda no mintiera sobre lo que dijo esa vez, pero la actitud de Lizzie, cada cosa que ella hacía, apagaba cada vez la vela de la esperanza, dejándolo poco a poco en la penumbra de un amor que lo estaba consumiendo, como la llama a la vela.

"Te amo, Lizzie." – Susurró, queriendo escucharse decirlo – "Te amo."

Si al menos no podía tenerla como él quería, no perdería su amistad. No, ya no quería perder nada más de ella.

Al menos tener su amistad era más gratificante que su indiferencia.

Su cuerpo cayó a la cama con fuerza, pensando que tenerla lejos todos esos días había sido una tortura lenta. Una tortura que robaba su vida poco a poco, como lo hacía con sus esperanzas.

Cerró sus ojos, visualizando entre sueños su rostro sonriente, sus brazos, sus palabras y ese beso que le dio en Roma. El único.

Cuando sintió que el sueño lentamente acudía a su cuerpo, una lágrima salió de sus ojos azules, cayendo lentamente en la cama, desfogando el dolor, desahogando lo que sentía.

Y en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo reclamó el sueño…

La paz que tanto ansiaba despierto.

– _**MS –**_

"Buenas noches, señores McGuire." – Saludó Miranda.

"Buenos noches, Miranda." – Dijo Jo con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches." – Contestó Sam, moviendo con una cuchara la ensalada.

"Iremos a mi habitación, mamá." – Dijo Lizzie.

"La cena estará en un momento, niñas. Pueden bajar en cuarto de hora."

Ambas asintieron mientras Lizzie observaba a Matt sonreír sin razón alguna, entrando a la casa por la puerta del jardín. No quiso tomarle importancia. En esos momentos su hermano era similar a lo que es un cero a la izquierda con respecto a sus problemas.

Despacio subieron las escaleras, sin decir palabra. Ninguna pudo romper el silencio fuera de la habitación. Dentro de ella, lo único que Lizzie vio fueron las lágrimas de Miranda fluir con fuerza por sus mejillas y sentir después como la abrazaba, pidiendo apoyo con ese gesto.

"Es horrible, Lizzie." – Comenzó la chica, sollozando – "Todo fue horrible."

"Tranquila." – Pidió, sintiendo que ella también quería llorar.

"No, no puedo tranquilizarme." – Dijo lentamente y rompiendo el abrazo – "¿Tú estarías tranquila al saber que tu novio, poco después de una pelea, ya consiguió a otra?" – Lizzie no supo que responder – "Fue un cobarde, alguien poco razonable. ¡Y se atrevió a decírmelo sin vergüenza alguna!"

"Miranda, pero él te dijo que lo hizo. ¿Hubieras preferido que sea Kate quién te lo diga, que te distorsione los hechos?" – Preguntó sin consideración y Miranda dejó de llorar.

"¿Cómo sabes que Kevin me traicionó con Kate?" – Preguntó, mirándola atentamente.

Lizzie se levantó de la cama y después de un prolongado silencio, habló con una voz pequeña.

"Porque…" – Se acomodó el cabello – "Porque yo los vi."

Miranda bajó la cabeza.

"Dime algo, Lizzie." – Dijo recuperando su voz dolida, sintiendo su corazón romperse mucho más – "¿Fue ella quien lo besó… o fue él?"

Lizzie se sintió como la persona lista para ser lanzada al vacío. Una palabra más o una palabra menos era la diferencia para la felicidad o la desdicha eterna de su amiga.

"Pues… por lo que vi… fue ella." – Miranda levantó la cabeza – "Cuado grite su nombre, él se separó de inmediato, sorprendido, pero después… cuando le pregunté el por qué, me dijo que tu también le habías hecho lo mismo." – Su amiga la miró incrédula – "Le dije que no era cierto, que jamás lo traicionaste, pero no quiso escucharme, y… yo intuyo que su comportamiento fue debido a lo que sucedió con Larry."

"A ese estúpido no me lo nombres." – Dijo alterada – "Por su culpa está sucediendo todo lo que pasa ahora."

"¿Qué pasó entre tú y Kevin para que se pelearan?"

"Pensó que defendía al idiota de Tudgeman, le entró la paranoia de que él me gusta y para él eso era una traición. Dijo que todo se terminó y se fue." – Dijo tranquilamente – "Después regresó y me contó su infidelidad."

"Miranda, quiero que me respondas lo siguiente con total sinceridad." – Dijo Lizzie, mirándola fijamente y sentándose después. La chica asintió – "¿Tú aún sientes algo por Larry?"

Miranda no supo que responder.

– _**MS –**_

"Y… ¿qué tal te fue?" – Preguntó Kate a Parker, la que se sentaba frente a ella.

La castaña sonrió con malicia y cruzó las piernas.

"Te lo resumo así: nadie me puede ganar." – Kate sonrió – "Como te dije, Lizzie ahora debe estar nadando en su propio mar de lágrimas. Fue tan reconfortante ver su cara cuando abracé a Gordo." – Dijo, saboreando el dolor ajeno.

"¿Así que mi querida amiga está sufriendo?" – Dijo con teatral lástima.

"Y de la manera más cruel, te lo puedo asegurar." – Susurró con satisfacción.

La dependienta tomó la orden de Parker y después se fue.

"Dime algo, Kate. ¿Crees que McGuire haga algo para separarme de Gordo?" – Preguntó con despreocupación.

"No." – Contestó la rubia, moviendo la pajilla de su batido – "Es alguien tan respetuoso con lo ajeno que no hará absolutamente nada. Lizzie respeta las fronteras… y respetará lo que hace feliz a su amigo." – Kate se enderezó y miró fijamente a Parker, con amenaza en sus ojos azules – "Y de ti depende que en verdad ella crea eso."

"Hoy lo creyó, hice que lo crea." – Contestó con una sonrisa. La dependiera le sirvió su jugo y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Espero un momento, tomando un poco de su bebida y después miró a Sanders – "Si Gordo hubiera ido a buscarla inmediatamente después de mi repentina aparición, ella habría tendido esperanzas, pero eso no sucedió… hice un gran teatro y lo impedí."

"Vaya, tengo a alguien que puede ser una sombra." – Dijo Kate, con sorna.

"No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Kate, y mucho más cuando tratan de arrebatarme lo que es mío." – Masculló, con peligrosidad – "Gordo nunca estará con McGuire, eso te lo aseguro. Yo no lo voy a permitir. Primero muerta antes de dejarlo ser."

La rubia Kate sonrió abiertamente y después bebió su jugo, mirando por encima del borde a aquella Parker tan diferente a la que pensó que era.

"Eso espero, Parker. Después de todo…" – Tomó la mano de la chica – "Yo quiero tu felicidad."

La joven McKenzie le sonrió y miró hacia otro lado, tomando su jugo de naranja.

Y Kate Sanders no podía sentirse más feliz. Las dos armas para destruir a las principales enemigas de su infancia estaban más que dispuestas para pelear. El odio y la venganza estaban tan arraigadas en ellos como el mismo desprecio en su propia alma.

Todo iba a cambiar. Cada cosa sería pagada de la misma manera. El sufrimiento de Lizzie y Miranda estaba siendo ya reconfortante, y eso que aún estaba comenzando.

Sonrió, acomodando su cabello.

De ellos quedarían únicamente sus pedazos, restos de lo que una vez fueron.

"_Así será_." – Pensó.

Y la brisa del viento movía su cabello, en señal de promesa.

– _**MS –**_

"No." – Contestó, levantándose de la cama – "Larry no ya no me gusta."

Lizzie negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y plasmando en su rostro una mueca de melancolía.

"No te mientas, Miranda." – Susurró su amiga, levantando la mirada y fijándola en la morena – "No lo hagas, por favor."

"No miento, Lizzie." – Dijo levantando la voz – "¿Crees que puede gustarme alguien que cambió mi vida de un momento al otro, alguien que te está utilizando para Dios sabe que y él que hizo que mi relación con Kevin se fuera al infierno?" – Preguntó enojada – "Creo que esos sucesos desencajan de por si un gusto hacia ese idiota."

"Miranda, entiendo que estés alterada por lo que pasó, pero no tienes porque levantarle falsos a Larry." – Dijo, parándose.

"Creo que sé a lo que te refieres." – Dijo Miranda, caminando hacia ella - "Lizzie¿acaso no te das cuenta?, Tudgeman te está utilizando¡hizo que nos enojáramos!"

"Me enojé porque no respetaron mi decisión. Larry no tiene nada que ver en todo esto."

"Tiene mucho que ver, Lizzie. ¿Porqué aceptó ser tu novio cuando tu estás enamorada de Gordo?"

"Él no sabe lo que siento por Gordo." – Mintió.

"Entonces debe ser un ciego, o a lo mejor ya está acostumbrado a ser un trapo de segundo mano o un títere al cual pueden tomar cuando se lo necesite, porque Lizzie, si él no sabe absolutamente nada de esto, quiere decir que lo estás utilizando como una vía de escape."

"Yo quiero a Larry."

"No, no lo quieres, lo usas, como él te está usando a ti."

"¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices?" – Preguntó la rubia, enojándose.

"Que más prueba quieres que sus pláticas con Kate."

"Él no ha platicado con Kate, ha estado conmigo." – Aseguró.

"¿Y dices que lo quieres cuando no te das cuenta de lo que hace?" – Preguntó incrédula – "O es que no quieres ver en realidad lo que hace."

"Parece que tú sabes cada paso que da." – Dijo Lizzie, en tono de reproche – "¿Y me dices que no te interesa?"

"Es algo muy diferente que lo vigile porque me preocupas tú y quiero saber que trama a que lo vigile porque me gusta."

"Y llegamos al mismo punto, Miranda." – Dijo Lizzie – "Te interesa Tudgeman, sea cual sea el motivo, pero aún te interesa."

"¡Quieres de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, Lizzie!" – Rogó su amiga, volviendo a sentarse en la cama – "No me interesa el idiota de Tudgeman, únicamente me interesa porque creo que quiere hacerte algo. ¿No te das cuenta que desde tu relación con él todo cambió?"

"Quiero darme una oportunidad con él." – Dijo Lizzie.

"Y destruir a Gordo con esa falsa oportunidad." – Recriminó Miranda.

"Gordo no me quiere." – Dijo con seguridad la rubia.

"Ahora te digo lo que me dijiste: no te mientas. Sabes que Gordo se muere por ti."

Lizzie sonrió con amargura y miró a su amiga.

"¿Crees que si me quisiera hubiera preferido quedarse con Parker?" – Miranda frunció el ceño – "Si, hoy, después de ver a Kevin con Kate quise ir a verte y contártelo, pero vi a Gordo y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él. Íbamos a hablar cuando Parker llegó, lo abrazó y yo tuve que irme. ¿Crees que si me quisiera hubiera preferido quedarse con ella y no buscarme? Por el amor de Dios, sabe donde vivo, sabe mi teléfono… ¡Eso no tiene excusa!" – Dijo con enojo, reteniendo las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos.

"Ambos interpretan mal todo lo que sucede a su alrededor." – Dijo Miranda, respirando profundamente y levantándose – "Él piensa que no lo quieres por tu relación con Tudgeman y tú piensas lo mismo por su relación con Parker. ¿Qué te parece si los encierro por cinco días en algún lugar, lejos de Tudgeman y McKenzie, para que se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro?" – Preguntó.

"Esto no amerita bromas, Miranda." – Reprochó la joven.

"No bromeo, Lizzie." – Dijo ella, seria – "Ustedes se quieren… deben estar juntos."

"Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez de alguna manera pueda ser cierto, aquí en la tierra o en la imaginación, pero yo no puedo impedir que Gordo sea feliz con Parker, yo no puedo arrebatarle la felicidad de las manos. No tengo ese derecho."

La morena negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" – Preguntó con evidente tono de molestia – "Gordo no quiere a McKenzie."

Lizzie alzó sus hombros, mirando a otro lado.

"Lo mío, aparentemente no tiene solución, pero lo tuyo si, Miranda." – Dijo su amiga, cambiando drásticamente de tema. Un tema que llegaba a dañarla con su sola mención – "¿Vas a permitir que el hombre que te hace feliz se separe de ti por un error?"

"Es un hecho, no un error."

"Sea cual sea la descripción que le des, Miranda, eso nunca quitará el amor que sientes por él. Admítelo, fue valeroso de su parte contarte lo que pasó… ¿hubieras preferido una mentira o que te lo negara todo?"

Las mismas preguntas hicieron eco en Miranda, destrozando poco a poco la coraza de hierro que encerraba el amor hacia Kevin. Era cierto¿acaso por un error no iba a permitirse amar al alguien?. ¿Acaso por su orgullo poderoso iba a ser infeliz por siempre?

"No." – Se contestó.

"Eso es." – Dijo con una sonrisa – "Ahora que tienes la oportunidad se feliz, Miranda. Tú más que nadie se lo merece."

"Deberías pensar lo mismo."

"Si, tal vez, pero lo mío es más complicado, en lo tuyo no existen las dudas o las sombras, con Kevin todo es seguro." – Lizzie sonrió – "Ahora, bajemos, mamá de seguro vendrá a llevarnos a comer." – Y en ese instante golpearon la puerta – "Te lo dije." – Y juntas caminaron a la puerta. Lizzie la abrió. Matt estaba tras ella, sonriendo.

"Mamá dice que bajen a cenar." – Dijo con amabilidad.

"Claro." – Respondió Lizzie, mirando a su hermano como si fuera alguien extraño. La actitud de Matt comenzaba a asustarla. Y las dos chicas salieron del cuarto mientras el pequeño iba al suyo.

"Matt ha estado muy extraño." – Dijo Lizzie en un susurro mientras bajaban de las escaleras – "Sigue con sus travesuras, pero su comportamiento conmigo es misterioso… hasta podría decirse que es amable."

"Tal ves esté madurando"

Y Lizzie no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

"Hablamos de Matt, Miranda. El de por si ya tiene un retraso mental y su capacidad de madurar está bloqueada de por vida."

Y ambas llegaron a la cocina, sonriendo. Jo y Sam ponían en esos momentos los cubiertos y ellas se apresuraban a servir la ensalada y el jugo.

En el piso de arriba, Matt oyó a las dos chicas bajar por las escaleras y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, se escabulló por la puerta y abrió lentamente la del cuarto de Lizzie. Sonrió con satisfacción y mirando a la cámara escondida, dijo con voz solemne.

"Misión cumplida, cariño."

Y presionó el botón rojo, apagando la grabadora.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ __►_**

.-.  
_2006–10–13_  
.-.

Aparece un gran escenario, las cortinas rojas se corren y la iluminación se centra en el escenario, suena un sonido extraño y después se ve salir a una sombra con un micrófono en mano. Una música de fondo suena y la extraña sombra se quita la capucha y muestra quién es: _Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot_, la que comienza a cantar.

_Perdónenme, perdónenme  
Perdónenme, perdóneme  
Perdóneme, perdónenme  
Si hay algo que quiero son ustedes_

Mia los mira con ojitos de perrito mojado.

_Perdóneme._

Y la lluvia de tomates podridos le cae encima.

.-.

Hola, Hola, Hola, je, je. Ya volví…

¡Lamento la demora, demorona!. Y no tengo excusa válida para esto, fue puro descuido mío. Lo admito y no se me cae la cara de vergüenza por mi desfachatez ñ.ñ

Pero bueno, ahora ya he vuelto y con nuevo chap.

Han esperado mucho, mis queridos lectores, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

¿Y que puedo decir del Fic?

Ya vemos en que desembocó la sinceridad de Kevin, las sensaciones de Lizzie y Miranda y el plan de Kate y Parker. Ahora¿qué trama nuestro querido Matt? Sólo tienen que darse una idea de que esto es manipulado por Melina y tendrán puntos de imaginación.

El título me gusta mucho porque muestra en lo que quedaron resumidos nuestros personajes: _restos_.

Una buena noticia, quiera o no quiera, pueda o no pueda, tengo que subir el siguiente chap el 29 de este mes. ¿La razón¡Mi querido Fic cumple un año en la página! Ay, si yo ya estoy preparando su gorrito de cumpleaños, je, je. Soy muy maternal ;P

Bueno niñas, yo agradeciendo por sus cometarios y dando la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras. Y aquí mis agradecimientos a:

_**+ Mara-chan4ever +  
+ Arabella-G-Potter-Black +  
+ .pauly. +  
+ .-Janitha-. +**_  
**_+ RoRo.GiRL.AnGiE +_**

Me gusta que ya haya más lectoras de Lizzie McGuire y tambiçen me gusta darles la bienvenida ;) Las que no tienen cuenta en FanFictions, pueden ver las respuestas de sus RR en mi profile,debajo de la reseña de la historia, y las que si están registradas en su correo. Siempre les contestaré de esa manera. También, no hace mal a nadie pegarle un revisadita a otro Fic de esta misma serie:

_¿Cuándo podré decirte lo que siento?_ de **_TheNewJP1987._**

¡Aquí te hago publicidad, brother! Je, je… :D

Un beso muy grande para todos, lectores activos y silenciosos. Ya saben, no cuesta nada darle clic al botón **Go** de _Submit Review._ Eso me haría muy feliz como lombriz ñ.ñ

Ya nos leeremos.

Un beso enorme…

**-;- ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ****-;-**


	9. Intervenciones

**Disclaimer**: Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la serie de Disney, salvo los que no reconozcan. Sólo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

****

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Maldito Silencio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 8_

_**+ Intervenciones +**_

Nadie pudo dormir aquella noche.

Lizzie pensando en Gordo; Gordo pensando en Lizzie; Kevin pensando en Miranda; Miranda en Kevin… y Larry en Miranda.

Y era extraño que Kate, la que provocó tal tormenta en el vaso de agua, ahora estuviera sonriendo entre sueños mientras dormía plácidamente en su cama, sin remordimiento, sin culpa, al igual que Parker McKenzie.

Los rayos de un sol débil se colaron por la habitación de cada joven. Sus ojos miraron su alrededor y ninguno pudo evitar pensar que comenzaban un nuevo día. Uno más difícil que el anterior, uno peor que el anterior.

Y así, conectados con pensamientos similares, se levantaron, caminaron y resoplaron, dándose valor para continuar otra vez, dejando a un lado los pedazos, los restos que quedaban de ellos, para inventarse nuevamente.

Para regenerarse.

Lizzie se miró en el espejo, sonriéndose, dándose fuerzas para seguir.

Miranda se acomodó el cabello, cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidar los hechos.

Gordo caminó hacia la ventana, contemplando el paisaje, rogando a su interior ser fuerte.

Kevin miró hacia el techo, suplicando que todo fuera mentira, diciéndose, gritándose que la vida sigue y que el dolor también.

Larry volvió a mirar la cadena de oro destinada a Miranda y volvió a guardarla en su cajita, tratando de enterrar los sentimientos.

Kate y Parker hicieron su rutina matinal, sin que nada les pesara sobre los hombros, sin que la culpa carcomiera su alma, y sus corazones no latieran más que por la venganza y la obsesión de una guerra sin tregua y una meta expuesta.

Cada uno hizo lo acostumbrado, sin hablar.

Y sólo lo hacían para existir… aparentando que todo estaba bien.

– _**MS –**_

Matt pidió que nadie se le interrumpiera, que iba a hablar con Lanny por teléfono y que era importante. Jo pidió que no se demorara, que no quería que llegara tarde a la secundaria y él acepto.

Marcó rápidamente el número y esperó a que alguien levantara el teléfono al otro extremo.

"_Aló_." – Respondieron.

"¿Cómo amaneciste, corazoncito?" – Preguntó Matt, tomando con cariño el teléfono y sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa del patio.

La risa de Melina se escuchó y para Matt fue una de amor, cuando en verdad encerraba burla.

"_Depende de tu eficacia, Matt._" – Dijo ella, sonriendo y mirándose las uñas.

"Entonces debes estar feliz… ¡lo he conseguido!"

Se oyó un sonido extraño, como si algo hubiera caído estrepitosamente al suelo, y después la voz de la rubia maldiciendo.

"¿Qué sucedido, Melina?" – Preguntó Matt, alarmado.

"_Nada_." – Contestó y se aclaró la voz – "_¿En serio lo conseguiste?_" – Preguntó con evidente incredulidad.

"Si." – Ratificó con orgullo – "No es la gran cosa, pero puede servirnos."

En el rostro de Melina, una sonrisa de satisfacción y maldad se posó. Había sido tan sencillo. Matt en verdad era alguien sumamente valioso para sus planes.

"Bien, quiero que lo lleves hoy y que también llegues más temprano. Anoche tuve algunas cosas que hacer y no me dio tiempo para corregir mi tarea de Matemáticas." – Ordenó.

"Será un placer, cariñito." – Dijo con entusiasmo – "Nos vemos dentro de media hora."

"Claro." – Y colgó el teléfono, sonriendo.

Buscó su agenda y la hojeó. Encontró la página y después de macar un número rápidamente. Esperó.

"_Diga._" – Contestaron al otro lado.

"Adivina que." – Comenzó, despacio. No se oyó sonido alguno – "Matt ya tiene parte del video. ¿Qué opinas sobre ello?. ¿Sigues dudando de lo que soy capaz?"

Y sólo una risa fue la respuesta de Melina.

– _**MS –**_

Lizzie y Miranda bajaron del auto de Sam, despidiéndose. Se les había hecho tarde y el papá de Lizzie había ofrecido llevarlas. Y como ninguna tenía ganas de protestar o de caminar, quisieron que el lapso de tiempo fuera menos corto y que, en cierta parte, el dolor menguara un poco.

No dijeron nada, no tenían ánimos de nada. Y fue el sonido del celular de Lizzie el que rompió tan desesperante _silencio_.

Era un mensaje… un mensaje de Kevin.

Lizzie tuvo que hacerse la tonta por un momento, evitando que su amiga observara el mensaje. Llegaron al salón de clases y la rubia dejó su mochila.

"Tengo que ir la baño, Miranda." – Dijo Lizzie – "¿No te importa quedarte sola?"

Miranda negó con la cabeza. Sabía bien a que iba su amiga y Lizzie también supo que ella ya lo sabía.

"Vuelvo enseguida."

Y a paso rápido salió del aula.

Miranda se desplomó en su asiento, deseando con todas su fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y la absorbiera, dejándola enterrada y sin recuerdos.

Fueron algunos segundos y por la puerta del aula entró Gordo, cabizbajo, con la mirada ausente y su rostro carente de ánimo. Al ver a Miranda, en su cara se posó algo que quiso ser una sonrisa.

"Buenos días." – Dijo Miranda – "¿O debería decir _malos_?"

Gordo rió y se sentó a su lado, en su pupitre habitual.

"Todos tenemos un día malo." – Dijo despacio – "Y tú lo tuviste ayer¿no?" – Miranda se sorprendió. Gordo levantó los hombros – "Kevin habló conmigo esta mañana. Me dijo lo que pasó."

"Ah." – Fue su única respuesta.

"¿Tal vez recuerdas que persona me dijo una vez: Ambos se están destruyendo sin darse cuenta?" – Miranda negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Esto no es igual, Gordo."

"Puede que no, porque los dos se quieren, pero deberías darte una oportunidad. No dejes que esto vaya más lejos cuando si existe la solución. Kate lo besó, Miranda, él no. Es una traición a tu modo de verlo, nadie te va a decir que cambies de opinión, sólo pido que veas más allá, que veas la verdad." – Gordo puso una mano en el hombro de Miranda. Ella lo miró – "No dejes que esto arruine lo que tienes con Kevin."

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias." – Susurró. Reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

"Ya sabes que estaré siempre para lo que quieras. Somos amigos¿no?" – Preguntó Gordo, sonriendo divertido, retirando su mano.

"Si." – Contestó, sonriendo también – "Y como somos amigos, ahora quiero que seas tú el que me diga cómo estás con todo lo que ha pasado, cómo vas a hacer para que Parker deje de interferir en su vida, por que debes estar de acuerdo que lo que hizo ayer fue la gota que colmó el vaso." – Ahora fue el tuno de Gordo para mirarla sorprendido – "Lizzie me lo contó, ayer dormí en su casa." – Explicó – "Está herida porque no fuiste a buscarla después de lo de Parker y eso aumentó la creencia de que no la quieres."

"Es una tontería."

"Para ella no lo es." – Dijo seriamente – "Fue un error no llamarla o algo."

"Parker me entretuvo. Sospecho que lo hizo a propósito." – Dijo con ira.

"Lo hizo a propósito, Gordo." – Aseguró – "Sabe que a la que quieres es a Lizzie y te mantendrá alejado de ella hasta que su capricho dure. Y hasta que eso trascurra, ustedes dos estarán demasiado heridos."

"Quiero que me ayudes a hablar con ella." – Dijo decidido – "No quiero perder nada más de ella. La indiferencia que plantamos me está matando."

"Yo te ayudo. ¿Quieres que sea hoy?"

"Lo más pronto posible."

"Claro. " – Se reacomodó en su asintió y lo miró fijamente – "Ahora, Gordo, quiero que pienses bien la manera más efectiva para cortar con McKenzie." – Gordo frunció el ceño – "Es el primer paso para tener algo con Lizzie."

"¿Y Larry?" – Preguntó Gordo – "¿Crees que quiera dejarla?"

Miranda sonrió maliciosamente, asustando a su amigo.

"Déjame eso a mi." – Susurró, sin ocultar la diversión en su voz – "Ahora, si queremos ganarle a McKenzie, debemos jugar de la misma manera."

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó, sin entender.

"Si ella es tramposa, nosotros también lo seremos." – Murmuró, mirando por encima del hombro de su amigo – "Vamos a ser iguales a ella." – Siseó.

Y Gordo tuvo miedo por primera vez de su mejor amiga.

– _**MS –**_

"¿Qué quieres?" – Preguntó Lizzie, llegando al gimnasio.

Kevin se dio media vuelta y le sonrió.

"Buenos días a ti también, Lizzie." – Dijo, queriendo ser amigable.

"No tengo ánimos de ser amigable, Kevin." – Dijo la rubia, adquiriendo un gesto de enfado.

"¿Tampoco de darme otro trato?"

"¿Crees merecer otro tomando en cuenta lo que hiciste ayer?" – Preguntó Lizzie, cruzándose de brazos.

"Fue Sanders quien me besó."

"No me diste a entender eso cuando te pregunté el por qué." – Contestó.

"Lizzie, por favor." – Pidió Kemingway – "Sé que merezco eso y más, pero quiero que me creas cuando te digo que fue ella quien me besó, además, tenía razones."

"Miranda ya me contó el por qué de tus _celos_ y déjame decirte que fue ridículo." – Dijo Lizzie – "Sabes bien que ella te quiere a ti. Larry es simplemente pasado. Me pareció de mal gusto que pensaras eso"

"Me dejé llevar por los celos, lo admito…" – Dijo, caminando en círculos y desordenado sus cabellos – "pero no puedo soportar la idea de estar lejos de Miranda." – La miró – "Sabes que la amo."

Lizzie le sonrió.

"Lo sé."

"Quiero volver con ella, pero no me deja acercármele. Me lo dejo muy claro ayer." – Kevin se detuvo delante de Lizzie – "¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a hablar con ella?"

"Puedo, claro que sí, pero ambos sabemos como es ella. Debes dejar que se tranquilice. Pueden hablar dentro de tres días o dos, así las cosas se verán con más clama y no de tamaño gigante."

"No creo que pueda soportar tanto tiempo."

"En ese caso, te dejo a solas con ella, regreso en una hora con medicamentos para currar los golpes de tus mejillas y una gran caja de pañuelos para tus lágrimas. ¿Quieres eso?"

Kevin rió, negando con la cabeza.

"Sabes que ella no me hará nada de eso."

"Si, pero es mi manera de decirte que por el momento no la presiones. Deja que ella analice todo. Está demasiado lastimada. Las heridas del corazón demoran en cicatrizar y muchas veces no lo hacen."

"¿Puede ser una herida del corazón lo que sucedió ayer con Gordo?" – Kevin sabía que ella también necesitaba apoyo.

Lizzie demoró en contestar, bajando la cabeza y volviéndola a levantar después de varios segundos.

"Si."

No se equivocó.

"Gordo te quiere, pese a lo que piensas."

"Dejaremos que el tiempo lo demuestre." – Respondió – "Por el momento yo tengo una relación y él tiene también una. Si debemos estar juntos alguna vez, que sea el tiempo quien lo diga."

"Es solo que no quiero que te lastimes, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana."

Lizzie sonrió.

"Gracias."

"Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, las clases comenzarán dentro de poco." – Dijo Kevin, abrazando a Lizzie por los hombros. Juntos salieron del gimnasio y se separaron en un pasillo – "Gracias también por escucharme."

"Para eso estoy." – Dijo la rubia – "Y sería bueno que no buscaras a Miranda en el receso."

Kevin asintió y después se despidió con un ademán. Lizzie hizo lo mismo y después se encaminó hacia su salón, pensando siempre en que debía ser fuerte, porque sabía que Gordo ya debía estar ahí, sentado al lado de Miranda y a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Entró y efectivamente estaba él, conversando con Miranda. Lo saludó, sonriendo tímidamente, queriendo con toda el alma romper la barrera que había entre ellos o deseado que alguien la distrajera de ese mundo para llevarla lejos.

Sucedió, Larry Tudgeman se sentó en el pupitre de a lado y la saludó.

Lizzie se volteó enseguida, aunque deseando no hacerlo, pese a las ganas que tenía.

Contradicción.

Comenzó una charla aburrida con Larry, asintiendo algunas veces, hasta que el profesor llegó al aula, pidiendo silencio. Todos se voltearon, dándose fuerzas para no gritar por la indiferencia tan grande que existía.

Larry miró al frente, dispuesto a alejar a Miranda de su mente y concentrase en la clase.

Lizzie sacó un libro, tratando de despejar su mente y no doblegarse a los deseos que tenía del voltear y sonreírle.

Miranda quiso lanzarle a Larry un esfero que tenía en la mano pero se obligó a no hacerlo, como también se obligó a no pensar en los sentimientos que él le inspiraba.

Gordo simplemente miró la cabellera de Lizzie y después a Tudgeman a su lado, deseando que en verdad cada cosa que pasaba fuera una pesadilla, que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Y en esa clase, ninguno de los cuatro supo que cosas dijo el profesor.

– _**MS –**_

"Esto es demasiado bueno. Matt." – Dijo Melina, rebobinando nuevamente la cinta – "Con esto ya tienes asegurada mi atención por un buen tiempo."

"Lo sé, cariñito." – Dijo el pequeño, sonriendo enamorado.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, debo hacer algo importante." – Dijo la rubia, levantándose – "Los veo luego." – Guardó la cámara en su mochila y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Matt y despedirse con la mano de Lanny, se encaminó fuera del salón.

"Lo ves, Lanny. Ella me ama." – Dijo el chico a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo acusadoramente – "No Lanny, Lizzie no me va a odiar, ella nunca sabrá de esto hasta que nuestro plan entre en acción."

Lanny se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a mover sus manos y después le dio la espalda.

"No estoy dejando que me manipule." – Dijo Matt – "Esto es para beneficio de los tres."

Lanny lo miró por sobre el hombro y después miró al frente de nuevo.

"Perfecto." – Masculló Matt – "Si no quieres participar en esto, genial¡no te voy a obligar!" – Lanny volvió a darse la vuelta y a negar con la cabeza – "Sabía que no desperdiciarías ésta oportunidad. No quiero que vuelvas a desconfiar de mi." – Lanny se acercó y movió su cabeza – "No, mamá y papá no lo sabrán. Todo está perfecto. Nuestra ganancia es grande y mucho más la mía… Melina nunca me dejará." – Terminó con voz soñadora.

Mientras que en otro lado, Melina volvía a marcar el número de la mañana y sonreía, mirándose en el espejo y acomodándose el cabello.

"_¿Lo tienes?_" – Preguntaron sin preámbulos.

"Si." – Respondió – "Cuándo y en dónde."

"_Mañana a las cinco en el mismo lugar._" – Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Perfecto. Adiós." – Y cortó la línea.

Tomó la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro. La miró por el espejo.

"Tú me ayudarás a llegar muy alto."

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sonrió. Nada le impediría llegar a donde deseaba…

Nadie.

– _**MS –**_

Las clases fueron largas, pero, contrario a lo que pensaban, fueron soportables. Cuando salieron al receso, Lizzie y Miranda decidieron alejarse del mundo mientras que Gordo y Kevin hablaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Parker y Kate no hicieron acto de aparición en ningún momento, Larry tampoco lo hizo, y eso ya comenzaba a sembrar dudas en las dos amigas.

Entraron a clases nuevamente.

Kate no decía nada, solamente atendía a clases, Lizzie y Miranda hablaban por medio de papeles y Gordo miraba ausente al pizarrón. Salieron tarde, porque el profesor de Física decidió darles un repaso antes del examen.

Y cuando las puertas del aula se abrieron, el celular de Miranda sonó.

Era un mensaje de Kevin, pidiéndole perdón.

"Te quiere." – Susurró Lizzie, levantando su bolsa.

"Pero no le será fácil ganarse mi perdón." – Expresó con convicción.

"¿Eso quiere decir que lo perdonarás?" – Preguntó Lizzie.

"Algún día, pero lo haré." – Dijo Miranda y mirando a Gordo, recordó su pedido – "¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?"

"Quería llegar pronto a mi casa. Necesito hablar con mi mamá de todo esto, hace mucho que la he dejado a un lado, por qué¿necesitas que te acompañe a algún lado?"

"No." – Contestó. Ese día no podía ser. Bien sabía ella que su amiga necesitaba hablar con su madre – "¿Te irás con Tudgeman?"

"Sí, me está esperando." – Dijo, señalando discretamente la puerta, en donde, efectivamente, estaba Larry – "Te veo mañana y espero que estudies para el examen."

"Lo mismo digo."

Y la rubia se alejó, despidiéndose de Gordo con timidez.

"Se va con él." – Susurró Gordo a su lado, observando la cabellera de Lizzie desaparecer por el marco de la puerta.

"Apariencias simplemente." – Dijo ella – "¿Tú te irás con McKenzie?"

"No, tiene repaso con las porristas."

"¿Vamos entonces?"

"Si."

Y juntos salieron del aula.

– _**MS –**_

Regresó cabizbajo a casa pero un poco contento por lo que le había dicho Miranda antes de irse: _"Ella y Tudgeman no se quieren. Ya te lo demostraré."_

¿Sería cierto?. ¿Cómo lo demostraría?

Abrió la puerta y deslizó la mochila hasta que llegara al suelo. Llamó a su mamá en voz alta, pero nadie le contestó. Le pareció raro, su mamá siempre estaba a la hora que él regresaba a casa.

"Mamá." – Llamó, entrando a la habitación de sus padres.

"No está aquí." – Dijeron detrás de él.

Regresó despacio su cuerpo, sus ojos se clavaron en los tiernos de aquella mujer y él sonrió…

Era su abuela, su _"encanto"_

"Abuela¿qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Esa es la manera de recibirme." – Regañó con ternura, Gordo sonrió – "Dame azúcar." – Dijo, estirando los brazos.

Él sin dudarlo fue hasta ella y se refugió en los brazos de la anciana.

Una especie de corriente caliente viajó por su cuerpo, su corazón bombeó más sangre y sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Necesitaba ese abrazo. Cuanto lo necesitaba.

La abuela sintió la desesperación, el miedo que su nieto profesó con tan simple gesto y correspondió con más fuerza la muestra de cariño. Vivir tanto tiempo ayudaba demasiado, conocía la vida y sabía todo lo que ella traía: la desdicha, el desamor.

"¿Qué sucede, David?" – Preguntó en un susurro.

Pero él no contestó, solamente sus brazos ejercieron más fuerza y todo, absolutamente todo lo que había acumulado y guardado estalló como una bomba de tiempo.

Se oyó sollozar, se oyó hipar y sintió las lágrimas descender por su cara. Sí, debía descargar el dolor que llevaba dentro y se reprimía en mostrar.

Tal vez fueron horas, minutos o simples segundos. Fuera cual fuera el tiempo, la duración, Gordo experimentó la calma y la ira de igual manera. Esos dos sentimientos desembocaron en emociones que solo ellos dos podían entender.

Y lo habían prometido. Ese viaje de verano había sido más que suficiente para unirlos, para demostrar que uno se tenía al otro y que esa unión era irrompible.

"No dejaré que nadie te lastime¿recuerdas cuando te lo prometí?" – Preguntó su abuela, él asintió – "Ha llegado el momento de cumplirlo, David, y para eso, tienes que contarme que ha sucedido."

Caminaron hasta un sillón. Gordo no la miró… ¿era vergüenza lo que sentía? probablemente no, pero no podía explicarlo con palabras.

Gordo comenzó despacio a relatarle la historia de su desdicha. La anciana lo miraba con atención. El dolor que había en cada palabra expresada por su nieto fue semejante al daño que hacen los cuchillos al traspasar la piel.

Volvió a llorar, pero no con la misma intensidad. Ahora fue un llanto más calmado, uno que mostraba que el dolor había menguado en parte y que era gracias a ella.

"Con lo poco que conozco de Lizzie, sé que ella jamás haría algo así. Ella no es así." – Dijo después de media hora la anciana.

"Miranda piensa que Tudgeman la controla."

"Tal vez pueda ser porque a aquel chico aún le gusta Miranda y quiere despertar en ella los celos." – Exclamó su abuela.

"Pero él está con Lizzie."

"¿No has pensado que esa relación tenga doble fin, por ejemplo, darles celos a los dos?" - Preguntó.

"No lo sé."

"Solamente quiero que pienses que si tú y Lizzie deben tener algo, eso vendrá a su tiempo. Forzar al amor es malo, David. Cuando queremos forzar al amor el precio que debemos pagar por ello es muy elevado. Compruébalo tu mismo, por olvidar a Lizzie iniciaste un relación que no te llena."

"Fui un tonto." – Musitó.

"Lo hiciste porque estabas desesperado, cariño." – Corrigió su abuela – "Lo primero que tienes que hacer es terminar con aquella muchachita. Te lastimas a ti y la lastimas a ella."

"Gracias por todo abuela." Dijo Gordo, sonriendo.

"Sabes que estaré siempre aquí, más cuando lo necesites. Mi último consejo: Lucha por lo que quieres, David, lucha y lo conseguirás." – Gordo sonrió – "Y… si te preparo esa rica falda que tanto te gusta¿crees que te sentirás mejor?"

Gordo rió.

"Tu comida siempre me ayuda, abuela. Es como la medicina para mi vida."

Ambos, nieto y abuela, se levantaron.

Eso era lo que necesitaba Gordo…

La intervención de su abuela.

– _**MS –**_

Lizzie miró a Larry despedirse.

Aquel chico siempre sería su más grande apoyo. Tuvo que contarle lo que ocurrió con Parker y Gordo en el parque, le nacía hacerlo… y fue lo mejor.

Sus palabras de aliento y su poyo fueron más que suficientes para saber que fue correcto hacerlo… sin saber que a él, eso lo beneficiaba muchísimo.

Entró a la casa y llamó a su mamá. Preguntó por Matt y su madre le dijo que no llegaría hasta más tarde. Tenía un trabajo escolar que terminar.

"¿Sucede algo, linda?" – Preguntó su madre.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

"Necesito una amiga en estos momentos, mamá." – Dijo entre sollozos – "Necesito a alguien que me escuche."

"Cariño, sabes que siempre estaré contigo." – Susurró su madre, abrazándola con fuerza.

Y Lizzie supo en ese mismo momento lo que siempre necesitó desde el comienzo de todo:

La intervención de su mamá.

– _**MS –**_

Miranda caminó a paso rápido por el parque, distinguiendo a Larry Tudgeman, sentado en unas sillas.

Lo había seguido desde la casa de Lizzie. Esa sería su intervención frente al problema que simbolizaba el chico.

No iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad. No permitiría que por culpa de ese _"intento de ser humano"_ sus mejores amigos no fueran felices. Miranda haría lo que sea para retirarlo del camino.

Nadie podía negarle la felicidad a Lizzie y a Gordo.

Pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era no saber si lo hacía únicamente por sus amigos o porque no soportaba la idea de que Lizzie fuera su novia.

Sus tacones resonaron en el piso de cemento del parque y se detuvieron justo detrás de la banca en donde estaba sentado Tudgeman.

Él, al notar otra presencia y oír al ruido que hizo al llegar, volteó su mirada… y el corazón casi se sale de su pecho.

Miranda, su Miranda estaba ahí, parada, con un rostro sereno y aire de reina. Su mente imaginó miles de cosas y miles de respuestas del por qué estaba en ese lugar, pero cuando ella abrió su boca y dijo: "_Necesito hablar contigo_" de la manera más fría que pudo haber escuchado, toda esperanza se hundió.

La mirada de aquella mujer que amaba más que a su vida era retadora, clara muestra de que nada bueno saldrías de ello.

Él se levantó y sus ojos azules la miraron, sin intimidarse. Miranda adquirió la misma actitud.

Sí, su primer enfrentamiento había llegado.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ __►_**

.-.  
_2006–10–29_  
.-.

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti  
Feliz cumpleaños a ti  
Feliz cumpleaños "Maldito Silencio"  
¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!_

Y miles de serpentines vuelan en el aire.

Pero que emocionada estoy, y no es solamente porque mi querido Fic ya cumplió un año en la página, sino por lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo y porque l chap fue largo ;)

¿Qué les pareció este? A mi me encantó escribirlo y plasmar las intervenciones que cada uno hace, sin darse cuenta. Existe el sufrimiento y también las dudas. Ahora¿qué creen que harán nuestros niño locos?. ¿Quién es la otra persona con la que Melina habla del video?. ¿Para que sirve el tan nombrado video? Y la pregunta del millón¿Qué pasará en el _primer enfrentamiento_ de Larry y Miranda?

Bueno, tienen que leer os siguientes capítulos para saberlo.

Muchas gracias por sus RR a:

_**+ Mimi Star +  
+ Hazel Eyes Girl +**_

Y también a todas las personas que han dejado un RR para la historia en el transcurso de este año. Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras y el apoyo que le dan a mis ideas retorcidas, y ya verán el porqué son ideas _retorcidas_ cuando lean los siguientes chaps

Espero que el siguiente capítulo no demore tanto y que no las deje en ascuas. Lo intentaré y me daré tiempo. La Universidad me tiene absorbida _(ay, que feo suena eso de "_Universidad_", es como si fuera vieja, je, je, sin ofender a las que también están en ella :D)_

Se me cuidan y un beso grande, grande, grande. Y no dejen de leerme, cada cometario me da mucho gusto y muchas ganas de continuar.

Chau…

**-;- ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ****-;-**


	10. Es mejor no saber

**Disclaimer**: Lizzie McGuire y de más personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la serie de Disney, salvo los que no reconozcan. Sólo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯·..·´¯·.·•»**__**Maldito Silencio**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_¿Por qué callé hasta ahora?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 9_

_**»**__**Es mejor no saber**__** «**_

El viento sopló fuerte y Miranda siguió quieta, esperando a que Larry dijera algo.

Pero nada salía de la boca de aquel muchacho frente a ella. Nada.

Tenía que ser ella la que dijera algo. No podía dejar que su mente maquine una confrontación con los sentimientos claros hacia Kevin y los borrosos hacia Larry. Porque sabía bien que los borrosos se aclararían poco a poco y la verdad saldría a flote tarde o temprano.

Y es que a ella siempre le había gustado mentirse.

Larry, en cambio, deseaba que ella no hablara, quería grabar en su mente aquel momento, aquella imagen, aquel rostro inexpresivo y el brillo de esos ojos. Quería guardarla en su mente de esa manera y así después, solo en su habitación, evocarla, pero esta vez, con una cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello y las palabras _Te quiero_ en su boca.

Y como había sucedido siempre, ella destruía sus ilusiones.

Ella habló.

"No utilices a Lizzie, Tudgeman." – Advirtió severamente Miranda – "Es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que la manipules o que utilices su ingenuidad para tu propio bien."

"Miranda, Miranda." – Susurró entrecerrando sus ojos – "No sé de que hablas."

"Lo sabes perfectamente." – Dijo ella enojada – "¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu comportamiento?. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ahora te llevas de la mano con Kate Sanders y con Parker McKenzie?. Sé que están tramando algo, y sé que es en contra de Lizzie."

Larry levantó una ceja y mostró un gesto de burla. Debía ser fuerte, debía fingir indiferencia hacia ella, porque solo así podría vencerla y vencer ese sentimiento que carcomía su corazón día a día.

"¿De dónde sacas tanta imaginación, Miranda?" – Preguntó, sonriendo – "En lo primero puede que tengas razón. He cambiado porque me he cansado de ser aquel al que todos tenían como el inteligente y el soso, el que siempre era el blanco de burlas y al que siempre menospreciaban." – Su voz era fuerte y caminó hasta quedar frente a Miranda. Ella se irguió más – "Y me dije que ya no quiero más de eso. Que soy persona y por tal, merezco un lugar en lo que llaman sociedad."

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente levantó el mentón. En cada palabra había dolor, pero lo que más destacaba era el resentimiento. Había mucho.

"Pero en lo segundo, querida Miranda, en lo segundo te equivocas. Quiero demasiado a Lizzie como para hacerle daño. Es la mujer más digna que he conocido en toda mi vida. No confundas el daño con el amor." – Y de pronto, él rió – "Pero claro, tú debes pensar eso porque no conoces lo que es el amor o el cariño. Estás tan llena de cosas vanas que nunca te permitirías albergar ni un sentimiento dentro de ti."

Y lo que recibió fue una bofetada, una bofetada llena de odio, de dolor y de fuerza.

Y a él le dolió mucho más el brillo de dolor que había en los ojos de Miranda que la bofetada en sí.

"Como te atreves a juzgarme. Como una persona como tú puede decirme eso. ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de quién eres!?" – La voz de Miranda temblaba por la rabia y la indignación – "¡Eres simplemente un hombre que pretende ser algo cuando en realidad no eres nada!"

"¿Entonces por qué te preocupas de lo que hace alguien que no es nada?" – Preguntó, dando un paso al frente.

"Porque lo que haces inmiscuye a mi amiga… ¡y ella merece ser feliz!" – Le dijo, con voz fuerte – "Y si la quisieras tanto como dices, le permitirías ser feliz junto al hombre que ella ama. ¿O es que acaso también te mientes al pensar que ella te ama?" – Preguntó con ironía – "Por favor. Tudgeman. Nadie puede quererte."

Él sonrió.

Debía ser fuerte frente a esas palabras crudas. Fuerte, fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. No pudo decir palabra alguna, nada saldría después de oírla decir esas verdades. Verdades que se adentraban con furia en su ser y en la parte que la amaba con locura.

"No tengo tiempo para soportarte." – Dijo fastidiada – "Lo único que lamento es que cambiaras tanto. Que cambiaras solo para encajar en algo a lo que nunca pertenecerás."

Recuperó su temple. No dejaría que sólo ella hiciera daño. Él también podía.

"¿No practicas esa misma frase contigo?" – Preguntó tranquilo.

"He cambiado, pero al contrario de ti, he encajado." – Retó – "Kevin Kemingway es la prueba."

Larry negó con la cabeza.

"Finges querer a alguien solo para ser el centro de atención." – Susurró – "Dime quien es más patético. ¿El que cambia para encajar y no lo logra, o el que cree que encaja cuando no es verdad?"

…Él también podía.

"No conoces mi mundo." – Dijo Miranda con firmeza, ocultando el dolor que causaban en ella las palabras – "Nunca lo conocerás. Nunca serás nada, y jamás conseguirás que alguien te quiera, porque, para tu desgracia, siempre serás un perdedor."

Y esas palabras dolieron en el fondo del ama. Pero Larry se trago las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza, fingiendo que nada lo afectaba. Muchas veces era mejor no saber algunos sentimientos.

Algunos, no todos.

"Tienes razón." – Murmuró, alzándose de hombros, acercándose – "Pero más de una persona puede sufrir por una acción mal hecha." – Miranda frunció el ceño, sin comprender las palabras del chico de ojos azules – "Y la vida es tan injusta." – Dijo simplemente.

"Puedes dejar el juego de palabras y decirme en concreto que es lo que quieres decir." – Exclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Larry sonrió de una manera extraña, aquella que hace que miles de corrientes eléctricas viajen por tu espalda y provoquen en ti miles de escalofríos.

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" – Preguntó, acercándose mucho más.

"Sí." – Dijo con decisión.

"Bien. Pero es mucho más fácil demostrártelo." – Susurró y rápidamente tomó el rostro de Miranda entre sus manos – "Esto es lo que sucede."

Y el aire no pudo seguir por su boca, el aliento de Larry ahora correspondía a su aire para respirar…

Larry Tudgeman la besaba, la besaba.

Cerró los ojos, asustada, pensando que nada era verdad, que todo estaba mal, que nada de eso sucedía, pero las manos de Larry posándose y abrazando su cintura la volvieron a la realidad.

Aquel chico la besaba y ella… ella correspondía.

¿Qué sucedía?

Sus labios se movían despacio, como encajados perfectamente, con un aire hipnotizante y aumentando el ritmo a uno delicioso y audaz. Sus cuerpos temblaban por las corrientes eléctricas que bajan hasta su espalda y por sentirse correspondidos.

Sintió sus manos en los hombros de Larry y después como él se separaba. Dio un fuerte suspiro, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Bajó la cabeza. Estaba tan avergonzada.

"Esto es lo que sucede." – Susurró triste – "Y será mejor olvidarlo… Miranda."

La joven levantó la mirada y observó como Larry se alejaba, así, sin decirle más. Cerró los ojos al sentir un vacío dentro y un dolor en el pecho. Un sollozo salió de su boca, acompañado de una lágrima que poco a poco descendía mientras el viento otoñal movía su cabello.

Todo se aclaró en su mente y aquella pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza al fin halló la respuesta…

Y la verdad logró lastimarla demasiado.

Nada, absolutamente nada estaba bien.

– _**MS –**_

Melina llegó al mismo lugar. Observó entre la gente y distinguió dos personas. Sonrió. Ellas era su boleto de ida a la fama, la popularidad y el poder en la preparatoria. Como le gustaba jugar de mala.

"Hola, chicas." – Dijo, sentándose en la mesa.

Las dos jóvenes le sonrieron y la mayor, sin preámbulo, comenzó.

"¿Lo tienes?" – Melina sonrió y sacó el video.

La chica que antes de habló, trató de tomarlo, pero Melina lo quitó de alcance, sonriendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo. La maldad y la avaricia eran claras en su gesto.

"Ustedes tendrán este video, el que asegura la caída de las dos personas a quien más odian, y me preguntó¿Qué tendré yo a cambio?" – Siguió, con inocencia fingida.

Kate Sanders torció el gesto y Parker McKenzie la miraba con asco. La habían subestimado. De eso no había duda. Kate sonrió, esa pequeña rubia le recordaba tanto a ella. Sería fácil manipularla. Nadie podría jugar con ella

"Melina¿qué más puedes pedir, a parte de la popularidad asegurada cuando entres a la preparatoria?" – Preguntó lentamente – "Sabes que aunque yo no esté, tu reinado está listo para ser tomado. No trates de jugar conmigo, pequeña."

Ocultó el enojo, pero al parecer la rubia lo notó. Sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a mostrar la cinta.

"Dinero, qué más puedo pedir ahora." – Siguió – "Yo tengo gastos y créeme que la popularidad no me los va a cubrir."

Kate miró a Parker, evitando que Melina observara en sus ojos el odio que comenzaba a tenerle. McKenzie miraba de igual forma. Kate volvió su mirada, sonriendo. Esa niña iba a causarle más de un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Cuánto?" – Dijo con dulzura apretada.

Melina sonrió aún más.

"Doscientos dólares."

El rostro de Parker y Kate se descompuso al instante.

"Tranquilas, podría ser peor." – Dijo, fingiendo entendimiento – "En un comienzo iba pedir trescientos, pero al darme cuenta de que me necesitarán más adelante para nuevos videos, me dije¿por qué exprimirlas ahora con tanto, si tienen que ahorra para el futuro?"

"Pequeña extorsionista." – Masculló Parker.

Ella siguió sonriendo.

"Te daré los cien dólares, solo si me aseguras que el hermano de McGuire no sospecha nada y que no ha quedado evidencia alguna que nos comprometa." – Siseó Kate – "Porque, Melina, si sus padres llegaran a enterarse, esto trascendería más de lo que esperamos y no solo caeríamos, Parker y yo, sino tú también, porque haber manipulado al inocente de Matt a espiar a su hermana…"

"Tranquila, Kate." – Siguió Melina – "Es más fácil de lo que crees. Además, no estás en condiciones de imponer reglas."

Kate levantó el mentón y la sonrisa de Melina no se borraba. Al final, Sanders y McKenzie dieron cien dólares cada una y se los entregaron y cuando sintió la cinta en sus manos, casi le exigió a Melina que se fuera. Ella no puso objeción, solamente blandeó los billetes ante sus ojos y se fue, sonriendo.

"Es una rata." – Masculló Parker – "¿Crees que podremos controlarla?. No dudo que ella, con tal de conseguir dinero, nos extorsione, amenazándonos con contarle la verdad a Matt y fingir que nosotros la obligamos. Hoy demostró que es capaz de todo."

"Es capaz, si." – Dijo Kate, mirado ala cinta con una sonrisa – "Pero nosotros al menos ya tenemos una prueba para destruir a McGuire y Sánchez si eso llegase a pasar." – Alzó la cinta – "Nuestra arma está lista."

Y las dos sonrieron.

Su potencial de daño estaba alcanzando niveles realmente peligrosos.

– _**MS –**_

"Fue horrible mamá." – Susurró Lizzie.

Jo le acarició la cabeza y bajó la manta que las tapaba. Hizo que Lizzie se sentara y la miró a los ojos, mientras tomaba sus manos.

"Cariño, a veces la vida nos pone pruebas para saber que tan valientes somos, o para probar que tan fuertes podemos ser, pero lo que es cierto, es que cada persona tiene ya un futuro trazado y por mucho que lo queramos cambiar, ese está predestinado." – Dijo suavemente y acarició los cabellos dorados de su hija – "Y créeme, si te digo que si la vida quiere que tú y Gordo permanezcan juntos, pues será, dentro de un año, de cinco, de diez." – Lizzie la miró asustada. Jo sonrió – "Poniendo el ejemplo, cariño, pero con eso te quiero decir que la vida se encargará de guiarlos y reencontrarlos."

"Pero… ¿y si eso no sucede?" – Preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

"Solo bastará resignarse, hija, tal vez tu destino está con otra persona, otra persona que te querrá más y con la que serás completamente feliz." – Continuó con una sonrisa - "Algunas veces en la vida no es bueno aferrase a algo con tanta fuerza, porque podemos perderlo y nos dolerá demasiado."

Lizzie se arrojó a los brazos de su madre y siguió llorando.

"Solo date tiempo y dale tiempo a Gordo, ambos están confundidos y si su relación con Parker no funciona y la tuya con Larry termina, tal vez puedan darse una oportunidad." – Susurró, Lizzie se tensó y Jo lo notó – "¿Qué sucede?"

Se levantó y suspiró.

"Es Larry, mamá." – Dijo con tristeza – "Yo lo quiero, si, pero no como quiero a Gordo. Larry es un hombre excelente, es alguien muy bueno y lo aprecio demasiado y siento que hago mal al estar con él."

"Si sientes que no lo quieres y que haces mal, o puedes herirlo, debes decírselo, porque es mejor herir a alguien con la verdad a acumular mentiras y más mentiras y al final herirlo más." – Aconsejó.

Lizzie bajó la mirada, sabiendo que solo había iniciando algo con Larry por su sed de venganza y que ahora todo estaba devolviéndose con más fuerza. Quizá ese dolor que sentía era su pago al pensar en vengarse de Gordo.

"¿Te sientes bien, cariño?" – Preguntó su mamá.

"Si, mamá." – Dijo rápidamente, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que la hacían sentirse la peor persona del mundo – "Si no te importa, no quiero cenar, tengo que estudiar para un examen y quiero prepararme. He dejado descuidado mis estudios y quiero ponerme al día."

"Claro, Lizzie." – Le dijo con alegría – "Más tarde te traeré unos pastelitos que hice hoy." – Lizzie asintió y Jo se levantó. Besó la cabeza de su hija y le sonrió – "Eres alguien muy valioso, linda, no dejes que nada te agobie y te disminuya."

"Gracias, mamá." – Contestó, casi sonriendo.

Jo hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

"Te dejo, vendré más tarde."

Lizzie asintió y después de oír la puerta cerrase, salió de la cama y le echó seguro. Quiso llamar a Miranda, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Ella también debía estar mal por Kevin y no quería agobiarla más con su tristeza.

Corrió el protector de su ventana y se sentó en ella, doblando sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas. La noche estaba próxima a caer, el crepúsculo se veía hermoso y los pequeños rayos de sol que aún sobrevivían le daban al ambiente una paz y quietud que ella necesitaba tanto en esos momentos.

Su vida estaba sufriendo cambios demasiado bruscos, pero como su madre había dicho, quizá eran pruebas que la vida le daba, pruebas para saber hasta que punto podía soportar el dolor y hasta que punto podía soportar mentirse a si misma.

Se estiró y parándose frente a la ventan, levantó sus brazos e inhaló todo el aire que pudo. Suspiró fuertemente y se sintió feliz, no del todo, pero feliz a final de cuentas.

Las pláticas con su mamá siempre serían la cura perfecta a su tristeza, pero para poder sentirse completamente bien, sabía que Gordo tendría que estar a su lado. Y cuando decidió que debía hablar con él, aclarar ciertas cosas y no perder su amistad, fue hasta su escritorio sacó sus libros, papel y lápiz y se dispuso a estudiar.

Con nuevo ánimo y la esperanza de un futuro con su mejor amigo.

– _**MS –**_

Tiró el lápiz a la mesa e hizo un sonido de exasperación al no poder concentrarse. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

David Gordon no podía concentrarse y la razón era tan sencilla, que hasta le daba vergüenza pensarla. Era importante, demasiado, pero debía ordenar sus prioridades. La escuela estaba por sobretodo, por sobre Parker, por sobre sus problemas… y por sobre Lizzie.

No podía permitirse más depresión en la antesala misma de un examen. Debía tomarlo con más seriedad, y hasta alejar de una vez su remordimiento y sus sentimientos. Pero le era tan difícil, que pudo claramente apreciar una opresión en el pecho. Estaba permitiendo que las cosas se le salieran de control y hasta su buen razonamiento estaba perdiendo frente a todo lo que sucedía.

¿Por qué dejó que todo se saliera de control?. ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir la salida rápida?

"Tonto, tonto, tonto." – Dijo, golpeando su cabeza levemente en el escritorio.

Sabía que no podía concentrarse si no se calmaba, porque solo había pasado no menos de dos minutos sentado, con intensiones de estudiar, y los recuerdos lo azotaron con fuerza descomunal, llevándolo al desespero.

"Debes superar esto, David." – Se dijo a si mismo, levantándose.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, su abuela aún estaba en la cocina, limpiando el desorden.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, abuela?" – Preguntó, ocasionando un respingo en la anciana.

"Por Jesús, David, casi haces que tirar la vajilla al suelo." – Dijo asustada, dando vuelta y sonriéndole – "La verdad es que unas dos manos más no me caerían nada mal, pero tu deberías estar en tu habitación, estudiando para el examen. Se los prometí a tus padres, cariño. Se decepcionarían si regresaran y te vieran aquí, perdiendo un valioso tiempo."

Gordo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Abuela, mis papás van a llegar a la madrugada." – Comenzó con calma – "Además, yo era el único que atendía las clases del señor Huffman." – Sonrió, recordando a Miranda quitarle la calculadora y hablar con él después, en un intento por hacerle sentir mejor.

"Si, tal vez sea cierto, pero un repaso no le cae mal a nadie." – Susurró ella, mientras se secaba las manos con una pequeña toalla y ponía una mano en su cadera, con gesto analítico – "¿O es que no puedes concentrarte?"

Gordo se sentó en una silla alta, apoyando sus manos en mesa central de la cocina.

"Bingo."

Su abuela le sonrió con entendimiento y se sentó frente a él.

"David, tú debiste haberlo pensando ya, porque eres un muchachito muy listo y conciente, pero por si no te convenció, por el momento, tus estudios deberían ser tu prioridad número 1." – Exclamó, mientras jugaba con la toalla en sus manos – "Solo quiero que te concentres en tu examen y después, podrás pensar en lo que quieras. En como arreglar lo de Parker, en como salvar tu amistad con Lizzie, y como plantearte una plática con aquel chico Tudgeman."

"Lo sé, abuela, sé que debo hacerlo, pero por el momento necesito distraerme en algo para poder estudiar." – Susurró, mientras miraba al techo – "Esto del amor y el querer es tan complicado, abuela." – Dijo con aire ausente.

La anciana sonrió.

"Es cierto, David, todo es muy complicado." – Aceptó – "Pero debemos aprender a sobrellevarlo con madurez, con valentía y hasta con tranquilidad. Nadie a dicho nunca que amar no es sinónimo de sufrimiento, porque para conseguir algo valioso, debemos luchar y pelear hasta que sea nuestro, enfrentándonos a cualquier obstáculo."

Gordo le sonrió con cariño.

"Abuela, eres genial." – Y se levantó, abrazándola fuertemente.

"Los años no pasan en van, mi querido David." – Siguió, con voz soñadora – "Los años acumulan en las personas tanta sabiduría y tanta fuerza, solo para que nosotros se las transmitamos a las generaciones que vienen."

"Gracias por todo, abuela… eres un encanto." – Dijo, riendo.

Ambos se separaron y siguieron riendo con ánimo.

"Bien, David, ya que quieres distracción, será mejor que te prepares, porque planeo una idea realmente buena que nos dejará agotados. Vamos a hacer un postre italiano y luego veremos una película antigua." – Exclamó, emocionada

Gordo se separó un poco.

"Creo que subiré a estudiar, abuela." – Dijo, sonriendo.

"Me lo imaginé." – Respondió, comprensiva – "Así que te propongo algo. Ya que tengo al nieto más listo del planeta, creo que unas tres horas de estudio a conciencia te serán suficientes para estar listo para el examen, y después, vemos una película juntos comiendo ese delicioso postre italiano. No hay nada más relajante que eso. ¿Qué te parece?"

"De acuerdo." – Asintió, feliz – "Te veo en tres horas."

Y Gordo, tras otro pequeño abrazo, salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en su escritorio. Y tal cual lo había pensando, todas las preocupaciones y hasta los temores y el dolor que siempre sentía, se esfumaron como humo. Su cabeza estaba despejada y hasta podía decir que se sentía contento.

Y todo le pareció de otro color, y hasta sintió que las cosas con Lizzie irían bien.

Rió.

Su_"encanto"_ sería siempre la cura para su vida. No sabría como sobreviviría sin ella.

– _**MS –**_

Miranda se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación, después de entrar y cerrarla con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y un sollozo fuerte salió por su garganta. Las lágrimas le siguieron, una a una, y dolieron en el alma.

Larry la había besado… y ella le había correspondido.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez más angustiosos y dolorosos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse y las lágrimas no paraban. El dolor y hasta la culpabilidad estaban sofocándola, apretándola, matándola.

Todo estaba mal, todo iría mal.

Golpeó el suelo con ambas manos y levantó el rostro, dándose leves golpes en la cabeza con la puerta. Apretó los ojos, queriendo evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Quería detener todo lo que sentía. Quería morir.

Nada estaba bien.

Y mientras ella lloraba y se autocastigaba, Larry Tudgeman entraba a su habitación, con una sonrisa.

La había besado, y ella le siguió. Se recostó en la cama. Recordaba perfectamente sentir su corazón latir impetuoso y sus manos aferrando sus hombros antes de separarse. Era algo que estaría siempre en su mente, guardado con tanto recelo que dolería después. Y sí, dolería, porque ella era ajena…

Por que Miranda Sánchez le pertenecía a Kevin Kemingway.

Sus ojos se opacaron y la tristeza recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, chocando con la realidad.

Miranda se levantó del suelo y tambaleándose llegó a su cama. Aferró con fuerza la almohada y ahogó un grito en ella. No tuvo que haberlo hecho, Larry Tudgeman no tuvo que haberla besado, porque ahora la verdad estaba tan clara que la avergonzaba y le dolía.

Ella todavía lo quería, aún lo amaba.

Y esa era la verdad.

"No." – Susurró entre llanto.

Larry tomó la pequeña cadena y la puso frente a sus ojos, la acarició lentamente y la dejó sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y la imaginó puesta en el cuello blanco de su Miranda, imaginó su sonrisa y ese "_gracias_" tan suave que ella pudo decirle, y después, sus labios juntos nuevamente y sus cuerpos unidos, hasta que todo terminara.

Abrió los ojos.

Pero la verdad era otra, la verdad era tan clara. Miranda lo quería, pero su orgullo y ese deseo enfermizo de pertenecer a algo en esa triste sociedad era mucho, y solo Kemingway podía darle una entrada segura, mientras que él solamente podría ofrecerle cariño y amor.

Solo eso.

Miranda pudo respirar y parar de llorar al recordar a Kevin. Lo había traicionado, como él a ella. No se sintió bien, sino que todo volvió con más fuerza. Cualquiera en su lugar habría saboreado el delicioso sabor de la venganza en su boca, pero ella no, porque con ese beso, el amor que podía sentirle a Kevin se había opacado al encontrar la verdad sobre los sentimientos que Larry le inspiraba.

El amor que sentía por Kevin era tan pequeño, como comparar un microbio con el tamaño del planeta tierra. Y el planeta tierra era el amor hacia Larry.

No podía verlo otra vez a la cara, no era tan cínica.

Su mundo se desmoronaba por culpa de Tudgeman y ella no iba a permitirlo. No iba a arrebatarle lo que tanto tiempo le había costado conseguir. Kevin era su mundo, Larry solamente un hombre al que querría por siempre.

Entre Larry y Kevin, escogería mil veces a Larry, pero por ahora, eso no le convenía.

"_Dime quien es más patético. ¿El que cambia para encajar y no lo logra, o el que cree que encaja cuando no es verdad?"_

Y eran verdad sus palabras. Aunque quisiera encajar, nunca lo haría, porque sabía que cada persona estaba destinada a ser algo o a ser nada, ocupar un lugar en algo o un lugar en nada, ser importante o ser un perdedor. Y ella sabía que oscilaba en un grupo intermedio y en el segundo.

Ahogó otro grito en la almohada y golpeó la cama tantas veces que su mano le dolió.

Ella amaba a Kevin y debía luchar por su cariño y por su amor, alejando de una vez por todas todos esos pensamientos materialistas. Debía luchar por una vez en su vida por algo real, por algo que duraría y no por apariencias.

Después de todo, las apariencias terminan alguna vez en la vida, pero el amor no. El amor sería terno, en cualquier estado, en cualquier nación, en cualquier parte del universo.

Y debía, porque solo así podría olvidar a Larry y abrir paso a un hombre maravilloso como lo era Kevin. Luchar por su relación y levantar el rostro y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado ese día…

"Porque lo amo." – Dijo Miranda, mirando la fotografía de Kevin y ella en su mesita de noche.

Y porque ese sería el primer impedimento que Tudgeman encontraría en su paso si quería acercarse a ella nuevamente. Porque era el más fuerte, porque era el muro a vencer y el que más trabajo le costaría destruir.

Y sí, Larry pensaba lo mismo, porque, a pesar de que Miranda solo quería a Kevin para alcanzar popularidad, el amor estaba allí. Muy fuerte.

Su Miranda cada vez estaba más lejana, su Miranda se evaporizaba y solo el recuerdo de lo que una vez podría ser lo acompañaba noche a noche y día a día. Solo un recuerdo, nunca ella.

Era doloroso y su cuerpo se estremeció de tanto amor, que mataba.

Pensó en como podría ser su vida si nunca se hubiera fijado en ella, pensó en como seguiría sumido en su propio mundo e ignorando al mundo entero, y pensó en lo feliz que podría ser si nunca la hubiera conocido, porque todo giraba en torno a ella, todo era hecho por ella, y hasta vivía por ella.

Y tal vez nunca tuvo que haberla besado, tal vez nunca tuvo que haberla mirado y hasta tuvo que haberse ido, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, porque solo así se habría evitado el sufrimiento venidero y la depresión al saberla ajena.

"Porque pertenezco a Kevin" – Susurró Miranda, mirando al frente, aún llorado.

"Porque pertenece a Kemingway." – Dijo Larry, tratando de grabárselo y luchando contra las lágrimas.

Sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo.

"No me hagas esto, Larry." – Suplicó al viento.

"Te amo, Miranda." – Susurró con devoción.

Y siguieron en esa posición por más de una hora, sufriendo por causas y motivos similares. Pensando que al otro nada de lo que había sucedido ese día le afectaba. Pensando que ni siquiera sufrirían como cada uno lo hacia ahora. Pensando en que nunca tuvieron que haber ido a ese lugar ni dicho todo lo que dijeron.

Pensando en los sentimientos que era mejor no saber.

* * *

◄ ░ **W**_** – MME **__**░**__**►**_

.-.  
_200__8–03–02_  
.-.

_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir  
Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
Y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós_

–_**Luís Fonsi–**_

_Mia aparece __en un pequeño escenario y les sonríe, levantando sus brazos al cielo. _

"Y después de tanto tiempo¡vuelvo a parecer!"

_Y m__iles de tomates podridos y montones de cosas extrañas y raras el caen encima._

Si, se que deben estar enojadas conmigo y hasta podría merecer que no me escriban ni un Review en este capítulo, pero mis excusas sonarían muy trilladas y mi arrepentimiento es tanto que no puedo expresarlo, así que me conformaría con pedirles miles de disculpas y que las aceptaran.

Y con una promesa (_que haré todo lo posible por cumplirla_) de actualizar un poco más seguido, comento el capítulo.

**Larry y Miranda:** Aquí el tan esperado enfrentamiento. Las cosas que se han dicho, los sentimientos que salieron a flote y las acciones que se hicieron, dejándolos tan malheridos, confundidos y destrozados que antes. Es una relación, ci cabe el término, difícil. Ambos se quieren, como lo han descubierto, pero solo faltaría ver si los prejuicios y la ambición son más grandes que el amor que se sienten y mucho más si pueden destruir la berrera que simboliza Kevin Kemingway en sus vidas.

**Melina:** al fin hemos develado la identidad de sus compinches y lo que realmente quiere conseguir esta pequeña rubia con todo esto. Kate y Parker no son tan tontas, pero Melina ha demostrado que ella tampoco. Extorsión, esa es su única arma contra las dos jóvenes, y hasta que la renecesiten, seguirán soportando todo lo que la pequeña niña pida. Es un castigo para ellas, es lo menos que puede hacer para dificultarles el camino.

**Lizzie y Gordo: **a Lizzie le hizo habar bien con su madre y a Gordo le hizo bien hablar con su abuela, las intervenciones los han hecho sentirse un poco más tranquilos, aunque el fantasma del remordimiento y el dolor, como también del amor reprimido los persiguen sin pierdas. Solo faltaría ver que pasará en próximos capítulos, y si su amor soportará intrigas y planes malévolos.

Muchas gracias por sus cometarios a:

_**Mimi Star  
Hazel Eyes Girl  
0oSamantao0  
Nathy2691**_

Un abrazo enorme a todas y espero no demorar con el otro capítulo. Bienvenida a la nueva lectora y sus repuestas como siempre, en su e–mail.

Se me cuidan y ya nos leeremos. Un beso…

**-;-****ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


End file.
